WOW, You look just like Jared Padalecki
by Winwriter
Summary: When a girl on a cross contry road trip find herself in her favorite TV show, is she gonna run scared, or man up to the challenge of life Supernatural style? And who brought her here anyway? Starts season 5 spoilers, goes AU from there.
1. Look A Like

_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but if Eric wants to give them to me, I'll take em. _

_OK, so I figure its dumb to start another story when I'm in the middle of another, but, well I can't help it. Its there wanting to get out! This is taking place after the episode where Sam and Dean split up. I forget which one, maybe 5:01 or 5:02. Anyway, Sam is working at that bar. I promise, I'll go watch this episode one more time to make sure I get everything right. _

Emily was jammin to the music playing on her Iphone that was mounted to her window, ala GPS style. She was driving her brand new red mustang convertible, and well, feeling pretty damn good. She was styling, and listening to Eye of The Tiger, which was her new favorite song since seeing Jensen Ackles lip sink to it a few months back at the end of an episode of Supernatural, her absolutely favorite TV show. She pictured his body movements as he slid out the window of the souped up 67 Impala, that car made her tingle all over seeing it drive down the road in the show. Her favorite part of the whole gag real was the end when Jensen turns and gives his sweet smile at the camera and flashes those baby green eyes. Damn that man was hot.

She had come to realize a long time ago, that Jensen was not her fantasy, but Dean was. The ultimate bad boy with a big heart. He saved people, beat things up, and drove a bad ass car, what more could a girl ask for. The guy that played his brother, Jared Padalecki wasn't bad either, but that hair drove her nuts. It was always hanging over his eyes, and quite frankly she spent a good deal of time fantasizing about taking some scissors to it in the middle of the night, but she would be the first to admit, that her favorite episodes were where he made love to Madison, cause of those shoulders, and the scene in the episode Mystery Spot where he sews himself up. As Rachel Ray would say, Yumm-o.

She was on an extended road trip, her fiance, or well ex-fiance had just broke up with her, and she kind of went off the deep end. Not due to the ex, he was a cheating man whore, but because she was alone, and figured she was pretty pathetic to fantasize about two characters on a TV show. So she was heading anywhere she wanted, she had all the cash she had been saving for her wedding which equaled about $40,000. She had her new mustang, and was happy for all intense and purposes. She was also hungry, which is why she stopped at that dinner. She didn't note the exterior all that much, just that it had white siding and a sign that said best burgers in town, seemed clean.

As she opened the door, a white light hit her in the face and she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. When her eyes adjusted, she realized it was fairly dark and the inside of the place looked more like a bar, and was filled with smoke, and had a few pool tables and a couple tall bar tables. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked in, she had to pee, and she was hungry, this would just have to do even if it didn't meet with her expectations. She ran into the bathroom and did her business, and then washed her hands. When she looked into the mirror, her hair was sticking up everywhere from the wind. She grabbed a brush out of her massive black bag, and brushed down the flyaways. Her hair cut was reminiscent of Posh Spices asymmetrical bob, jet black, with chunky red highlights. She was wearing her usual garb, of jeans and a tee shirt. This shirt was a little big on her as she ordered it off the internet. It was black and had a picture of the 67 Impala and the quote "Driver picks the music, Shot gun shuts his cake hole". She loved this shirt, not only because it was so Dean, but also because she always wanted to pick the music. Always.

Walking out into the main room, she picked a table off to the corner and looked around. It was like any other bar, so she just grabbed the one page menu, and wiped it off with her napkin, and read down the simple menu. A cute blond waitress came over and took her order. She took out her Iphone, and clicked on the ipod square, and scrolled down to season 4, and clicked on the episode "In the Beginning" which was the episode she was currently watching. She pressed play and put her ear buds back in. She finished the episode just as she finished her burger and fries. She took the buds out and wrapped them around the phone and slid it into a side pocket on her purse. She saw a long strong arm reach out and someone asked her "Are you done with this, can I take these for you?" The arm was attached to a very large chest with a plain white t-shirt, and a towel draped over the shoulder, which was attached to a well muscled neck, which was then attached to a face that was a dead ringer for Jared Padalecki.

Dropping her jaw, and blinking her eyes a few times she sputtered "Wow, has anyone ever told you, you look _just_ like Jared Padalecki?"


	2. Scotty Beamed me up!

"Who" he asked raising a brow. He stood there holding my dishes respectably waiting for me to finish but I could tell he was not interested in what I had to say.

"Oh, um." I stuttered. "He's an actor, he uh, plays a character named Sam Winchester on a show I watch called Supernatural. Never mind, its nothing. You just look a lot like him." at that my dished went clattering to the floor. "Oh, gosh, are you okay?" he had ketchup all over his shirt. I hopped down from the bar stool, and leaned over the pile of broken dishes.

He leaned down and stayed my hand. He whispered in my ear, "How did you hear of that name?"

"Jared Pada.."

"No, Sam Winchester?"

Getting a little freaked out at his sudden seriousness, I stood up, and grabbed my bag. "Uh, its just the guys name on the show, his brothers name is Dean." I randomly said, then thought I should just shut up when his hazel eyes got huge.

"What show?" he said with a twitch of his lips. Odd, I though, Jared does that too. This guy was a real doppelganger.

"Uh, never mind, cause quite frankly, your freaking me out." I said and started for the door.

"Freaking you out?" he said following me out the door. I walked out the door, and it was dark, like ten at night dark. I looked around thinking that I couldn't have been inside that long, and it was noon when I went into the bar. The outside of the building was now brick, and the were no stores attached like there had been. My car sat in a spot to the left, I walked over to it. Weird-o guy came outside, and ran up to me.

"What show? Please just tell me what show your talking about." he begged with that lip twitch again.

Sighing, because I was kinda freaking out here, and didn't have time to explain to this moron what I was talking about I raised my voice an octave and said "The show Supernatural is on Thursdays at 9pm, its in its fifth season, and is about two men who are brothers, they hunt the supernatural, and well, right now their dealing with the apocalypse. Google it if you want more info, cause I'm done here, I have other crap to worry about right now, like how the hell did the whole street change in an hour."

"Street change?"

"Yeah, I could have sworn that an hour ago, it was noon, and this building was a strip mall with white siding, which it clearly isn't." I said looking up and down the street for a clue.

"Who or what are you?" he asked.

'What the hell are you talking about? I'm done here, bye." I said as I got into my car.

He pounded on my window, I rolled down the window and glared at him, "What?"

Breathing hard, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm Sam Winchester, and the show you just described is about me and my brother, but I have never heard of it."

Tilting my head to the side, I stared at him with my mouth open. "You really expect me to believe that?" I reached into my purse pocket and grabbed my phone. I brought the safari app up, and googled Supernatural and Jared Padalecki. The search engine said no items found. "What the hell?" I then googled Supernatural TV show. Nothing but random ghost stuff. Nothing about the show. I then went to CW website. Their other shows were there, but not Supernatural. Shaking, I looked at the man standing at my window. "Its not there. I can't find anything on it." I started to cry, right then and there I knew something was seriously wrong.


	3. Saving Sam

Leading me back into the bar, he asked me to wait just one sec, and ran off. When he came back he was dressed in a light blue shirt. The bar was almost empty, I guess cause it was late on a Monday night. I was still teary, and decided that I wanted to talk to my Mom. I went under favorites on the phone, but there were no numbers. Getting a bad feeling I dialed the number by hand. A man answered, I knew that was wrong, no man lived at my Mom's house. "Uh, is Sarah there?" I asked using my mom's first name.

"Sorry you got the wrong number." was the gruff reply, and then a click and then a dial tone. I looked in my contacts list, but everything had been erased. My whole life had been erased, gone in a flash. What had happened to me? What was I doing here?

The tall man looked at me earnestly. "Do you have any proof of what your telling me? Not that I don't believe you, but well, my brother...."he trailed off. Standing up, I took of f my jacket, and showed him my shirt. His mouth dropped open, and he shivered a little at reading the quote and seeing the Supernatural copy write at the bottom. Then I pulled up the episodes on my phone and started showing him the titles of the episodes, starting with season ones Pilot to season fours "Lucifer Rising".

"I'm sorry, I don't have any of season five. I was too cheap to buy them on itunes since I have them tivo'd and I buy the season anyway. You get a discount or a free season download when you by the discs. I pressed play for the pilot episode, saying, "You know I have always felt bad, because I didn't like the show originally. I watched it for about ten minutes and then changed the channel. I caught it later in reruns, and fell in love with it. I have always felt a little like a trader." I said inanely. The pilot started, and by the time it was over he was staring at me clearly freaked out.

"Hey," I asked him "If you really are Sam Winchester, then I wanna see the tattoo up close, cause I could never get a good look on TV. He unbuttoned the top button, and revealed not only a fine specimen of male chest, but the pentagram tattoo. Swallowing hard, I realized this man, really was Sam Winchester in the flesh, and he could be one of only a select few that could help me get back home.

Suddenly the door burst open and a bloody blond haired man came in through the door. His eyes were wild and he stalked over to Sam. Before he started speaking I realized who he was, and started screaming, "He knows, Sam, he knows. He's gonna make you drink demon blood!" Sam looked at me, and with out asking why or how I knew, he started punching the man to a bloody pulp. A large black man came at him, and he knocked him down too. He stood over the blond man with a very large, very long scary knife. I remembered clearly that Sam let them go after a struggle with himself after staring at the tiny blond waitress. Only in this version, she wasn't there, I was. I timidly reached over and put my hand on his arm. Sam looked down at it, and shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. The hunters ran out the door, yelling that they would be back, and then Sam yelled he would be waiting.

Collapsing to the floor as my vision started to go black, I clutched at Sam as he reached for me and he slowly lowered me to the floor. Looking up at him, cause really one could only look up at him "Please help me Sam." I cried, and then blackness overcame me.

She had fainted in my arms, and I held her gently, her legs gracing the floor, her body supported by my arms. Carefully I picked her up and carried her out to her car. I slide her into the passengers seat, and fished her keys from her purse. I drove the car down the block to the Great Plains Motel, and parked it in as well lit spot I could find at the dingy parking lot. I carried her up to my room, along with as much of her stuff as I could. I laid her on the red bedspread, and ran back down and emptied her car of as much valuable stuff I could find. This was not a great neighborhood. I dropped the items willy nilly on the dirty floor, and went into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, and then looked into the mirror. What was I going to do with her? She was helpless in this world, and she had no one. All of the things she told me were terrifying for me and for her. I heard her stir and start to call my name.

Running over to the bed, I sat on the edge and rubbed her hair and head in a soothing fashion. "Its OK Emily, its OK, I'm here. She settled back down into the covers, and I reached over and took my shoes and belt off. I took the button down shirt off too, but left the t-shirt on that was under it. I scrunched next to her on the tiny full size bed, and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. She shuttered a little, and then snuggled deeper into me. I laid my head next to hers and kissed her forehead. I would have to help her, I was all she had in this world. I knew that I was going to have to bite the bullet and call Dean tomorrow. He had to know about her, and all the things she knew. Maybe he could help, or Castiel. Someone had to know something, how or why she was here.


	4. Maybe long hair ain't so bad?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but would sure like them under my tree this year!_

_Ok, I am changing the rating to M, because well, read the chapter. ;) I hope you like this chapter! Please please please review, and give suggestions, or wish lists. _

Emily woke up with a long hard body next to her. Sam's arm and leg was draped over her, and his delicious body heat was making her relax against him, to snuggle closer. His hot breath brushed against her ear as he whispered, "Good Morning." She twisted around so she was facing him. He was adorable, his skin was roughened by a ¼ inch beard, and his eyes were drowsy with left over sleep.

She smiled softly at him, amazed that his eyes were more expressive than on TV, and that his mouth turned up in one corner when he gazed at her. A lock of his hair fell over his eye, and wanting to keep her vision of him clear, she gently reached up and slid the hair behind his ear. Her hand started tingling at the soft brush of her hand against his face. Wonderingly, she touched his cheek again, and the sensation spread to her elbow. She rubs a thumb across his lips, once again, surprised how wide they were. She had always been so busy focusing on Dean, that she never took the time to notice the younger brother.

******************************

Sam's breath hitched in his chest as she stared in wonder at his face, and she rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb. Warmth sank into his lip from her touch, he had never felt anything like it before. She licked her lips, which to Sam was a universal sign of a girl preparing to be kissed. Fully ready for the job, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Electricity jumped from her lips to his, and Sam thought he saw a blue light just as he shut his eyes. She pulled back to look up at him, "What was that?" she asked.

"Magic." he replied, just before leaning into another kiss, and reaching behind her head and pulling her tight against him. She made a mewling sound, and sank into his arms, deepening the kiss. All the while, they could feel the electricity sparkle between them. Sam ran his hands down her arms, and then back up her back, starting slow, and then as the kisses deepened, moving faster and faster. She opened her mouth to let him inside, and he licked her lips before mating his tongue with hers.

******************************

She ran her fingers through his hair feeling the silky tendrils glide through her fingers. Maybe long hair isn't so bad, she thought as she grabbed his hair in handfuls and used it to pull Sam's head closer. She then ran her hands up and down his abdomen over his shirt, and wanting to feel his skin, she ran her hands hesitantly under his shirt, across his belly. The small hairs tickling her fingertips. Sam groaned, and released her, and ripped off his t-shirt, baring his torso to her. She laid there in a daze at the sight of his long, lean body, in the morning sun. He came closer to her, and put her hand on his chest right over his tattoo. Blue electricity sparked between her fingers and his skin. She looked up at him amazement only to be met with the same expression.

******************************

Sam couldn't believe what was happening, but in to much of a daze, he really didn't care. He rolled her on her back, and leaned over her. He took her hands and held them above her head, and then ran his free hand down the side of her body learning the feel of her, memorizing the curves. She whimpered and he smiled, he liked the sounds she made. She let him know what she liked, and he was more than willing to give her more. He reached down and pulled her shirt up and off. She lay there before him, in her lacy black bra, and he reached behind her. She arched her back to give him access, and in one swift movement, that would have made Dean proud, he had the bra unclasped and off.

He leaned down to take her breast inside his mouth, and gently bit her. Sparks shot out of her still captured hands and fingertips, and hit the wall, and bounced around a little. They hit the radio/alarm clock, and the music started. "Come on Get Higher" started playing, and Sam softly laughed, it couldn't be a better song for this moment.

He slowly reached down and slid his fingers under her waist band, and ran them along her smooth belly. She arched her back like a cat, and squirmed. He leaned down, and licked her belly button, and then lifted her hips as he gently pulled her pants off. She looked and him, and pulled her hands out of his firm grip and reached for the buttons on his jeans. He staid her hand, and looked into her eyes, silently asking her if this is what she wanted. She smiled unbuttoned each button, all the while sparks shot out of her hands, and gave Sam little jolts. They didn't hurt, they just made him hotter, and when the sparks got closer and closer to his manhood, he got more and more heated.

***************************

She finally wigged the heavy pants down and realized that Sam went commando. She laughed a little at that, until she saw him in his full glory. She stopped and stared, dumbfounded. Wondering if he would even fit, she reached down to feel the length of him, and gently moved her hand up and down in gradually harder strokes. She didn't think he could get and harder, but she was sorely mistaken. Before losing control, Sam took her hand and sucked her fingers into his mouth, feeling the sparks hit his palate and tongue. She moaned in ecstasy, as he rolled his tongue around her fingertips. He rolled onto his back and she pulled her fingers out of his mouth and brushed sparkly kisses down his belly, and then took him into her mouth. Now it was Sam's turn to moan, as the electricity did things to him he had never felt before. She had to hold him with her hands because his length was to much for her.

Sam had his hands in her short hair, and massaged her head, as she gave him more pleasure than he had ever dreamed possible. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he pulled her head back up and gave her a searing kiss as he rolled her onto her back.. As he did so, he reached behind one leg and lifted her hip to meet him. He slid into her warmth and knew he was home. He moved in the ancient rhythm, and soon felt her tighten around him. He opened his eyes and could see blue sparks flying off her skin, it looked almost like fireworks. They were bouncing off the walls, the furniture. The radio was still playing "Come on Get Higher" and he realized it was playing it over and over, like a broken record. As he let himself go, he heard the finale of the song

_I see angels, devils and God,_

_When you come on, hold on,_

_Hold on, Hold on, Hold on_

_So come on, get high, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire, the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_.

_**The entirety of this song can be found on line, the artist name in Matt Nathanson. Its stunning, and haunting. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, and more will follow soon. Thanks **_


	5. Dominance

_Disclaimer: I don't own them! Sad Face_

_**Last nights episode was great, I love that they are finally getting along, and Dean using that buzzer on Sam was a riot. This is pretty much just filler, and fantasy. **_

As they lay in each others arms, Emily looked at Sam and smiled mischievously. "Um, Sam? I hate to say this cause uh, well, I know were snuggling, and that's your thing. But, uh, I'm hungry. Would you mind getting food?" Sam stared at her.

"Really, you don't want to stay here in bed and snuggle?"

"No, I'm sorry Sam, but I'm soooo hungry." Her stomach grumbled, as if to make its own comment. In a fake deep voice she said "FEED ME" to sound like the plant on Little Shop of Horrors. Sam laughed and rolled over to get out of bed. Seeing his beautiful back as he sat up to get out of the bed she reached around him from behind and softly kissed him on the neck, trailing little kissed to his shoulder, and down his spine.

Sam shivered and laughed. "You better watch it Emily, otherwise you won't be getting breakfast, you'll be breakfast." Sam felt the now familiar electric tingles down his back, smiling to himself, he twisted around and lifted her like a rag doll, laid down and sat her on top of him, all in one smooth, fluid motion. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he whispered in her ear as he entered her.

Later, her stomach really protesting at the lack of food, she finally talked Sam into getting them, what would should now rightly be called lunch. He got dressed and left, after a half dozen kisses. Emily hopped in the shower, and let the water ride her body down to the floor. As she ran the body-wash along her body, she thought about Sam, and how wonderful he turned out to be. She wasn't really surprised, as he was always the kind, sweet, thoughtful one. But still, he almost seemed to good to be true. Of course, he was a fictional character, so maybe that had something to do with it. Chuckling to herself at that thought, she ran shampoo through her hair. Right as she was rinsing, she heard the bathroom door open, funny, she thought. I could have sworn I locked it?

"Hello?" she timidly called out.

"Just me, sweeting." came Sam's reassuring reply.

"How did you get in here?" She asked as she pulled the curtain back enough that she could stick her head out. Smiling and lifting the lock picks he always carried, she nodded, and shut the curtain. "I'll be out in a few minutes." she called out, under the water again. Sam pulled the curtain back just enough to slide into the tiny shower. He reached down and squeezed the bottle of body-wash and poured some into his large hand. Rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up, he then started to massage her back, using the wash like a massage oil. She slunk against the side of the shower, and let him work all the soreness out of her. He took his hands away, and just when she was going to complain that he had stopped, he started rubbing and massaging her head with conditioner. "Oh, god." she moaned to no one in particular. He then took the shower head, which was one of those that came off and you could hold it, and started to rinse the conditioner out of her hair, in soft, strong, strokes. After he was done, he turned the water off and got a towel off the chipped metal rack next to the shower. He gently wrapped the towel around her, and then wrapped one around him, and even though his waist was narrow, he stilled peeked through, which in Emily's now aroused state, started her making more blue sparks. Sam just grinned, and swooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed, and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold. Jogging the short distance to the table where the food was at, he snatched up the bag, and brought it back to her.

"Ah, lets see what my man brought back from the hunt" she said, tingling at the words, my man. Sam sat the bag down and the started taking the food out. It was all in large Styrofoam containers, and it smelled heavenly. "Yum, what is that?"

"Shhhhh, no talking." he said and put his large pointer finger over her lips. Obediently she closed her mouth. "Shut your eyes." he commanded. She opened her mouth to protest, that she didn't know what he would do to her or feed to her, when he looked disappointed. "Don't you trust me?" he asked is a small voice. She realized that in all the world, no one trusted Sam Winchester anymore. She immediately closed her eyes and opened her mouth with out him even having to ask, to show him that she trusted him explicitly. Sam opened all the containers and laid them out onto the bed so he could pick and choose what to feed her. He liked that she let him make the decision, as no one had let him have control in, well, ever. He took the fork and pulled off a piece of biscuit and gravy. He slowly fed her the bite, and waited for her reaction. She started to to chew, and then smiled big, "mmmmm." she moaned. Next came pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. When he was done, he wiped her face with a napkin, and put all the food away. He went over to his duffel and pulled out clothes, and dressed in jeans, and a gray button down shirt. He then went over to Emily's bags, and started rummaging through the bags till he found her clothes. He dug through the items, and pulled a soft pair of skinny jeans out, and then a tiny black shirt that had rhinestones on the front. Emily watched Sam in fascination, she couldn't believe what he was doing, what he had done already that morning. It must be a fantasy? He took out a black bra, and panties to match, they were her "Sunday best". He brought all the clothes over to her, and handed them to her. "Wear these." She slid out of bed, and put on the clothes he had picked out for her.

"I have to be at the bar in an hour, you will be coming with me, I don't want you to be alone for more than a couple minutes, ever, do you understand." he said in a steely voice. She nodded, understanding that in this world, the things that went bump in the night were real, and that Sam was the only protection she had. "Get anything you want to bring with you, I'm going to go call Dean."

"No, you can't!" she yelled, a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Why?" asked Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you call him,then that means he won't you, which means, he won't make his decision about where he stands with you. He need to come to terms with what happened on his own. Please Sam, don't call him. If you decide later that its best, then I won't stop you, but for now. Just wait, please." she implored him.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. So you think he's gonna call?" he said hopefully.

Walking over to hug him, she looked up into his big sad eyes, "I know he will. But it won't be the same, and it will be hard, until you tell him how you really feel. Oh, and Sam, do you know whats up with the sparks?" she asked changing the subject, to distract him from his trouble with is brother.

"I got nothing, I was thinking you could do research at the bar tonight." he stated.

"Sure, I don't know how good I will be but yeah, sounds like a plan." she shrugged and then took his hand. They walked out to her mustang, and Sam drove them to the bar.

_That's it for now, please R&R, to let me know what you think and to keep me motivated to write more, if thats what you want. _


	6. Reunion

_Review Please! I hope you all don't get mad at where this goes, I'm really nervous, but please just bare with me, as I do have a point. I promise._

The next morning, Sam was passed out in bed after a late night working at the bar, Emily got up early as she was in the habit of, and put on her sweats, and then woke up Sam. "Sam, I'm going for a run, you wanna come with?"

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked with the pillow over his head. "You've lost your mind."

"Babe, I just don't sleep in, and I'm going for a run, with or with out you." she said smiling.

"Fine, I'm coming, just give me a sec." Sam slowly crawled out of bed, and was amazed that she was up, hair pushed back in a head band and was stretching by the desk. When he got out of the bathroom, she was jogging in place, chomping at the bit to get going. Trying one more time, Sam asked, "Are we really doing this, can't we get our exercise another way." he nodded towards the bed.

"Nope, come on Sam." she said dragging his hand cheerfully out the door. They turned left towards the park that was a block away, and started jogging. Emily started to jog keeping with Sam's lazy, slow pace, but gave up, and chucked on ahead about a block. Sam couldn't believe that she was so cheerful after spending half the night in the bar, doing unsuccessful research on the computer, dancing, and then helping him clean up after hours. She had boundless energy, he wondered if she had already drank a pot of coffee or what. He hadn't smelled any though, now that he thought about it. Picking up the pace, to catch up with her, he noticed that she had ear-buds in her ears, and was head bobbing as she ran. She loved music, he'd noticed that already, as she had put bill after bill in the jukebox last night. She had played such a varied selection, he had no idea what she considered her favorite.

Tapping her on the shoulder, he motioned for her to take the ear-buds out. "Yeah?" she asked

"I'm gonna sit here on the bench, I can see the whole park, I can keep an eye on your from here. I'm just not a runner, or a morning person for that matter. Keep your phone on ya, OK?"

"Sure." she popped the buds back in, and took off like a shot since he wasn't holding her back. She did about 15 passes, waving at him the first couple of times, and then noticed he had laid down on the bench and fell asleep. Smiling, she laughed at his arms and legs, as they hung awkwardly off the to tiny bench. She probably aught to tell him to go back to the hotel, but well, she knew he thought he had to protect her. Picking up her pace, as Animals by Nickelback came on her ipod, she thought about what she was doing here. She really had no clue what was happening to her, she had been in some strange situations in the past, but well, this was defiantly the strangest.

After her run, she complete the circuits of work out areas, completing crunches, leg curls etc. She loved her early morning workouts, she had been doing them for as long as she could remember, since her dad had her at age six out with him on his jogs. Course she rode in the wagon then, but she loved it. It was a time when it was just her and her dad, while he talked about the glories of the military, as her dad, and his father before him were military men.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were sitting on the bed watching TV later that night when she started getting hungry again, "Hey Sam, can we get a place with a kitchen, diner food is making me sick. Besides, I would love to cook for you."

"Really? You would cook for me?"

"Yeah, I wanna spoil you." she said looking up at him, her eyes dripping with sweetness.

"Yeah, OK, sure. Tomorrow, I will get us a hotel room with a kitchen, one of those you rent by the week. Sound good?"

"Like heaven." she sighed and laid her head on his chest, and fell asleep, ignoring the hunger, as she didn't feel like going with Sam to the diner, and she knew he wouldn't want to leave her by herself. She smiled to herself as she drifted off, if he only knew.

00000000000000000000000000000

Emily woke up when Sam started tossing and turning, nearly knocking her out of the bed. He was talking in his sleep, saying something about he would kill himself first, and then something about a vessel. Damn, he was dreaming and Lucifer had found him in his sleep. She woke him up, he sat up straight as a board, and looked at her.

"I have to call Dean, now!" She nodded to him, and he reached over and grabbed his phone and rolled out of bed at the same time. He was in a state, and she knew why. She watched him make the difficult phone call, knowing that Dean was about to break his heart. Sam paced back and forth, while he talked to Dean, then he slumped his shoulders as he flipped his phone shut. Swallowing hard, trying not to cry, he looked at her. She just reached over and patted the bed. Sam got in, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll be OK Sam, he's gonna call you back. I don't know when, but he will. I saw it."

"Thanks Em." He kissed her and fell back asleep, this time peacefully.

00000000000

_Six Weeks Later_

Emily was is the shower, reveling in the heat. Her muscles were sore, she had worked out harder than usual. She was stressing, she had figured that Dean would have called by now. As she got out of the shower she heard Sam on the phone, speaking quietly, but she could tell he was excited. Saying a silent prayer up thanking God that he had finally called, she opened the door. Sam started speaking before she had even fully emerged from the bathroom. "I'm supposed to meet him right outside of town, next to the highway, at that exit by the rest stop."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"No, I didn't want him to change his mind. Sorry. We will meet him tomorrow, at noon."

"Nope, you will meet him, I'm staying here, that's something you need to do on your own. Its private, Sam. "

"No, I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Sam, this is non-negotiable. We will salt the doors and windows, and I will even sit in the center of a devils trap, or anything else you want, but you have to see him by yourself. Besides, how long could you possibly be?"

"Fine." Sam was in to good a mood to argue.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sam had salted the doors and the lone window. He drew a devils trap in the center of the room, and put a chair in the middle, instructing Emily to sit there, and not get out of it.

He drove to the meeting place, and saw Dean leaning up against the impala. Sighing in relief that Dean hadn't changed his mind and stood him up, he parked and got out. He stood there nervously. He didn't know if he should go up to him or stay where he was at. Dean came over to him and pulled out his old knife, and Sam had a moment of doubt, thinking that maybe this was just a trick, and Dean was going to plunge the knife in his chest. He stood there, waiting, knowing that if Dean attacked, he wouldn't put up a fight.

Dean handed him the knife, "Here, its been a while, you might be rusty."

00000000000

They drove back to the hotel, Sam stopped by the front desk and handed Jack the keys. "Thanks for letting me borrow the car." Jack assured him it wasn't a problem. They walked over to the hotel room, the door was ajar, and the salt line was broken.

"Shit, Emily!" Sam called frantically, running at breakneck speed into the room, and pulling the knife out at the same time. Dean followed behind him with the shotgun. Emily was standing in the middle of the devils trap, and there were two demons, their eyes black, with their hands up, trying to push her out of the devils trap to get to her. Emily had a twisted look on her face, and red sparks shot off her in large arks, like a Fourth of July display. Sam rushed behind them, not pausing to think, and slammed the knife into the back of the female demon. Swinging around he plunged the knife into the chest of the man, before the male could even get his hand up to stop him. Reaching out to Emily, Sam picked her up and sat on the bed, rocking her, he buried his face into her neck, apologizing over and over again for leaving her alone. He hadn't noticed Dean looking at Emily with an expression of hate. She was still sparking red, and Sam was running his hand down her back, telling her to calm down. Sam ignored the pain that the red sparks caused him, telling himself it was his punishment for leaving her alone defenseless. Sam was so busy trying to comfort her, he didn't see her look at Dean, and the sparks turn to green.

"Sam?" Emily said.

"Yeah?" he said with his head still in her neck.

"Can you tell your brother to lower his gun?"

Turning his head to look at Dean, he saw that the sawed off shotgun Dean had been carrying was aimed right at Emily's head, and he was glaring at her like she was something that needed to die, and die now.

"Get your hands off my brother, you evil supernatural bitch!" Dean said with clenched teeth.

_Cliffhanger! If you wanna know what happens next, review me please! Sorry for any grammatical errors, as I am exhausted. _


	7. First Impressions

_OK, here is the deal everyone! I don't know if this has ever been done before, but well, I'm gonna do it anyway. I have two version of this story in my head, and I truly can't decide which way I wanna go. So I am writing both, and I NEED your reviews/votes for which one to do, and which ever one get the most votes is the one I will do, and I will delete the losing chapter. This is how the story **was** going to go, until I dear reader, gave you the choice. I just don't want to tick anyone off, so if we put it to a vote, well then diplomacy wins! Chapter 7.2_

Sam stood up, and physically pushed Emily behind him, protecting her with his large frame. "Dean Winchester, put that gun down, right now." Dean stared at Sam, scared for his baby brother, not knowing what Sam had gotten himself into this time, in his absence.

"Sam, step away from her!" Dean replied, not lowering his gun.

"Dean, she's not evil, she human!" Sam yelled back at his too stubborn brother.

"God damn it Sam, humans don't light up like a god damn firework display." He yelled right back, all the while Emily was shooting green sparks all around the room, they were burning little holes in the carpet, and wallpaper.

"Uh-mm, please don't take the lords name in vain, thanks. Besides, Cas wouldn't like to hear you talk like that." Emily spoke from behind Sam, leaning her head around him to see Deans reaction to her mention of Castiel.

"You told her about Cas?" Dean asked looking at Sam, betrayal in his voice.

"No, Dean, just put the gun down and she will tell you everything, OK. Trust me." Sam begged, hoping there was a smidgeon of trust still left in his brother. Pursing his lips in indecision, Dean thought for a minute, and then lowered the gun and set it on the table.

"Talk, now." he said quietly.

Emily came around Sam to face Dean, and Dean was able to get a good look at her. Dang, she was hot, and it really pissed him off that while he was off fighting to save the world from the Apocalypse, Sam was playing house with a hottie. It just wasn't fair! Sam put his arm around her and led her to the table, where they all sat down. Emily, her sparks slowly dissipating, then explained that she had been driving across country when she decided to stop and grab something to eat, and stopped at the bar where Sam has been working ever since they split up.

Looking fondly at him, she said "He came over to take my dishes, and I told him he looked just like Jared Padalecki, and he asked who that was. I told him it was an actor on the show Supernatural, and that he played a character named Sam Winchester, who also had an older brother named Dean." At this statement Dean went white.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows and blinking a few times.

Swallowing hard, trying to get the words just right Emily continued. "Umm, well, where I am from, your life is a TV show, and uh, well somehow, I got plopped right in the middle of season 5."

"Season 5, so your telling me you have been watching me, or us, for five years! I don't believe you. Sam how can you believe these lies, she's nuts!" Dean looked from Sam to Emily and then back again. Emily went over to the TV and DVD player and turned them on and pressed play. They had been watching the show, or most of it, some parts she wouldn't let Sam see as she didn't want him to have to relive those moments. The episode "Ghostfacers" came on and Dean watched with shock as the "Then" shots came up, and then the "Now" started and there his life was, right on the big screen. I look hot he thought.

"Yeah, uh, if it makes you feel any better, that kid who dies, he played on 90210 for a while." Emily said trying to lighten the mood. "And that girl who played the blond Ruby, she's on Melrose place, and the chick who played Madison, she dates Charlie Sheen in Two and a Half Men." Both Sam and Dean turned to stare at her like she had lost her mind. These were people they had saw die, or had relations with, and she was saying they were actors on another show? She just shrugged, not knowing what to say, or do in this uncomfortable situation.

"This is insane." Dean said rubbing his hand over his face, and then through his hair as he paced back and forth. He stopped and looked at Emily "Well, tell me this, Miss Smartypants, why are you sparking, do they do that, in well what do you call it?" "Your dimension?" he asked.

"Uh, no. That_ is_ new. I don't know what that's all about, but it definitely has some connection to my feelings cause the intensity and color change with my moods. Or so it would seem, until tonight they had always been blue, so...." She trailed off.

"Blue, what does blue mean, then?" Dean asked sarcastically, not believing he was even having this insane conversation.

Blushing she looked away, and then at Sam, and then away again. Dean looked at Sam and Sam was blushing too. Realization dawned on him, "Ewww, that's gross." he said, but secretly, he like the idea of her sparking when she was turned on, just not with Sam, or anyone else for that matter. He stood up, and rubbed his hands down the side of his jeans. "We need to get to Bobby's since I'm guessing that since you don't know whats going on with the sparking, you haven't been able to find anything on the computer." Sam nodded in the affirmative.

"We figured that's what you would say, so we already packed, we can leave right now." Sam said, reaching his hand out to Emily. Dean looked around and noticed the bags piled by the door. He looked at Emily still not to sure about her, and what she was doing here. "You," he said pointing at her, "will ride in the back."

"No, I'll ride in my own damn car, asshole." She said, and stomped out. She couldn't believe that Dean was such an ass, and that she had once found _him_ to be the sexy brother. _Ugg_ she thought to herself, _I still do_.

Sam snickered, that for once a girl didn't think Dean was "The Hot One" as Dean had so liked to remind him, when all the pretty girls chose him over Sam. Sam grabbed the bags, and headed out to Emily's shiny red Mustang. Tossing the bags into the trunk just as Dean joined them outside.

"That's your car?" Dean asked nodding toward the "stang" where Emily was already sitting the passengers side.

"No you idiot, I thought I would sit in here cause I look good, duh." Emily said, irritated at Dean and his stupidity. This was going to be a long ride to Bobby's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Somewhere on the way to Bobby's **_

They sat at a table in a greasy diner, and watched as Dean put away a hamburger, fries, chocolate malt, and two pieces of apple pie. Totally disgusted Emily scrunched up her face, "Where do you put it all?" Dean just smirked at her and chewed with his mouth open just to piss her off. Sam watched this exchange, and groaned. It had been this way for two days. Constant bickering.

"So, Dean" Emily asked " How come it took you six weeks to call Sam, too busy taking Cas the goodhearted angel to 'Den of iniquities?" She asked. Dean and Sam both spit out their drinks, which landed right in the face of the other. Emily laughed at that, as that wasn't what she had expected, but thought it was priceless all the same, with both of them wearing each others soda on their eyes, lips, and nose. She looked back and forth at the two men. Sam was incredibly attractive, but Dean, well he was stunning. _ Stop it Emily_, she thought to herself, _you can't go there_.

"How did you know about that?" Dean asked after he wiped off the soda with a napkin. Emily just stared at him like he was a moron. "Oh, you saw that huh?"

"Yes, your disgusting." she spat out at him through clenched teeth. He really got on her last nerve, and it didn't have anything to do with desire. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that sweetie_, she thought again.

"Dean, I can't believe you took Cas to a brothel. Actually, yes I can." Sam said laughing. "So, what happened?" He asked.

Dean relayed the story, and Sam got a good laugh when he talked about the whore freaking out at Cas mentioning the girls dad leaving due to his job, not her. "No, the reason I didn't come sooner, is Cas and I have been looking for some light keeper thing. I don't know what the hell Cas is talking about, but evidently the angels think its important to the fight, so we have been looking for it. It evidently popped up on the radar around seven or eight weeks ago. But when we didn't find it quickly, I decided to get Sam, figuring maybe he could help us." No one connected that Emily had been in this world for approximately the same amount of time.

The next day they arrived at Bobby's and parked in the gravel driveway. Dean got out of the Impala, and fought his instinct to help Emily with her bags. _That's Sam's girl, damn it, let him help her, _he thought. Squaring his shoulders he stomped into the house and threw his bag on the floor. Sam and Emily were right behind him. They stepped into the living room, to see Bobby sitting in his wheel chair at a desk covered with piles of old books. Some were stacked, others were open to different pages. He was obviously researching something. Cas was standing in the middle of the room, talking with him, when they stepped in. He swung around supernaturally fast, and swiftly appeared in front of Emily. He cocked his head to the side, and then looked at Dean.

"You found her?" He asked.

"Huh, what the hell you talking about Cas?" Dean asked.

Meanwhile, Emily was staring at Castiel, the angel she had been watching for a little over a year. His presence in the room sent sparks flying off her, not the tingling ones of desire, and not the defensive ones of fear or anger. These were white, and neutral. _ 'What the hell was going on with her?'_ she asked herself.

"The Keeper of the Light, where did you find her?" Cas asked again.

"What the hell, Cas, you mean we were looking for her? This whole time, and she was with Sam doing the nasty!" Dean said raising his voice on octave. He turned to Emily, "Oh, geesh, she's sparking again, stop it, your freaking me out!" Now he was really losing it. Sam came and stood in front of her, protecting her from Cas, and Dean. That just pissed Dean off more. "Sam, stop it, I'm not going to hurt her." he said looking at Castiel, raising his eyebrows in question.

"No, you will not hurt her, she must be protected at all costs." Castiel said. "She is the key to stopping Lucifer, and we will stop at nothing to make sure she is not hurt."

"We?" Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Emily all said at the same time, confused by Cas's rant.

"Yes, we, the angels and" He looked and Sam and Dean, "you two."

"Angels, what, are you talking to them again?" Dean asked.

"Since she came onto this plane, yes. She must be protected, for she is the 'Keeper of the Light'. She is the key to stopping the Apocalypse. She must be trained in combat to protect herself, as well as vigilance by all who are sworn to protect her." He said, completely serious.

"Trained in combat?" Emily asked, almost laughing, that would be a joke.

"Yes, both physical and mental combat. Sam will teach you about the Demons, and Lucifer, from the knowledge we have in books, and Dean will teach you physical combat. You are the key Emily." He touched his pointer and middle fingers to her head, and she felt all the sparking stop, and felt Cas pulling at her mind. "Yes", he said seeing deep into the recesses of her mind, "you are the key, and salvation, for both." Then he was gone.

They all stared at the spot Cas had been. Emily almost felt violated at Cas's mind probing, and Sam was just confused as hell. Dean, well Dean was nervous, he had to teach her physical combat, he was going to have to touch her, and spend hours doing so. Yeah, he didn't think he would be able to take it. _Sam's girl, Sam's girl, Sam's girl,_ he repeated in his mind. Bobby just sat there and took it all in stride. Hell, he had seen stranger things than a sparking girl.

_OK, so there it is, the original plan. Please review. I also promise, that if this route is chosen, while serious angst by all three characters will be involved, there will be NO, I repeat, NO threesomes. That's just, well, while not gross, cause I can't say I haven't thought about what that would be like, those stories stay in my head. Hahaha _


	8. Beating Up Dean

_OK, the votes are in, and so far we have three for Twins, and seven for just Emily. I have to say, I'm thrilled as that's what I wanted. I promise, I only like happy ending so just keep reading, pretty please._

_Disclaimer, I don't own them, no matter how many birthday candles I wish on. _

_"_Well, I'm hungry, how about you guys?" Bobby asked the threesome, that were staring off into space. That brought them all back to reality.

"Huh, your hungry? After what just went on here?" Sam asked. Dean just turned and walked into the kitchen, not saying anything. Emily stood there, not moving. "Hey, you OK?" Sam asked.

"No, how would you feel if you were told that you were a Keeper of the Light, and were the key to stopping the Apocalypse, and you had no idea what a Keeper of the Light even was, or what the hell your supposed to do with it." I asked, irritated that he didn't get it.

Shrugging his shoulder, and smiling, he said "Sweetheart, I know your not OK, it was rhetorical. Lets eat and then we will figure this out." He held his hand out and she grasped it and then he led her to the kitchen.

Bobby was on the phone, ordering pizza. "What do you want on yours?" he asked Emily.

"Cheese and hamburger, Sam will take the veggie." She replied.

"Awe, Sam has to have his little woman order for him, how pathetic." Dean snickered.

"What is your problem Dean, we have been together for almost two months, she knows what I like on my damn pizza, lay off alright." Sam yelled, balling his fists, aching to take the smirk off Deans face. "Quit being a jerk to my girl, or I will make you, I swear to God!" At this he stepped up to Dean and stared him down. Dean had never seen his brother like this, so forceful and protective over a girl. _He must really like this one_, he thought to himself.

"Fine, whatever." he said and sat down at the table. Bobby got off the phone, and wheeled over. Emily smiled at him, as he sidled up to the table, taking a seat between Sam and Dean. _Smart move_, Emily thought. Only Sam's large frame took up a lot of space, and that meant that she had to sit closer to Dean, which wasn't good, not good at all. Blue sparks tripped and stuttered out of her fingertips.

Sam smiled and reached for her hand, rubbing the tips of her fingers, which only caused more sparks to come out. The sparks had started for one brother, and continued for another. _I'm really_ s_crewed up_, Emily thought to herself, while halfheartedly smiling at Sam. "Get a room you two." Dean said through gritted teeth. The sparks quit immediately, and Sam got up slowly and menacing from the chair, hands in fists again. Emily grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down onto the vinyl seat. Sam took his pointer finger and middle finger and brought them up to his eyes, and then pointed at Dean, in an obvious, 'I'm watching you' sign. Dean just bared his teeth at Sam, and looked away.

"OK, then." Bobby said. "Well, who wants to know what I know, which is everything that Cas and the other angels know?" He said brightly. They all turned to him, dumbfounded that he knew anything about the situation. "Well, it seems that would be everyone. Where to start, hmmm." He was enjoying this far to much, "I guess we will start at the beginning."

"Great idea." Dean said snarlingly.

Bobby gave him a warning glare, "Don't ruin my moment, boy. So who is familiar with the phrase, 'Let there be light'? Anyone, anyone?"

All three raised their hands, like they were in fourth grade class again. "Good, well, according to Cas, that light that God was talking about ain't the sun, it was his light, like literally his light. But of course we humans didn't know that and assumed it was the Sun, and viola." He looked around the table, proud of himself. All he saw was three confused faces. "Aww, your all just a bunch of idjit's. OK, God put his light in her. According to Cas, its been lost for thousands of years, because we humans thought it was the Sun, and so we don't know hardly anything about it, or what it does. All they know is that she has it in her, and the the ONLY person who can put it there, and the ONLY person that can move someone from one plane of existence to another is the big man himself. So, that means...." Bobby waited for one of them to figure it out. Sighing when they just stared at him, "Oh, come on guys. That means that God is alive, and that he is helping, he gave us the key." He said, nodding towards Emily, at the end of his sentence.

"What, Gods alive?" Dean asked shocked. He really though he was dead, or never existed in the first place.

"See, I knew you were special." Sam said staring at Emily. Emily just sat there, trying to take it all in. She was the key to defeating Lucifer, and yet, no one, not even the angels knew what she was supposed to do, or even how to use this _light_?

Just then the doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. It was the pizza guy. Sam brought the pizza in and sat them on the table. Dean opened the boxes till he found his. He took the box, and got up. "I'm eating outside. Emily, if I am supposed to combat train you be up at 5:30 sharp, ready to go. Wear something you can move easily in. Do you think you can handle that, little girl?" he said, narrowing his eyes to see if she or Sam would take the bait.

"Sounds great!" she said.

"Yeah, she's always up at 5:30 for her morning jog, and exercise." Sam said laughing. Deans face fell in disappointment at that bit of information. Bobby grabbed his box and wheeled outside with Dean. He watched Dean lean against the porch post staring off into space, the pizza forgotten in his hand.

"Dean, whats going on, why the attitude?" He asked softly.

"He's, he's....got her. Why Bobby, why does he get to get her. He started the Apocalypse, drank demon bitch blood, and he gets the happy ending and all I get it is....." he trailed off.

"Hell?" Bobby asked.

"I tried Bobby, I really did, I took care of him when Dad was gone when we were kids, I went to hell for him, I tried to tear him away from Ruby. I can't take it anymore. I...." He stopped and looked at Bobby, then walked off to the Impala. The engine roared to life, and he sped off. Bobby sat there, stunned that Dean just admitted he was jealous of his little brother, and that he wanted the girl.

_** The Next Morning**_

It was 5:20 and Emily bounded down the steps, dressed in combat boots, camo pants, and a green t-shirt. The shirt said " MG Muller" on it. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee. Emily went to the coffee pot, and poured herself a cup. Smiling at Dean, she asked "Ready?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean replied and got up and walked outside. The air was crisp and cool. It was late October, and the leaves were changing colors. Emily hopped down the steps, and fell in beside Dean.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Bobby has a field about a mile from here, I went last night and got it all set up." Dean looked at her attire. "Where on earth did you get those clothes?"

"My dad is Army, born and raised." she said as a way of explanation.

"So, you borrowed his clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that." They walked in silence through the woods in back of Bobby's house until they reached the field. Dean had set up an obstacle course, and targets, on one side of the field. Hanging under a tree limb were some dummy's he had made in the spur of the moment last night. "Dang Dean, you went all out, huh?" Emily asked in awe.

"Yeah, well, if were gonna do it right." He said, all the while thinking, _I'm going to so make her regret coming here. _Never mind that she had no control over any of it. They walked over to a table that was set up about about a hundred and twenty yards from the front of the targets. Emily smiled at the carefully chosen distance. A hundred yards was tough on a newbie, but a hundred and twenty would be impossible. Looking down at the table, Dean picked up a large, long knife.

"This... is... a ...Case, its... sharp, ...and ...smooth. Its good for slicing and dicing." He said slowly, acting like he was talking to a three year old. "This...one...is...called..a....Buck. Its pretty similar to the Case." Now he was accentuation the words as well as slowly saying them. Emily looked down at the table, there was an array of other knives, but mostly guns. He'd planned on starting her out with those, just because they were the scariest to girls. He noticed her staring, "Ah, these are the big boys, this is a 273, this is a sawed off shot gun, and this is the best one...." He was getting ready to tell her it was a military grade, M16, but trailed off as she picked up the heavy weapon. She looked at it, up and down turning it in her hand. She reached over and picked up the clip, and slipped it into the holder. She then reached up and pulled the bolt, chambering the shot. She put the stock to her shoulder, and grabbed a hold of the forearm, and looked down the site to the targets center. She pulled the trigger, sending blast after blast into the target. After emptying the clip, she disengaged the bolt, and took the clip out. She then laid the gun and the clip back down onto the table, and grinned at Dean. Dean stared at her, open mouthed, with shock and awe. He picked up the binoculars that were sitting at the table, and looked down at the target. He slowly sat them back down on the table, and looked at Emily. " You just did thirty rounds, in a pattern of what, one and a half inches."

"One inch actually." She said, looking him in the eye.

'Those were not your fathers clothes were they?" he asked, still awed.

"Nope."

"Does Sam know?"

"Nope, and you won't be telling him" She reached up and flipped him on the ground in a move so fast and complicated that Dean just stared at her wide eyed and gasping for breath.

She grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and twisted getting in his face "What are you? A Green Beret?" Dean asked in a gush of breathy air.

"A Green Beret is a hat. I am not a hat. I am a highly trained, professional Army Special Forces Soldier, I am a Army Ranger." She said with pride. "And to become a Ranger, I scored a ninety-three on my APFT, and I did 8 chip ups, a 12 mile road march with a 45 pound ruck sack in less than three hours, _and_ a ten mile march with that same rucksack, in less than 2 hours. I completed Combat Water Survival Training, scored a ninety-nine on my Ranger History exam, and completed a five mile run in thirty-seven minutes. I also scored a ninety-five percent on my SOP exam, and had an unheard of five recommendations from the RASP board. You will not say one word to Sam about this, because I can and will make you suffer. He _needs_ someone to look after, and take care of. Besides I don't want him to think I am a freak, OK?"

Dean stared at her, _yeah, I don't think I can teach her anything, _he thought. He swallowed hard,

"Well, I think your bad ass, and that means, your awesome in my book." Crap, he's said that out loud. _Sam's girl, Sam's_ _girl, Sam's girl_, he repeated his now daily mantra in his head.

She let him go and stood up, and gave him a hand up. She put her hands behind her back, to hide the blue sparks. "Really?" She asked, smiling.

_Alright, you guys gotta tell me what you think. I want at least five reviews before I continue, and this is just getting this party started._


	9. Too Many Secrets

_Hey all, thanks for all the reviews, I was nervous that you all wouldn't like the Army Ranger deal, but well, it's ALL part of my plan. Couple things before I start! One: Thank you to my brother who is a hunter, for telling me about all the knife and gun stuff. I quote "I need to know about guns and knives" "Sigh" "Please, I don't know anything." "What are we hunting?" "Demons, Vampires and werewolves." ***Shocked expression* "**Well, then we need the big guns!" Info Info Info, then later, "Hey, if she can shoot 30 rounds with a pattern of one inch, she's BADASS" And thats a direct quote! Number Two: All the stuff she said she did to become an Army Ranger, is all required, I looked it up. Dang, that girls tough, but I don't even know if girls can become Army Rangers, but she did, so I guess she is bad-ass? Number three: This chapter is going to be short, cause I am tired. Its 10:30, and I have to write this chapter, depolish my chipped ass nails, and I just got home. Why? I am so glad you asked, I (be jealous, and yes I am bragging here) got to see Jason Hawes, and Grant Wilson in person, (I got to talk to Grant) who reminds me of Dean, he's pretty badass himself, and I got up close and personal pics. If you don't know who these guys are, you are living under a rock. They are plumbers, who turned Ghost Hunters. Look them up, and drool over their awesomeness, cause they be real ladies. Anyhoo, enough about them, lets get onto the story. _

_By the way, I wished upon the first star I saw tonight, guess what, I still don't own them._

"So what can you do with a knife?" Dean asked once he caught his breath. Emily picked up the smaller throwing knives and headed over to the dummy hanging from a noose. She flung them, straight into the head, heart, and abdomen. "Ouch, remind me to never piss you off, GI Jane." Emily gave him a dirty look.

"That's original. Jerk"

"Bitch." Came Deans automatic response. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, that was just an automatic response, oh, jees. Really, I didn't mean that." Dean apologized quickly. Emily was to busy laughing at his expression to tell him that it was OK. They spent the rest of the morning going over what moves Emily should do in different hunting situations, and what weaknesses that different creatures had. They were sweating and laughing by the time noon rolled around. Dean was having such a good time, that he didn't even think about food, until Emily's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, I guess your hungry, huh?" Dean asked regretfully.

"Starved, I better get back so I can make lunch. What are you in the mood for?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Your going to cook, for me?" He asked shocked.

"And Bobby and Sam."

"Oh, well just ask Sam what he wants, I'll eat whatever." He said as he turned away from her and grabbed his jacket. He started walking back towards the house, not bothering to wait for her. She jogged up to meet him.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing" But the way his lips pursed, Emily could tell something was up, but she wasn't going to ask again, if he didn't want to talk it wasn't her place to force the issue.

"Hey, tomorrow, can we bring my radio? I really like pumping music when I work out." She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, aren't we coming back tomorrow?"

"I hadn't planned on it, I have got nothing left to teach you, you could probably teach me a few things." He replied, confused why she would want to come back again.

"Well, we can't very well say I learned everything in one day can we, I told you, I don't want Sam to know, he'll think I'm a freak."

"No...he won't. So, the only reason you want to come back here tomorrow is for show, for Sam?" He asked quietly kicking at the gravel.

"Well, yes, but also, I figure we can get to know each other better, hang out. I really enjoyed being with you today." She said, looking away, not wanting to reveal just how much she enjoyed being with him. It was freeing really, most men were intimidated by her skills and ranking. Even military men. But Dean almost seemed proud of her. Dean smiled down at her, "Yeah, I liked it too. Your secret is safe with me, but Em, he won't care. I promise." Emily smiled, but she disagreed.

They got to the house, and Emily went into the kitchen to fix lunch. Sam and Emily had gone grocery shopping the night before so she had a lot to choose from. She fixed a large salad, tomato soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches. It seemed perfect on a cool day like today. Sam came in just as she was finishing up, and sneaked up behind her, and gave her a bear hug. She screamed, loudly, and turn around planning on bludgeoning her attacker. Sam covered the tail end of her scream with a hard warm kiss. They were still kissing when Dean ran at breakneck speed into the kitchen. He saw Sam and Emily kissing, blue sparks shooting toward the ceiling, and stopped mid stride. Sam turned around to look at him, with his arms still encasing Emily's waist.

"Sorry Dean, we didn't mean to scare you, I just startled Emily when I hugged her. Thanks for coming to rescue my girl for me though." He said cheerfully. He turned back towards Emily, having already forgotten Dean's presence. "I missed you today." He said, trailing kisses along Emily's temple. Dean turned and walked out, slamming the front door as he left. Emily heard the Impala's engine soar to life, and the gravel fly as Dean tore out of the driveway. _I just don't get him_, she thought, then all thought left her head as Sam's kisses become more amorous, and she led him upstairs, lunch forgotten till later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later Dean returned to the house. He could hear laughter, and loud music blasting from the living room. He tipped toed in to see what was going on. Sam was sitting on the couch, and Emily and Bobby were standing facing the TV, they had something in their hands, but there backs were to him, so it took him a second to see what it was. The music stopped, and Bobby turned to Emily. Dean could now see it was a guitar, they had to be playing Guitar Hero, but where had they gotten a system? "You kicked my but again, girlie. Your unbeatable." Bobby said, taking the guitar off him, and handing it towards Sam. Sam shook his head.

"I'm beat, I can't do it anymore. Play the system Em, I'll just watch you." Emily looked so disappointed that Dean had to say something.

"I'll play," he looked at Emily. "If you want me too?" he asked, unsure. He had been a dick before, walking out after she had cooked lunch for them. Emily's face lit up, and she handed him the unused guitar.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked.

"Yeah, I rented a game system awhile back, and this came with it." HE said as he tugged the strap over his shoulder. _He looks right at home, with jeans, and dirty t-shirt, and a guitar. He missed his calling, _Emily thought. Dean looked at Sam to see if he had any problem with him playing, but his head was buried in a book. _Guess not_, Dean thought. Emily pressed a couple buttons, and the music started playing. Rockstar, by Nickelback came on, Dean chuckled and started playing. He and Emily sang out loud to all the words and acted out, head bobbing, and raising the guitar in the air. Dean kicked her butt, big time, but she just smiled, happy to have someone good enough to be competition.

"How long did you rent that system?" Emily asked as she took off the guitar.

"A week, but I played nothing but Guitar Hero, and I rented it several times after that. It's one of my favorite games." Dean replied, and he took off his own guitar.

"Yeah, it was a nightmare, over and over again, for hours and hours." Sam said, not looking up from the book he was reading. Emily looked upset.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like this game, I wouldn't have played it if you didn't' want me to. I didn't want to bother you"

"No, no, you didn't bother me." Sam said, setting the book down. "It's just not my thing, that's all."

"Hey, I got an idea. It's only about nine o'clock, lets go to a haunted house! I love them, its like tradition for me. My brother, dad and I go every year." Emily said, getting excited at the thought. She jumped up and down like a little kid, her short hair fluffing in the air. Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way Em. I hate haunted houses. I mean, really. I see enough real ghosts that I don't need to pay good money to see fake ones." Sam said, picking up his book again. Emily's face fell, and her shoulders slumped. Dean could see the let down in her face.

"Hey, I'll take you." Dean said, before the words even registered in his brain they were out of his mouth.

Sam looked up and stared at him. "Your kidding right? You hate those places as much as I do."

"Nah, it's a great place to meet chicks. Let me change, and I'll meet you outside in ten?" he said to Emily, looking at his watch. Emily grinned and looked to Sam in question, to see if it was alright that she go with Dean.

"If you wanna waste your time and money, its fine by me, just don't let Dean leave you there for some girl. And Dean," Dean stopped halfway out the living room and turned to Sam. "Take care of my girl."

"I'll guard her with my life." he said back, seriously. "Always" He muttered under his breath so no one would hear.

Emily smiled at the thought of Dean protecting her with his life. It had a nice ring to it.

_Sorry is so short and mostly fluff, but I'm tired! Please review! The more I get, the quicker I will update! Thanks again for reading my crazy stories! _


	10. Haunted Hell

OK, I am warning you now, this is a LONG chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review! This is a turning point in the story, but I promise, it's all part of the plan, just keep reading, even if you get mad.

Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, Kripke won't sell Jared and Jensen, or their Characters to me. Selfish isn't he?

Sam walked Emily out to the Impala after she changed clothes. She wound up taking longer than Dean had, which was a surprise because Dean was a huge primper. He would stare in the mirror, making sure his hair was gelled just so, and make muscles in the mirror. It was funny, as long as you were not running late. Dean was wearing his leather jacket, and jeans, with a blue button down shirt, with a gray tee under it. Emily had put on biker boots, black skinny jeans, and a Rocky Horror Picture Show shirt. She loved the movie, and felt it seemed perfect for a haunted house. Dean chuckled when he saw it. Sam was already in sweats, and a long sleeve thermal shirt. Emily loved the shirt, as it made his muscles appear even larger than normal. She took in the sight of him as she turned to say goodbye. She sparked blue from her lips as she licked them before Sam leaned in for his passionate goodbye kiss. Dean looked away, and then got in the car. She smiled as Sam opened the door for her to get in. "Take care of her." he said leaning in through the open window.

"Dude, I said I would. I took care of you for twenty four years didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Sam replied, before giving Emily one last quick kiss. Dean gunned the engine and drove off, making Sam jump back to keep his toes from being ran over.

"Which haunted house should we go to?" Emily asked turning to face Dean.

"Well, the newspaper advertised this one about thirty miles from here, that looked good. Wanna try that one first?" He asked, gripping the steering wheel, trying to get the image of them kissing out of his mind.

"Sounds great." She leaned over to turn on the radio, Dean stopped her hand.

"Uh uh, no music, I wanna know more about you." he said grinning at her disappointed expression.

"Can't we turn in on, and leave it low?" She asked hopefully. Dean just looked at her. "I know, I know, 'Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole'. I guess the driver picks no music tonight." She laughed to herself, and looked down at her folded hands.

"What?"

"Nothing." she said.

"Oh, now I gotta know."

"Well, I have a shirt that says that quote. It has a picture of the Impala on it. I was wearing it the day I blinked over. It's one of the things that made Sam believe I wasn't crazy. I just never thought I would be saying it with _the _Dean Winchester, its just weird, you know?" She looked up at him. He stared out at the dark road, thinking.

"Maybe? I mean, well, maybe you were chosen, because you liked the show so much, maybe God, I can't believe I'm saying this, maybe God thinks you belong here, with us. I mean, think about it, you were trained almost since infancy to be a soldier, just like us. Maybe God knows that you would protect the gift he gave you, with your life if needed, in order to protect us, and this world you loved even from another dimension." he shrugged his shoulders, knowing he was getting to philosophical.

Shocked at his thoughtfulness, she just sat there for a few minutes. "Wow, Dean." she finally said.

"So, you said you have a brother. You have any other siblings?" He asked.

"Nope, just Jack. He's an artist. Man, Dad was pissed that he had no intention of joining the army, or any other form of service. Mom loved it though, I never was a girly girl, and well, Jack….He is, well, he's gay." She looked at Dean quickly to gauge his reaction. Nothing, no smirk, no snide comment, just a smile and nod to continue. "Anyway, I never fit in with the two of them, they had a special bond, but Dad and I, well that was a different story. We worked out together, and I went to the military academy, and my life was about being the good soldier, from then on out. I loved it though, you know. I felt like I was doing good with the world. I would feel great whenever I helped out someone, or some country. I did mostly teaching, I taught foreign militaries how to fight, strategic combat. I gave them hope for their country, and hopefully saved a few lives in the process. It doesn't get better than that, does it?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sammy, you know he wants out of this life, right? He wants the house, yard, kids, wife." Dean asked cautiously.

"He wants to rock the white picket fence? Yeah, I kinda got that, I don't know though, what you guys do, its amazing. I want to go on the next job, see what its like, but I don't know that Sam could really quit this. I saw the episode where Zechariah made you drones at that company. Sam busted up the phone, and left to go ghost hunting. I doubt he will really quit."

"Maybe?"

"We moved around a lot, since Dad was stationed just about everywhere. We lived in England in this little sleepy town for a few years, that was fun. We lived in Spain, Italy, Hawaii. I would love to go to Hawaii again. We lived on the island of Kauai, I swear, I would go there in a heart beat to get away. Its wonderful, its lush, with random waterfalls, and tropical birds, and flowers. It's the Garden of Eden. Anyway, I got stationed in St. Louis, and met Rob there. We got engaged, and then I found him in bed with another woman, then he told me that I wasn't soft enough for him. He wasn't the first, but I plan on him being the last. That's why I don't want Sam to know, he thinks of me as soft, and feminine. It's the first time I have ever had a guy look at me like that." She said wistfully.

At just that moment, they pulled up at the haunted house, and there was a mass of cars. They paid for parking, and walked to the end of the line. The line curved around the side of the parking lot, and they could see that it led up to a coral of sort, and people were lined up, shivering in the cold, but you could see the excitement on their faces. Getting into the spirit of things, Emily rubbed her hands together, and bounced from one foot to the other.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked,.

"Just my hands." Dean reached out to grab them, to rub his hands against her, but she pulled away before he could touch them. "I'm good, thanks." she said abruptly. Dean stood there, hurt that she didn't want him to touch her, she could see it on his face. "You don't want those girls over there looking at you, to think your with me do you? I thought that was why you came tonight, to pick up chicks?" She said, thinking that sounded a lot better, than, 'Don't touch me , or I will start to spark blue, and then were will we be. Dean turned around and looked at the girls. They were in their early twenties, all dressed in clothes more appropriate for a night club than a haunted house, and all three were staring at him, trying to decide if Emily was his girlfriend, his sister, or girl-friend. They smiled when they noticed him looking, and he smiled back, more for appearances sake, he wasn't interested in them, at all. Which was a first, that was for sure. They waved when he smiled, and Emily pushed him away from her, telling him to go tap that. He laughed, and reluctantly walked over to them. He stood there talking for about thirty minutes, and when he noticed they were almost to the pay window, he looked up to find Emily. She was still in line, she had her ear buds in, and was listening to music, and playing on her phone. He felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out, to see that he had a text.

'The redhead, she is the one , if you wanna get laid tonight, she is all but falling at your feet.'

He flipped the phone shut, and blushed. The girls all cooed over his redness, touching his arms, and pressing up against him, asking him what the text said. He looked back at Emily, and noticed she had stopped bobbing her head, and was glaring at the redhead's arm gripping his in a seductive grasp. He noticed a red spark shoot out from her hand, and she fisted her hands to keep more from coming. Wondering what was going on, knowing that red was a bad sign, but not remembering what it meant, was it angry, or scared? Not wanting her to be either, he excused himself from the fawning girls, and walked back over to Emily.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, whispering in her ear, after taking one of the buds out. He could hear music coming out of the end.

"Nothing,."

Crap, red was angry. He put the ear-bud into his ear, and was greeted by the lyrics

S is for the simplety

E is for the ecstasy,

X is to mark the spot, cause you know that's the one you really want.'

His mouth dropped open, then grinned. Maybe he could get used to her crappy music, he thought. She reached into her pocket, and took out her Ipod, and started swirling her fingers over the little circle, and all of a sudden he heard, techno type music, and then the song "Womanizer". He cocked his head to look at her, she was smiling again, looking everywhere but at him, like she was innocent of the song that was now blasting in his ear.

"Hey, you told me to go chase some tail, I was just following instructions." he said grinning. They neared the pay window, and paid for their tickets, and then stood in the short line to get into the house. There was a alcove rigged up that had animatronic zombies, singing monster mash and other silly Halloween songs. The back ground had severed heads and blood and guts everywhere. It reminded Dean of the sights of Hell, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Emily took out her Iphone, and started snapping pictures, laughing at the heads turning side to side to the music. Breathing deep, and roughly, Dean bent over at the waist to keep from throwing up, passing out, or both.

"You OK Dean?" Emily asked putting away the phone, once she realized something was wrong. He shut his eyes to block out the view, and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think my dinner didn't agree with me." He faltered at the lie, but it was the best he could come up with on short notice, because really what was he going to say, that the scene reminds me of the torture I did in Hell. She put her hand on his back, and rubbed.

"You wanna go home?" she asked softly, concern dripping from her voice.

"No way, I just forked over forty bucks, were going in, even if I spew, and become a main attraction." he said, trying to make light of his reaction to something that she thought was neat enough to take pictures of. He rubbed his hand across his face to wipe the sweat off, and noticed a girl standing off to the side selling glow in the dark necklaces.

"Hey, I'll be right back." He ran over to her, and pulled money out of his wallet, and then picked out a pink, purple, and green necklace. He jogged back over to her, and placed the necklace around her neck., touching her neck for a little longer than was necessary, and standing a little to close. Emily was glad that her hands were still in her jacket, as she could feel the tingle of sparks. _So not good, _she thought. They entered the haunted house, the front was decorated to look like an old run down mansion. The rooms were filled with rats, and spiders, and dark corners. There were teenagers dressed in ugly makeup and chain saws, jumping out at them. Emily hung onto Deans jacket for dear life, and screamed her way through the maze of rooms, hiding her head in his back. They reached the end of the house, and were lead around to the back to a waiting hayride. Smiling and laughing, they hopped in, and Dean smiled one of his rare true smiles, all his troubles forgotten in the wake of her practically crawling on him, to get away from the random workers coming up onto the moving ride. He put his arm around her protectively, telling himself it was all in good, fun, but who was he kidding, he just liked the feel of his brothers girlfriend in his arms. Which proved he didn't deserve her, who would covet their brothers girl.

They exited off the ride, and entered a cemetery, which was done up in vampires, werewolves, and hunters killing them by staking them. Dean and Emily got a good laugh, knowing the real way to kill those creatures. They went through a metal tunnel, and walked right into a scene out of Hell. There were puppets of men ripping apart other men, and humans laying in pieces on tables, and racks. Dean stopped dead, and leaned over and lost his dinner. Emily stopped and looked at him. He was pale white, and shaking. She reached out for his hand, suddenly realizing what this must remind him of. He shuddered and ran. He ran as if the fires of hell were licking his feet, he didn't stop to think, he just ran blindly. He ran into and over people, as they shouted at his rudeness. Emily ran after him, scared that he was going to get hurt in the darkness, and trying to find a way to help him get out of the maze, to ease his memories. Finally she reached him, just as he was coming to the end of the maze, and was tripping out into the parking lot. People stopped and stared at him, and he retched into the bushes again, this time dry heaves, since he had nothing left.

Emily saw him bent over the bushes, and rushed over, reaching out her hand. Dean whipped around to face her, fists raised to strike, forgetting for the moment he wasn't in hell, and the hand was for comfort, not pain. Emily reared back, and tried to step away, and tripped over her boots, and tumbled down the small hill that led into a ravine. Dean saw her startled expression, and paused, realizing what he had just done. He reached for her, but it was to late, and she disappeared, screaming into the darkness.

Dean followed her down, and pulled the small flashlight he always carried with him out of his coat pocket. Screaming her name he looked side to side in the tiny light the flashlight afforded. He found her tangled in a vine, her right foot out awkwardly to the side. "Oh my God, Emily, are you ok? Please tell me your ok. I am so sorry, I am so sorry." He just kept repeating the words, hoping they conveyed his true feelings.

"Dean, its OK" Emily said, reaching up to his face and turning his face so he was forced to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have brought you here. I completely forgot, about…well, you know." She wasn't able to bring the word to her lips. "It's Ok, I'm ok. Just help me up, will you?' She reached up and he took her be the arms, and she stood. She let out a whimper, and fell back down, not able to put her weight on her right foot. Dean looked down at her, in pain, because of him.. He cursed, and reached down, and picked he up bridle style, with out the slightest difficulty. Emily reached around and put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulders.

He just kept murmuring apologies, and I will make it betters in her ear the whole walk back to the Impala. He gently sat her inside, and unlaced her boot. Cringing as she hissed when he took it off, he then removed her sock. An ugly black bruise was already forming on her ankle. "I have to check to see if its broken, ok. It won't feel good, Emily, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She softly touched his hand and shook her head.

"It's not your fault, its mine, I should have thought before letting you come here. I know a little about your time in Hell, I saw it. I saw you hanging by hooks, with your flesh ripped apart, and flames licking at your skin. I saw it all, and I know what you did to survive. I know, Dean, this is my fault, not yours." She had tears in her eyes. Dean said nothing, and felt around on her ankle, with enough skill that she knew he knew what he was doing.

"It's not broken, thank God." He said under his breath. He slid her foot into the car, and shut the door. He walked around the car, kicking the gravel and swearing, as he did so. He got in, and started the engine, with out saying a word. They said nothing till they were almost to Bobby's. "You saw me in Hell?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She whispered.

He pursed his lips, and ground his teeth back and forth, she thought he was going to rip the steering wheel off. "I" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "never wanted you to see that." his voice cracked. "How could they show that? What kind of sick man shows that to people on TV?" He asked, his voice cracking again, and tears welling up in his eyes.

"I think he showed it for people to get an idea of the pain you were in. He showed you screaming and calling for Sam. I think he wanted us to know what you were going through, in the name of your brother."

Dean looked at her, tears streamed down her cheeks. He pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. He just sat there, not looking at her. "I want you to know something. What I went through in the pit, for Sam. It's nothing compared to what I am going through right now, for him, for you." He never looked at her, he just kept staring at the road.

"Dean?"

He turned to look at her, slowly. Her eyes said it all. She reached up to him, and touched his face, finally allowing him to see the sparks that she had been hiding for days. The warmth that came from them, sent his pain to the back reassesses of his mind, and he shut his eyes, as peace stole over him. He gasped as he felt her soft lips on his, hesitantly. He roughly tugged her to him, and showed her with his mouth and hands how much he wanted her. After a few arduous minutes, he pulled away.

"I can't, I can't Emily. Sam likes you, probably even loves you. I can't, I won't do that to him. I won't." He turned back towards the wheel, and put the car into gear, and drove back home. Dreading having to tell Sam, that he evidently couldn't take care of Emily after all. He pulled into the driveway, honking as he did so. Sam came bounding out, before the car was even in park.

"It took you guys long enough!" he called, but stopped short at Deans expression as he got out of the car. "What happened!" Sam called, running toward the passenger door, and hauling it open roughly.

"Oh, I fell, I got scared, and tripped over my own two feet., and sprained my ankle. Dean checked me out, its not broken, but I'll need help into the house." Emily said, spitting out a story, before Dean had to explain what really happened. Sam stood up, and glared at Dean over the hood of the car.

"What the Hell Dean? I leave her in your care for a couple hours, and she comes back hurt. I specifically told you to watch out for her!" He was yelling now, and Bobby came to the door. Sam scooped Emily up, and took her inside. He sat her on a chair in the kitchen, and motioned Dean into the living room. Dean went willingly into the slaughter, and followed him, a few steps behind.

"I can't believe you did this! What happened, were you hitting on some girl and quit paying attention? You need to get a grip man, she needs protecting, or did you forget what Castiel said? Were you thinking so much with your little brain that you forgot to think with your larger one?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's all my fault, I take full responsibility for it." Dean said quietly. Emily got up, and limped into the kitchen, her foot already feeling a little better.

"Sam, its not his fault. He was right there, no one could have prevented it, it just happened so fast, its not a big deal, I'll be fine." she said, trying to ease some of Sam's worry, and Deans guilt.

"I don't care Em, it's time Dean took responsibility." Sam was yelling again. Dean had finally had enough. "I take responsibility! How about you! You have been with her for over two months, and she still hasn't gotten a protection tattoo, you still haven't taught her the basics, a simple exorcism, or anything useful to help protect her. You figure you will always be there to help her out, and protect her. What are you gonna do little brother, use your demon power to protect her? She need to know how to handle herself in this fucked up world!" He shoved Sam in the chest, and Sam reared back his right hand and punched him in the face. Emily hobbled over to the two men, and tried to stop the fight, Bobby sat there dumfounded at the whole display.

Emily got caught up in the struggle and somehow got smacked in the face, but couldn't figure out who did it. She put her hand to her face, and the pain in her foot was now forgotten, she raced out of the room, and into the kitchen. This started the two men into another brawling and screaming match, which abruptly ended when they heard the squeal of tires peal out of the driveway. They looked up, like startled deer in the headlights of an oncoming car, and pulled away from each other. They stood up, and looked at Bobby.

"Go get her, you idjits!" He said, looking at them like they had lost their minds. They looked at each other and ran towards the door, their fight forgotten in the heat of the moment, their only thought was about getting Emily back, safe and sound. They raced out to the Impala, and noticed Emily's red mustang that had been parked off to the side was gone. Dean fumbled for the keys, got them out of his pocket, and then dropped them in his haste,.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam yelled, as Dean finally found them on the dark ground, and slammed himself into the passengers seat. Dean threw himself into the drivers, and started the engine, and pealed out of the driveway, like the devil was after him.

Emily was crying and holding her face with one hand and driving with the other. She couldn't believe they were acting like such jerks, over a stupid sprained ankle, that didn't even hardly hurt anymore. She wanted, no needed music, and she reached blindly into the passengers seat for her ipod that she had thrown down when she started her car. She was racing down the dark winding, and unfamiliar road, and kept taking quick glances towards the passengers seat to see if she could see the ipod. Finally getting the small device in her hand and sighing a sigh of relief, at finally being able to get some music on to calm her thoughts she looked back at the road. She screamed as she saw a man in the light of her headlights, standing in the middle of the road, with his hand out to stop her. She lost control of her car, and the little red car slid off the road, and straight into a tree. The car almost instantaneously caught on fire. The impala which had been close behind saw the car slide off the road, and came to a quick stop. Both the boys jumped out of the car, Dean barely remembering to put the car in park, just as the car burst into a large ball of fire. Emily was no where to be see along the side of the road. Screaming her name, the boys ran towards the fiery blaze. The heat was horrendous, Sam had never felt anything so hot in his life. Sam looked at Dean. Dean's face was contorted, in fury, and pain. Then, his face smoothed out into determination, and Dean started walking straight toward the fire, unperturbed at the heat, he had felt that heat before, he had felt it for over thirty years.

Sam realized that Dean was planning on walking straight into the massive fire, to try to get to Emily. Sam ran and tackled Dean, Dean pushed and kicked at him. "I can get her Sam, I can get her!"

"No, Dean, you can't. There's no way she survived that blast. There is just no way." Sam said, his voice cracking at the pain that statement caused him. Dean looked at him, his eyes filled with matching pain, and screamed. Sam sat on the side of the road, holding his brother as he screamed Emily's name over and over.


	11. You Owe Me A Car

_WOW, I hope people just didn't have time to read, cause I only got ONE review! So now I'm nervous, that you all don't trust me! I will post this chapter, and this one will be long too, but if I don't get feedback, don't know if I will continue, as I don't want to keep writing if you all don't like it! _

_Disclaimer: So Supernatural is a rerun tonight, and I was so planning my night around a new episode, so now I am mad, and am glad I don't own them. Even I know that's a lie._

"_Bobby!" Castiel called from the living room. Bobby wheeled himself in and found Cas standing in the middle of the room, holding an unconscious Emily. He head was lolled back, and her arms and legs lay off to the side._

"_Good God, what happened!" Bobby yelled and he wheeled over to her. Cas had laid her on the couch by then, and she groaned. She had a gash on the side of her head, and bruises on her arms, but otherwise seemed ok. _

"_She was driving away, and there are demons across town looking for her, we have put spells, and watchers around, but they were close, so I stood in the middle of the road to stop her car, I guess she didn't see me, and when she finally did, she swerved to miss me and hit a tree. The car hit the tree and burst into flames, but by that time I had her with me and was already flying to get here. Where is Sam and Dean?"_

_Bobby looked around for a minute, before he realized the boys were not back yet. "Didn't you tell them to come back here, I know your fast, but how far behind could they be?" He asked._

"_I didn't see them, I just saw Emily, and as the car burst I left to bring her here. Why would they be there?"_

"_Oh My God! Cas, they went after her, they are going to think that she is in the car. You have to tel….." Cas was already gone,_

_Dean and Sam were still sitting by the road, watching the flames slowly die down. They could hear sirens in the background. They were just getting up when Cas appeared in from of them. They looked sorrowfully at Cas, both opening their mouth at the same time, but no sound came out. They had no idea how to tell Cas that Emily was dead, and she had died running from them, because they had hurt her, while fighting over her. Cas put a hand on each man, "She's fine. I grabbed her before the car caught fire. She's at Bobby's right now." They stared at Cas, stunned, and then looked at each other. They grinned, and both ran for the Impala. Slamming their bodies into it, they drove off at breakneck speed to the house. _

_Running inside, calling Emily's name, they stopped up short, at the sight of her passed out on the couch, Bobby attending to the cut on the side of her face. Bobby glared at them as they entered. "See what you two morons did. Are you satisfied?" They looked down at their feet, mirror images of shame. _

"_Is she ok?" Sam asked walking over to her, and kneeling down by the couch. He rubbed the bruise that had formed on her cheek, and she gasped in pain. "It's ok, I'm here, Em. I'm right here. I am so sorry, I don't know what to say, I'm an idiot." _

_Emily took a deep breath and opened one eye. She saw Sam's face looming over her, and shut her eye again. Sighing, she opened both eyes, and squinted against the pain in her head. "Where is Cas?" she asked, through gritted teeth. She had red sparks coming off the wounds, and her shoulders. Trying to calm her down, Sam looked around for Cas trying to give her anything she wanted. Cas appeared out of nowhere and came to stand by the couch, looking down at her. "You…owe….me….a…car!" She said, spitting red sparks at him. _

"_I'm sorry, I had to stop you." Cas said calmly. _

"_What's going on here?" Sam asked. "Cas jumped into the middle of the road, and put his hand out, I didn't see him until the last minute, and then the next thing I know, boom." She gripped her Ipod in her hand, tight. "At least my baby is ok." She said waving it around in the air. "This is way more important than the car, I can replace the car, I would never be able to remember what songs were on here." She smiled at that, and all four men let out a sigh of relief. She was going to be fine. _

_Bobby told Emily that she was going to have to stay on the couch and take it easy, as she might have a concussion, and that she couldn't sleep for at least twelve hours. It was late, and Sam and Dean had already come down from the high off the fight, and accident. They decided they would stay up with her together for a couple hours, and then take turns keeping her awake. _

"_So, what you guys wanna do?" Emily asked._

_They shrugged. "Well, then, as it seems only fair, since I am the one hurt, and its your fault, I get to pick, and there for….drum roll please…..I pick, I get to tell you about FanFiction!" They stared at her, confused. _

"_What the hell is FanFiction?" Dean asked. _

"_Ahhh, you remember when you found out about Chucks books, and you found that website, with the stories? " They nodded. "Well where I am from, there is a whole site dedicated to stuff like that, and you boys are by far and away the most popular. The last I looked there were almost 29,000 entries."_

"_Damn, I am hot!" Dean said smiling to break the tension. He knew that this was not going to end well, he remembered reading some weird crap on the website about the books, and they were not near as popular as a TV series. "So, were there mostly Dean fans?"_

"_About a third, the other third were Team Sam, and then there was slash." She smiled evilly at them. She remembered how grossed out they were about that particular subject., and she was going to make them listen to everything she had read about. Cas, you sit too, you so don't get out that easy. So, where do I start?" She tapped her finger to her chin, her bruised chin, which then hurt. She grimaced, and then her eyes lit up. "I've got it! In the one of the few season five episodes I got to see, there was a girl, I forget her name, anyway, she loved Sam. She was writing slash, let me see, what was it she wrote….oh, yeah….'This is wrong Sam, Dean said, Sam touched Dean's collarbone, and said in a husky voice…If this is wrong I don't want to be right." She looked up to see their expressions, and laughed with glee at the horror on their faces. Well Sam and Dean, Cas just looked confused. _

'_More? Yeah, this is a great topic of conversation, let see there are several other kinds of slash, too. Dean and John, Sam and John, Dean and Cas. All very detailed, and very very" she leaned in at that moment and grinned at their sickened expressions. "erotic." She leaned back onto the couch, and waited. _

"_Erotic?" Sam asked. "How would you know? You didn't actually read any of that crap, did you?" They saw her expression, and their eyes fell to the floor._

"_I did read it, and it was pretty steamy, I know there were several where Dean was pregnant, sometimes by Sam, others by Cas. Those were interesting. There was one that involved oil, and lotion. My personal favorite was the bondage fluff. That was very interesting. You wanna know the best part, after I read them, I could sort of see what they were talking about when I watched the show. It almost, but not quite made me wanna throw up, and quit watching the show."_

"_Please tell me that you didn't keep reading that, that stuff." Sam asked, begging her with his puppy dog eyes to stop this torture, but knew he had no choice to wait it out, she had almost died, because of all three of them._

_Emily smiled again, "No, I only read a couple, most of what I remember was the descriptions. But it still makes you wanna behave doesn't it. Act like that again, and I swear, I will write my own, and read them to all three of you, out loud, for a bed time story every night. Got it!" She said, sternly, deciding that they had had enough punishment for now. They all nodded, recalcitrant. _

"_So, can we watch a movie or something? I am so going to be bored for the next twelve hours." She asked._

_They all jumped up, glad that their punishment was over. She heard Cas ask Dean what slash was, and saw Dean gag a little as he explained in as little detail as possible. The poor angel looked like he wanted to tear the image out of his beautiful head. She just smiled, serves them right, she thought._

_Sam and Dean had a tactic agreement that they were not going to discuss Deans reaction to Emily's death. Sam chose to ignore the implications, and Dean knew he wouldn't hurt his brother with his feeling, so nothing needed to be said. The small group sat and watched an eighties fest with, Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, and Ferris Buellers Day off. Emily thought Cas got a whole new insight into teen angst. Cas was riveted, and he barely blinked from the screen. By the time Ferris was over, Dean and Sam had both nodded off, Sam on the couch with Em's feet in his lap, and Dean in a lazy boy, with his feet hanging to the side. Emily noticed that Sam's socks had a hole in them, and decided the next time she went shopping she was going to buy him some clothes. What else was she going to do with her forty grand._

_Cas looked at Emily, "That was very enlightening." he said seriously. _

"_Have you ever even watched TV Cas?" Emily asked._

"_No, they don't have TV in heaven." _

'_Then I ain't going, let me tell you." she said chuckling._

_Cas looked her straight in the eye, "Oh, yes, you are going to heaven." he touched her hands and felt the power that radiated off her._

"_Cas, why do you think he chose me? I'm nothing special."_

"_Ah, but you are. You were chosen to teach Dean to love, and to teach Sam unselfishness. And when they learn those lessons, they will both get what their heart truly desires, and you will get all the answers you seek. Now, tell me about this Ferris, and why did he not want to go to this institution for higher education." Emily laughed softly, knowing she had gotten all the information she was going to get from Cas. _

_The next afternoon Emily woke up feeling better than she had in several days. She could hear Sam whistling in the next room, and clicking on his keyboard. She gingerly got up, and tested her ankle on the hard floor. It was still tender, but she was able to walk. She went into the den, if that's what you wanna call it. She leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. He looked up at her and grinned, " How are you feeling." He asked, pushing her short hair aside to see the gash. _

"_I have been better, but I feel mentally good, I think I needed the eighties to get me out of my slump. What cha doing?" She asked looking at the computer. Sam slammed the top down, and put his hands on top so she couldn't see. _

"_It's a surprise. I am taking you out tonight, in about an hour actually, so you better go get dressed, and wear something nice." She looked at him in shock. _

"_Were going out?" She asked, surprised, because he never wanted to go anywhere, really. He always wanted to keep her at home, where he thought she was safest. _

"_Dean was right, I was hiding you away, afraid something would hurt you, but that stops now. We are going out tonight, to celebrate, and then tomorrow, you get a new tattoo, and I am going to start teaching you how to do an exorcism, and how to make holy water. After that, we will see. Now go, take a shower, and get dressed" he said, giving her a thump on her butt. _

_She grinned and went up stairs to the main bathroom. She took a couple aspirin, and hopped into the shower. By the time she was out, her ankle was almost pain free. She put on makeup, with extra care to cover her bruises and the cut. She flat ironed her hair, and went into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. She shut the bedroom door, and took the towel off. Just at the moment, Dean opened the door, "Hey Sam, do you have any…" He stopped short, at the image of Emily standing there with a towel dropping from her hand, completely naked, and glistening from the shower. He turned around and slammed the door, then leaned against it, and closed his eyes. He could do this, he told himself. He had to, because Sam told him what he planned for that night, and if all went well for Sam, Emily would be in Dean's life for a long, long time. _

_Emily stared at the door, and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes, and then opened them a second later, with resolve. She walked over to her black bag that she kept misc. things in. She pulled out the white shirt she had hidden from Sam. It said Team Dean on it. She looked at it, and then muttered to herself, "That's enough, Emily, your done. Its done, over. She wadded it up , and shoved in deep into her bag. She went to the closet, and pulled out her nicest dress. It was a tight black dress, with a royal blue halter top. It was short, and the halter went low between her breast. She slipped it on, and slipped her feet into black high heels, with straps that went up her ankle a little. The shoes made her ankle throb, but she didn't care. Sam was taking her out tonight. _

_She gave herself one last look in the mirror, and nodded her approval. She opened the door, and turned to go down the steps. Sam was at the bottom of the steps, in a suit and tie, with a dozen red roses in his hand. His eyes glowed when he saw her. He gasped a little, and smiled, reaching out his hand as she neared the bottom of the steps. She looked up into his eyes, and melted. He saw her shoes, and tsk'd at her choice of foot apparel. "You look amazing, but you really shouldn't wear those shoes." She put her finger to his lips, and blue sparks tingled them. _

"_I will wear these if I want too, there for you." She took the roses and set them on a side table, and stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips, "You look so handsome, I can't believe I ever thought you should cut your hair." She said, as she tucked a lock behind his ear. He chuckled at that, and took her hand. He led her outside to a waiting limo. _

_Emily looked at him, confused. "How do you think we were going to get to the restaurant, walk?" he asked teasingly. She had never been inside a limo, and the chauffer opened the door, gazing appreciative at her. Sam towered over him, intimidating him to show him who she belonged to. After tonight he thought, no one will have to guess who she belongs to, he thought to himself. Neither one noticed Dean leaning against the Impala in the dark, watching the limo take them away. _

_They reached the restaurant, it was one of the nicest in town, and Sam checked in with the hostess. She immediately smiled and had them follow her to a private alcove, with a two person table. There were candles and flowers on the table, along with a bottle of champagne cooling in the bucket. Emily looked at Sam, shocked he had gone to all this trouble for her. He wouldn't even play guitar hero with her. Sam pulled out her chair, and she sat. They looked over the menu, and when the waiter came Sam ordered for them both. The waiter poured them some champagne, and Emily waited till he left before asking Sam, "What is this all about? Sam, what are we celebrating?" Sam looked around, nervously. _

_Taking a huge breath, he got up, and kneeled down in front of her, "This" he said, as he opened a box. Inside was a simple gold band, with diamonds going around the entire circle. It was stunning in its simplicity, and it was perfect. "Emily Mueller, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She stared at Sam in shock. He hadn't even said I love you yet, but was in front of her proposing? _

"_Sam" Emily said softly. "It's beautiful, I can't believe it." She held her hands up to her face, tears in her eyes. She knew she was going to have to tell him about her past, but she was afraid. "Sam I have to tell you something before I give you my answer. I was, " she paused for a deep breath, "I was a army ranger before I came here. I am not a weak little girl. I love that you think of me that way, but Sam, I could beat the crap out of you if I wanted." She sat there and stared at him, scared of what his reaction would be._

_He thought for a few seconds, and then looked at her. "So you're a freak like me?" he said smiling. "Emily, I don't' care, that just makes me feel better, I don't have to worry as much about you, if I know you can handle yourself in a crisis. That accident made me realize that I love you, and if I don't snatch you up now, I might lose you." he said. "Please, sweetheart, Marry me, and put me out of my misery." Emily smiled and let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding. _

"_Yes, Sam Winchester, I will marry you!" She leaned over and kissed him, pushing from her mind that she had just kissed Dean the night before. _


	12. The Offer

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Since I got so many, I am continuing with the next chapter, as always PLEASE review, so I know to keep going. **_

_**Disclaimer: I now own a new WII, and own my own MII versions of Dean and Sam, but unfortunately, I don't own kripkes version. BooHoo**_

**Dean laid on his bed, with his hands behind his back, thinking of the conversation he and his brother had that morning. After Emily had fallen asleep and Castiel went where ever it was he goes, Sam motioned for Dean to follow him out to the back yard.**

"**Dean, I need to talk to you about something." Sam said, cautiously. He knew his brother was NOT going to want to have this discussion. Dean didn't disappoint.**

"**Sam, I really don't think" Dean started, walking away from Sam.**

**Sam reached up and grabbed his arm, swinging him back around. "No, we **_**are**_** having this conversation, Dean. You don't have a choice. I want to know how you feel about Emily. I mean, come on your reaction to what we thought was her death was way more than what would be normal if you didn't care for her. Do you care for her?"**

**Dean just stood there and stared at Sam, stubbornly not saying anything, giving nothing away, refusing to speak. Sam sighed. "Dean"**

**Nothing, just that same look. Dean blinked a couple times, and then started picking at his nails, like he was bored. "Dean"**

**Nothing.**

"**Ok, if you won't talk, I will. I love her, Dean, but I love you more. If you want her, and she wants you, and don't think I haven't noticed, then I will step back. Do you understand. I **_**will**_** walk away, for you and her, if that's what you both want. But, I swear to God Dean. If you don't speak up, I'm taking her. I won't think twice. If you don't speak now, forever hold your peace, because I will ask her to become my wife tonight, and I WILL NOT LOOK BACK. Dean, answer me!" Sam was staring at him, with his hands on Dean shoulders, shaking him, in frustration..**

**Dean just stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned and walked away. He knew he didn't deserve Emily, or his brother for that matter. He was worthless, and he knew it. What he had done in hell, to stop his own pain. His father had survived twice as long as him, and never gave in. Emily deserved Sam, Sam may have broken the final seal, but he, he had broken the first, due to his own inability to take the punishment he had agreed to, to save Sammy. **

**Sam watched Dean walk away. He knew, just knew Dean loved her, but if he was going to throw her away, he would be damned before he didn't snatch her up. Dean knew what he was doing, and he had offered. There was no turning back now.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Back at the restaurant, Emily and Sam were on their third glass of champagne, and had finished their appetizers of shrimp cocktail, and were starting on their salad. Emily felt a huge weight come off her shoulder now that Sam knew her secret, and best of all, Sam was thrilled? They discussed anything and everything that they could think of. Sam's time at Stanford, and his feeling about the life he had had hunting. He told her he really wanted a normal life, but knew that was probably impossible, due to there were so many things that people needed protecting from, and he was one of a few that even knew about it, let alone how to kill the supernatural. Sam told her he wanted children, and that knowing Emily was the one to give them to him made him so happy. Emily was thrilled that the man across the table wanted her for herself. She discussed her life in the military, her family, her parents divorce, her fathers pride in her career, her brother. They talked for hours after there food was long gone, happy in their new found openness. Any thoughts of Dean from either one were long gone, in the glow of their happiness. **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Dean heard them come into the house. They were laughing, and giggling. Closing his eyes in despair, **_**she said yes, **_**he thought**_**. **_**He heard them bumping into walls, and could hear murmured pillow talk. He took his pillow and put it over his head so he didn't have to hear them making out in the hall. He could still hear everything. He heard her shoes drop on the floor in the hall. He heard a zipper, and then a giggle as someone stumbled. He heard the softer sounds off kissing, and then a slam of the door to the adjoining bedroom. He pushed the pillow harder over his ears, and then pulled up the blankets trying to block it out. It seemed like his hearing only improved, as he could now hear the bed smacking up against the wall. That sound went on for what he felt like forever. About the time he thought he was going to have to leave, or lose his mind, he heard Sam grunt, and Emily shout. **_**Finally,**_** he thought.**__**He then heard music, and wished they would have turned it on, before they decided to make mad passionate love, cause now the sounds were burned into his eardrums, and he would forever know what Emily sounded like when she came.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000 **_

**The next morning, Bobby and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal, when Sam and Emily came downstairs, hand in hand. Both had smiles from ear to ear. Bobby looked up, looked at Sam, then Emily, then back to Sam. Then he looked at Dean, wondering if Dean knew what was going on, they were just too happy. "Hey, Bobby. Guess what? Emily agreed to marry me last night!" Sam said, eagerly telling Bobby. Bobby's mouth dropped open, then he reached up to hug Emily, and shook Sam's hand.**

"**Congrats, boy. You got a great girl!" He then looked at Dean to see Dean's reaction. Dean hand stilled for just the briefest moment over his coffee cup, and then he took it, and walked out the front door. **

**He didn't turn back when he said, "Congrats you too. I found us a job, better get packed up!"**

"**A job, do you know what he's talking about?" Sam asked Bobby. **

"**Yeah, something about that Little Bastard Car, you know that one that one that James Dean died in? Evidently, some guy died in a strange way in it. You guys better go pack, you know how he gets when he wants to go. Hey Sam, I wanna talk to you for a second. Emily, would you mind giving us a minute?" Bobby asked.**

"**Sure, I will just go upstairs and pack." **

"**Sam, sit down." Sam sat, looking nervous. "I am really happy for you kids, you know that right?" Sam nodded his head, knowing where this was heading. "Ok, then. You also know that your brother is madly in love with Emily too?" Sam nodded.. "So, just go easy on the lovey dovey stuff ok. He's in serious pain. I am not going to tell you that you should give Emily up, that's not fair to either of you, but just be easy on Dean."**

"**Bobby, I will. I offered to step back, Dean refused. He just….well. I don't know what he's doing, but I did give him the chance, he just turned it down." Sam stood and stared into space, thinking for a minute. Emily quietly snuck upstairs. So Sam had offered to step back, but Dean didn't want her. **_**It's a good thing I chose Sam then, she thought. **_

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_**They were all packed and on the road with in the hour. They headed to the town where all the strange deaths were, and found out it was some crazy God, who was killing people under the guise of their idols, ending with some sick-o fight with Paris Hilton. Boy their life was weird. **_

_**Later that week, Emily and Sam were in their hotel room, Sam and Emily shared one, Dean had one of his own. Dean was at a local bar, which is where is spent most of his nights now a days, drinking beer, and hitting up women. He was pretty successful at getting the vision of Emily fawning over Sam out of his head, when he was in a drunken stupor. She cooked for him when possible, and acted like Dean was invisible. She sparked like crazy anytime Sam came near her, and Dean was about to lose his mind. Dean could tell that now that Sam had excepted her for who she was, and everything was out in the open between them, she had forgotten all of their chemistry. Dean was glad, or at least he told himself that. He was drunk, and decided that he just couldn't be bothered to take a girl home, and that he better just get back to the hotel room, and sleep it off. **_

_**Just as Dean walked into his room, Sam came rushing in, with Emily right behind him. "Dean, Chuck called." Dean looked up at Sam, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, since there were two Sam's, and they kept swaying in an odd manner. Finally they settled down to just one, and stopped swaying, well almost.**_

"_**Yeah, what did he want?"**_

"_**He wouldn't say, just that we have to come to his house, NOW. He said it was important, and couldn't wait."**_

"_**Well, its going to have to Sammy, cause I am drunk off my ass, and YOU are not driving Baby, so we will leave in the morning. Now, get out and let me sleep." **_

"_**But, he said…"**_

"_**Now! Sammy. I am tired. Go away!" Sam and Emily left, and went back to their room. **_

"_**I wonder what's going on, and what is so important. How far are we from Chuck's house?" Emily asked.**_

"_**About seven hours. We'll find out soon enough I guess." They went to bed, but not to sleep. They had been making love every night, and were not about to stop now,. Then next morning, they knocked on Dean's door, and came in when he unlocked the door. They had brought coffee, lots of coffee. Dean took it thankfully, and finished the last bit of packing. They went out the Impala, and threw their stuff in. Sam and Dean rode in front, with Emily in back, listening to her Ipod, as usual. They drove the seven hour drive, with only a couple stops for a restroom break, and one food break. By the time they got to Chucks, Emily was exhausted, and looked the worse for wear. **_

_**They got out of the car, and walked up the walk way, the door opened before they got close enough to knock. Chuck was there, with a huge grin on his face. He looked at Sam, "You are NOT going to believe this, come see!" They all looked at each other , wondering what the hell had Chuck so excited. They went into the living room, and saw a girl sitting on the couch, talking to Cas. She looked up as they walked in, and stood up. **_

"_**SAM!" she yelled, and started towards him. Sam ran to her, and his knees buckled, as he enveloped her into a hug.. **_

_**Tears came down his face, and he stroked her hair lovingly, he smiled at her. "Jessica, oh, sweetheart, is it really you?" He kissed her hard on the mouth, then trailed kissed along her jaw, whispering 'I love you's', and 'I missed you's', all the while. He held on to her tight, afraid she would disappear. Dean stood in the doorway, watching the scene, dumbfounded. He slowly turned to Emily, to see her reaction, to her fiancé hugging and kissing a women that he had almost been engaged to, and who, it seemed had come back from the dead. Emily was immobile, eyes wide, with her hand on the doorframe for support. She looked green. **_

_**Emily knew she should do something, but she was so shocked, first by the fact that Jessica was back, but also, and mainly, by the fact that Sam was hugging and kissing her, completely forgetting that his fiancé was standing watching the whole thing. Devastating was the fact that Jessica was everything she wasn't. Tall, slim, blond, beautiful, and delicate. There was no way she could compete with her kind of beauty., she was more rocker than country. More active, than soft. She wanted to die, right then and there, as tears slid down her cheeks. She looked at Dean, and Dean was staring at her,his expression filled with sorrow for her, she wiped her eyes, as Dean made a little coughing sound. Sam and Jessica looked up from their little reunion. **_

_**Sam's face would have been comical if the situation were not happening to her. Jessica looked from Sam, to Dean, and then to Emily. She looked back at Sam. "Who is this?" she asked, nodding towards Emily, and smiling. Sam just stood there, not know what to say. He looked to Dean, who was standing straight as a board, waiting to see how this played out, because he realized his life might depend on it. Emily stuck her chin up, smoothed her mussed hair, then walked towards Jessica with her hand out. **_

"_**My name is Emily, and I am Sam's fiancé." She then leaned over, took Sam's arms from around Jessica, and stared pointedly at Jessica, daring Jessica to argue. **_


	13. It's me or the Zombie

_Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be mostly fluff, and don't get pissed at Emily, what would you do if your fiances dead ex was back? Also, I don't know why everything was in bold and underlined, so sorry._

_Disclaimer: Man, I wished I owned Dean right about now. I just finished watching Eye of The Tiger, again. Also, as a side note, I can play that with a 95 o_n guitar hero, wonder why? LOL

There was silence, you could have heard a pin drop, after Emily made her statement. Chuck looked at Cas, "They're engaged? I thought you said..." He stopped at Cas's glare. "Awkward!" he said in a little sing song voice. Jessica stared at Sam.

"Sammy?" she asked.

"His name is Sam, he's a big boy now." Emily said through gritted teeth, how dare she call him Sammy.

"I'm sorry, was I speaking to you?" Jessica said snottily.

"Nope, you were speaking to MY fiance, and there for, to me." Emily punctuated this remark, by taking Sam's hand and putting it around her waist. Sam stood there, limply, having no idea what to do, or how he had gotten into this situation. Dean stood off the the side, and grinned like a mad man. This was great! He couldn't have asked for anything more entertaining. Sam with two girls, and they were this close to a cat fight.

"Hey, ladies, can we take this outside, and get physical?" Dean asked. Both women look at him, and if looks could kill, Dean would have turned to dust on the spot. Seeing Dean about to get attacked, finally sent Sam into action. He grabbed Emily's hand, and pulled her outside, putting a finger up to the others telling them to stay put. "Well, I guess we can all sit down, and Cas here can tell us what the frig is going on." Dean said, still the the wicked grin.

Sam forcilby ushered Emily outside, and spun her around. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"I could say the same thing, were you not just in there, kissing and telling that, that Zombie that you love her? How _could_ you? I was right _there_, Sam."

Sam stood there quietly for a second, looking at the ground, shuffling his feet. _Oh, no_, Emily thought, _he's going to do the puppy dog eyes._ Sam looked up, with the puppy dog eyes. "Damn." Emily said.

"What?" Sam asked, knowing full well what he was doing. "Em, I'm sorry. It was just the shock of seeing her again, you know. I love you, I am with you now, this doesn't change that. I swear." He reached for her, and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "You know you can't stay mad at me." He said pouting. Emily sighed, knowing it was true, and leaned up for a kiss. Sam kissed her softly, showing how sorry he was. They walked back towards the house, and as they entered, they heard ruffling, and shuffling. When they got into the living room, Jessica was sitting halfway on the couch, Dean was reading a magazine upside down, and Chuck and Cas were playing a scrabble game, but none of the pieces on the board were actually words.

"Spying on us?" Emily and Sam asked at the same time. They got a chorus of no's and never's. Then everyone looked around, innocently. "Yeah right." Emily said. Sam sat down in the lone lazyboy, and Emily sat on his lap, and put her arm around him, and snuggled close. She kissed him on the cheek, and then lazily played with his hair, and looked at Jessica.

"So, what are you doing back?" she asked, none to nicely.

"I don't know, I just appear in Chucks house. Chuck somehow knew who I was, and called Sam. Castiel showed up a couple minutes later, freaking out. No one knows how I got here, none of the angels did it that their aware of, and were assuming that no demon would want to bring me back."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Emily said cheekily. Jessica just stared at her, confused. Sam elbowed her in the ribs, her still tender ribs. She reached over and took a good bit of his hair and wrapped it in her fist. "I wouldn't do that again, if I were you, got it?" She asked Sam, who was now staring at her, stunned, that she had that much strength, and that she would pull his hair in front of everyone. After Sam nodded, she leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. She could feel Sam getting hard under her, and laughed softly. She released Sam's hair, once again realizing that long hair wasn't so bad after all.

Jessica stood up from the couch, "Anyone want cake. I made chocolate Texas cake, your favorite, right Sam." she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Right." Sam said, nervous. He didn't want to hurt Jessica's feelings by not taking a piece, and yet, he didn't want to piss Emily off by taking one. He looked back and forth between the two. Jessica looked like she would cry if he said no, and Emily looked at Sam like she would rip his tongue out if he said yes. Sam looked to Dean for help. Dean just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Sam finally decided that he better say no, as he was getting to be a little frighted of Emily's glowering expression, and knew she could take him down if she chose, and he preferred that he keep his tongue, or other parts, that she was now glaring at.

"Um, I think I will pass, thank you though." Sam said trying to let Jess down gently. He felt Emily cuddle up close to him, and whisper thing into his ear, he hoped to God no one else could hear. He felt himself get harder and harder ask she described all the things she was going to do to make up for him missing cake. He whispered in her ear, "To hell with cake." Sam looked around the room, everyone was watch the show. He tried to adjust Emily to hide his erection, but since there were three other men, or well two others and an uncomfortable looking angel in the room, they knew what he was doing. Emily looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Hey, guys. We just drove seven hours straight, and were pretty tired, so...we're going to go find a motel, and we can discuss Jessica's miraculous recovery." No one argued with them, mainly because what could they say. Emily was sparking a combo of blue and red. It was amazing to watch, and as they walked by Jessica, some of the red sparks actually aimed right at her, and burned tiny holes in her shirt. Jessica's eyes grew large and round, and she turned to Castiel with a question in her eyes.

Cas stood there until Sam ans Emily left the house, and then turned to Jessica. "I am sorry about that, this has gone farther than I thought. But you must remember what I told you, don't forget that, and everything will be fine." Then he disappeared.

Dean looked at Chuck, who shook his head, refusing to say anything, and then to Jessica who was staring off into space. "Well, how bout that cake? It's not pie, but well, I like chocolate." Jessica nodded and went into the kitchen to get the remaining three cake. "Chuck, what the hell is going on here? What is it the you and Cas aren't saying?" He demanded, using his authoritative voice.

"Uh, I think Castiel should tell you that." Chuck said, nervously. Dean stood and loomed over the smaller man, and pulled his lips back and bared his teeth. "Chuck." he said through gritted teeth. "What is going on, and what does it have to do with my brother and his fiance?" Dean hated calling Emily that, but well, that's what she was.

"Uh, um....well...."Chuck stammered.

"Oh, leave him alone Dean. He is just trying to keep his mouth shut as he was told to do. While we don't know why I am here, or mostly why, we do know, well almost know for sure that God did it. I wasn't in hell, so an angel didn't do it. We think that I am Sam's reward, we just don't know for what yet." Jessica said, as she put the cake on the coffee table, and laid the forks next to the plates.

"Reward? Reward for what? Breaking the final seal, letting Lucifer free? Drinking demon bitch blood? Not listen to me, on anything of importance?" Dean was losing it now, his voice getting louder, and louder. "Why would Sam need you for a reward anyway, he has Emily! Don't you get it? He doesn't need, or want you anymore." Jessica flinched as if slapped at that remark. Cas suddenly appeared, and touched Dean on the forehead. Dean went down, hard and fast.

"Sorry about that, he just has no idea what is going on, or his role in all of this."


	14. Back to the Future

_**Okay, here is the next chapter, I know you feel so lucky that you get two in one night! Oh, crap, I just realized I forgot to proof that last chapter! Sorry for grammar errors! I was think of this next chapter.**_

_Disclaimer:Yeah Yeah Yeah, you already know!_

Dean woke up, in a hotel bed. He knew it was a hotel bed, because it was hard, uncomfortable, and it smelled. Wait, he sniffed himself, nope that was him. He rolled over, and nearly rolled over on top of someone. He lifted up the covers, and a bleach blond head came up, and then fugly looked at him. No way was he that drunk last night to take that home. He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, yep still fugly. The woman, smiled and started to lean towards him, to kiss him. Ewww, nope the smell was her.

"I'm sorry lady, but there must have been some mistake. You, uh, you gotta go." Just then there was a knock on the door. The girl got up, with out saying anything and rushed to put on her clothes. Dean opened the door to the hotel room, and Emily and Sam came in. They looked oddly at the girl, and then shrugged, as the girl ran from the room. Dean looked at them, something was off. Yeah, something was definitely not right. They came in, Emily sat on the couch, and Sam sat at the table.

"Uh, whats wrong with you two?" Dean asked, looking back and forth between the two, still trying to figure out what was off.

"No more than usual!" Emily snickered. Sam just glared at her.

"Don't start, its too early in the morning for this crap. I didn't get much sleep last night, after you spent the whole night yelling at me!"

"Well, if I hadn't caught you with her, _again_! Maybe you would have!" Emily yelled back.

"Hey, guys! Who did she catch you with, again?" They both looked at Dean like he was insane for not knowing the answer to that one.

"Jessica, who do you think! He's not even careful anymore, he just does as he pleases. I can't deal with this anymore Sam, I can't take it. I know you regret marring me, that you wanted her all along, but do you have to just cheat on me with out even trying to hide it?" Emily yelled, tears coming in sheets down her cheeks. She wasn't sparking, ands Dean was about to ask her why, cause she should be shooting off red three feet high by now, when it dawned on him.

"You guys are married?" He asked, shocked. What had they done, run off in the middle of the night to Las Vegas?

Sam rubbed his eyes, weary of this whole facade of the happy couple. "Dean, how much did you drink last night, you were my best man at the wedding, six years ago." Sam said, nodding for Dean to remember. Dean stood and stared at the two. That's what was different. They were older. He went over to the table and picked up a newspaper, it looked to be read though, so he figured it was yesterdays. It was dated October 22, 2015. He turned to look at Sam and Emily. They had their backs to each other.

"Shit, not again!" Dean said looking to the heavens. Suddenly the air felt funny, heavier and Sam and Emily paused, as if time stopped. Dean looked around, and saw Cas. "Cas, what the hell happened?"

Cas smiled. Wait a minute, Cas smiled?

"I am showing you what your decisions are going to end up doing to your brother, and Emily. Dean, you have to help them, and yourself. Your six years into the future, the Apocalypse is over, you did win that war Dean, but you lost this one. I hope you learn, and learn fast, as you have twelve hours to figure it out." Then he was gone.

What was it with these angels, Dean wondered. Couldn't they just talk to him? Why do they have to send me through time, and give my this cryptic crap? The air thinned out, and he could feel that time had again sped up to normal. Emily turned to Sam. "Look, Sam, I know we haven't been happy lately. I know we have tried and tried to have a child, and that hasn't happened for us yet, but it will. I know your disappointed, I know you think that if you had just married Jess, all would have been hunky dory, but this is the life you and I chose, together. We just can't have children, we have to deal with that." She looked to Sam, and then to Dean, hoping he could talk some sense into Sam.

"That's just it, Emily. You can't have children, I can." Sam said quietly.

"Sam, the doctor doesn't know who is to blame, it could be either one of us, you know that."

"No, Emily. It's you, you can't have children, I'm sorry, but its all you." Sam said, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"How would you know Sam? It's not like..." She paused. "Oh, God, Jessica is pregnant isn't she?" Emily collapsed to the floor, and Sam just stared at the heap of crying female that was his wife. He pursed his lips, and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Em, I really am. But this, this farce we call a marriage, is over. I'm leaving tonight, I will send divorce papers as soon as I can." With that, he nodded to Dean, and left the hotel. Emily just sat on the floor, as tears and great sobs came out of her tiny frame. That was when Dean noticed how much weight she had lost.

"What has he done to you, Em?" Dean asked, kneeling down to pick her up off the floor.

"Nothing, this is all my fault. I just didn't want to lose him to another woman, not after Rob. I..." She trailed off, and cried into Dean's shoulder.

Dean just sat there, dumbfounded with the knowledge, that Sam and Emily's marriage had come to this. He thought that Sam and Emily would be perfect for each other. "How long has Sam been cheating on you with Jessica?"

"Since before we were married. I caught them a couple of times, but I thought that I could make him happy, so I didn't say anything, and married him anyway. Besides, its not like I had a choice, it was Sam or on my own. I never could be what he wanted, he always wanted someone to watch over, not someone who could take him out, she is what he wanted. She hiccuped a little. "I thought that if I tried hard enough, I could be that person, but it never happened. I lost him the second he saw her, I just didn't know it till it was too late. Now, I have lost everything, I almost wish I had never come into this dimension. What was God thinking?" Dean stared at her, trying to understand what was going on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later, Emily had fallen asleep and he had tucked her into the motel bed. He looked around and spied his duffel. He put it on the couch, and opened it up, going through it to see what he he had in there, to see if he could get a glimpse into his own future. He pulled out his wallet first, and flipped through it. There was some cash, and ticket stubs to a nude bar. He grinned at that, and kept going. He came across a photo, and saw it was Emily in her wedding dress, and it was folded so that Sam was out of the picture. It looked worn, like it had been thumbed, a lot. Shutting his eyes, he leaned his head back, and took a deep breath. Looks like he never got over her. He placed the picture carefully back into his wallet, and dug in his bag some more. It held the usual, clothes, weapons, beer. He pulled out a black leather book, and flipped it over to see the title. A bible? Huh. He dug deeper, and saw a small box on the bottom, he pulled it out. It was red, and obviously a ring box. He slowly opened it, afraid to see what was inside. There was a solitaire diamond, princess cut, and fairly good sized, it sparkled in the light from the window. He took the ring out, and put it on the tip of his finger, it barely fit to his first knuckle. It had to be for a tiny woman. He walked over to the window piece. He took it off his finger, and looked at the band, and noticed an inscription.

_To Emily, I'd Come For You, Always _

He dropped the ring like it was on fire. What the hell, he had bought his brothers wife an engagement ring? What was he thinking. He went over and put the ring back in the box, and shoved it back deep into his bag. He noticed a white shirt, that didn't look like anything he owned, he pulled it out, and noticed it said Team Dean. Wasn't that what those fans called it, Team Dean, Team Sam? He was getting more confused by the minute. Just then he heard Emily start to stir. He put the shirt back in the bag, and went over to lay next to her. She snuggled down next to him, seeking solace in his strong embrace.

He thought about what she and his brother had said. Evidently she couldn't get pregnant, and Sam had been cheating on her since before they married. He wondered why they had gotten married at all. Why didn't they just call it off, why didn't they just...hell he didn't know, but he did know that this marriage was a mistake. Emily should be with someone that appreciated her, liked that she could kick his ass if he tried any bullshit. She needed someone to work out with in the mornings, and tease her about her music. She needed someone that loved her, just her, just as she was. She needed..._him_, He thought. _She needs me. I should be the one she marries. Not Sam, Jessica is for Sam, that's what that whole exchange was about in the living room before Cas brought me back to the future. _ Question was, what was he supposed to do about it. Sam and Emily were engaged already. He had walked away from Sam's offer to step back, he couldn't very well renege now, could he.

"The hell I can't!" Dean said to no one in particular. He looked at the clock, he had laid in bed for so long with Emily, that his twelve hours were almost up. "Damn" He wanted more time to come up with a plan, before he barged back into 2009. He went to his bag, and grabbed the ring box, just as Cas appeared, and touched his forehead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean stood up off the floor. "Damn it Cas, I hate that time traveling shit, just tell me next time, will ya?"

"Like you would have listened." He said, in that I know it all voice. Dean stopped, thinking about hitting him. Realizing he was right, that unless Dean had been shown how wrong Sam and Emily were together, he never would have stepped in. He looked down at the ring box, and smiled. Dean looked at Jessica. "We need to form a plan."

Jessica nodded, and sat down, ready to prepare to go to battle for the man that she loved, and came back from the dead for.

_**Hope you like this chapter! I totally got the idea last minute, please tell me what you think!! The more reviews I get that fast I will post what the "Plan" is! **_


	15. Drunken Angel

_OK, so I know I haven't written in days, but I have a good excuse. I had emergency surgery on Tues, and went into the hospital the Sunday before. I had my gallbladder removed, and let me tell you, it was worse than labor! Ugg. I hurt, my stomach is bloated, and I'm hopped up on percocet. So, if my writing is off, well, attribute it to the surgery, pain, or drugs, whatever floats your boat! Anyway,this is my longest chapter yet, and it should probably be broken up into two or three, but who cares. I have had nothing to do but think about the next couple chapters, so I have everything all planned out, including..dun, dun, dun. I think Cas might not remain a virgin for long?" Please please please R&R, the more reviews I get the faster I will get another chapter up, so review to see what happens next!!_

_  
Disclaimer:They are only mine, in my dreams, and oh what dreams they are!_

_"OK, _you have any suggestions?" Jess asked him, staring up at him with expectation.

"Actually, no." Dean said, biting his lip. "We need to think of something that will show them how they feel about us, or that we are the better match."

They both stared off into space. Cas, and Chuck stared at them, then looked to each other. This went on for a couple minutes, before Chuck couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, they really love you, right?" Dean and Jess nodded, slowly, somewhat unsure of themselves. "Well, if they really love you two, then why don't you pretend you like each other. Then they will get upset that your with each other. Right?"

Dean and Jess looked at each other, grinning. "Yeah, that could work!" Dean said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"We also need to undermine them as a couple, show them that we are the better match, make them rethink their suitability to each other." Jess said.

"What she said." Dean pointed at Jess, cause he only understood about half of what she said. They planned for the next couple hours, and then waited till Sam and Emily arrived. Sam and Emily came in holding hands, and looking smug. They had spent the better part of the day in bed, enjoying themselves.

"Hey guys, what do you think we should do tonight?" Em asked Dean and Jess.

Dean put his arm around Jess, just a little too affectionately. "What ever you all wanna do is fine by me, as long as its OK with Jess." he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, trying not to grimace at how awkward it felt. He didn't miss the twin glares that Emily and Sam shot him.

"What, you two are hooking up now?" Emily asked snottily. Sam just glared at Dean, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, while the cats away the mice will play. Jess and I hit it off pretty well while you two left us to go take your nap, and well...." he trailed off, letting them come up with their own ideas. He grinned as Emily had little red sparks pop off her fingertips, she clenched her hands to hide them, but Dean saw. "The bar downtown is having a guitar hero contest, and then Karaoke, wanna go?" Dean asked politely.

Emily lit up, "Guitar hero? Yeah, we'll go!" Sam rolled his eyes, and noticed Jess did the same thing. They looked at Chuck to see if he wanted to go, they assumed Cas had no interest. Cas surprised everyone, when they both stood, and started for the cars.

"Cas, your going?" Dean asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I would not miss this for the world." He said, with the smallest hint of a smile.

"We need to get another hotel room for the night, before we hit the bar, and Jess and I need to change clothes real quick." He looked Emily and Sam up and down, and raised his brows.

"Yeah, I guess we could change clothes too." Sam said, looking at their wrinkled and somewhat dirty clothes. When they got the the hotel, they all went into the main lobby so Jess and Dean could grab a room. When Dean asked for one room with a king size bed, and Jess just smiled and held Deans hand, Sam realized they planned on sharing a room. "You guys are getting one room, with one bed?" He asked, his voice cracking at the thought of Jess sharing a bed with Dean, and trying not to imagine them doing other thing in that same bed. Dean just looked at Sam and raised his brow, in a wanna stop me, smirk. Neither Sam nor Emily realized they were gripping each others hand till their fingers were white.

Jess and Dean stared at them, waiting for someone to say something, but when neither one did, they shrugged and walked out of the lobby, towards their room. Everyone went into their rooms, and emerged a half hour later, ready to hit the bar. Jess was in a little cream colored sundress, with tiny pink and blue hearts all over it. Dean was in jeans, and a blue button down shirt, with his green army jacket on. Sam wore chinos, and a green polo shirt. Emily wore a black leather mini, and a dark purple halter top, that grazed her bellybutton, showing off the piercing she had. She had a purple gemstone stud peeking through. Her black boots went up almost to her thighs. Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw her, Sam looked at her like he thought she was nuts.

"Seriously, your wearing that? To a bar? People are going to think your a hooker!" Sam whined.

"What? You want me to dress like her?" Emily said pointing to Jess. "Like a little virgin?" Jess looked down at her sandals, and blushed. "No offense." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, its looks good on you, but, well, its so not me."

"It's just, every guys at the bar is going to come onto you." Sam whined again.

"Then stay close, and everyone will know your with me." She smiled. Sam realized he had lost the battle, and walked over to the car. Cas and Chuck were waiting in Chucks car, but had the windows rolled down, so they could hear the show. They chuckled, and Chuck started the car. Once everyone was in the Impala, Dean and Jess in front, and Sam and Emily in back, both cars pulled out onto the road. They arrived at the bar within fifteen minutes.

They walked up to the bouncers, and Chuck paid for him and Cas, glaring at the bouncers who assumed they were together, Cas never noticed a thing. Dean paid for him and Jess, and when Sam and Emily brought up the rear, the bouncers, asked for ten dollars. Everyone turned and looked at them, as the other two couples had paid twenty, ten for each person. "What?" the larger bouncer asked. He nodded towards Emily, "She's hot, she gets in for free." He smiled at her, ignoring Sam and Dean's deadly glare. Emily smiled and blew the bouncer a kiss and turned to walk in. Every man there, stared at her ass, as it almost but not quite peeked out from below the mini.

Sam walked faster to catch up to Emily, and put his arm around her, groaning as he heard cat calls as she walked in. Dean just squeezed Jess's hand, and led her into the bar. Whispering in her ear, "She doesn't know it, but that will push Sam away, he hates it when his girl garners a lot of attention, he doesn't like having to chase guys away. He never wanted arm candy, just a pretty sweet girl by his side is all he ever asks for." Jess smiled gratefully up at him, she never was one to flaunt sexiness like that, she wondered what Emily would do in bed, probably anything.

"How do you feel about that kind of thing?" she asked Dean. Dean's answering grin said it all. He loved the sex pot, and had no problems with guys ogling his girl, as long as she went home with him. The found a small table, and they all sat down. A cute waitress came up and took their orders. Sam and Jess both ordered a Bud Light, Chuck ordered a Bud Select, and Cas just looked at the waitress confused. He was about to order a water, when Dean and Emily spoke at the same time, "Rum and Coke for him!" They both laughed as the waitress took down the order. Cas just looked at the two of them, suspicious. Dean ordered a Whiskey, Emily a Whiskey Sour. Dean grinned at her, and waggled his brows.

"Whiskey sour huh, pretty strong drink, don't you think?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Shut your mouth, I can handle whiskey, its wine that kicks my ass." she grinned back. The drinks arrived soon afterward, and they all discussed what they would do for the contests. Jess and Sam opted out, and Chuck and Cas just looked confused at what Guitar hero even was. We'll do Karaoke later, was Chucks reply. Dean and Emily looked at each other. Emily grinned and grabbed Deans hand and raced towards the stage. They flipped through the play list, deciding what they wanted to play, deciding, Eye of the Tiger, Livin on a Prayer, Beat It, I love Rock and Roll, Free Bird, and No Sleep Till Brooklyn. There were several other groups going, and they were number five, although the guy in charge, said that if Emily wanted him to, he would bump them up a few spots. She just smiled and thanked him, and led Dean back to their table. They all sipped their drinks and listened to the other groups. The first two were pretty good, but groups three and four were awful, sending groans through the crowds, and not even making it through a whole set. By the time Dean and Em walked up to the stage, they were feeling pretty loose due to the alcohol, and were grinning at each other, and waving to the crowd. The crowd cheered at seeing two incredibly hot people on stage, and started chanting Play Play Play. Sam and Jess ignored the whole scene, as they were quietly talking about all Sam had gone through since Jessica's death. Cas and Chuck got up and moved closer to the stage, on the pretense of wanting to see Dean and Emily, but really wanting the couple to get to know each other again.

Dean and Emily strapped on the guitars, and geared up the game, switching Emily's guitar to lefty flip, Dean had never noticed she was a lefty before. They started the music, and started playing, but towards the middle of the song, when the crowd started going wild at the fact they were not missing a note, they started going crazy, playing with the guitar in the air, and really rockin out, giving the crowd a show. They sang into the microphone, belting out the words, laughing and grinning the whole time. When the set was over, there was no contest as to which group won. They were given a little trophy, which had "Best Rocker" on it, with a figure of someone playing a guitar on the top. They held it up together, cheering. Cas and Chuck looked at one another, and shook their heads. Everyone went back to the table, to see Jess and Sam leaning together, getting a little to close than was appropriate for an engaged man. Emily slid into the seat next to Sam, and grabbed him from around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, its time for you to go up and sing for me!" she said. Sam turned towards her, and his expression cleared into a fake grin.

"OK, I'll go sing, but only if Jess comes up there with me. If you didn't have to go up by yourself, I'm not either." He took Jess's hand and pulled her towards the stage, to pick out a duet.

"I would have gone with him." Emily said, dejectedly.

"Ehh, order another drink." Dean said waving the waitress over. He ordered another drink for all four of them. Cas looked down and realized he had drank his drink not even tasting it. He felt fine so he started drinking the next drink when it came.

Jess and Sam pick out the song they had always sang in college during Karaoke, and when it was their turn Sam hopped on stage, and then reached down and pick Jess up, and lifted her to the stage. Everyone cheered, except Emily. The music started playing, and Emily ordered another drink when she heard what song was playing. Sam and Jess started to sing, "I Got You Babe" and the bar started to ooh and aah at the cuteness of the song, and the couple singing it. Emily grit her teeth and stood up, somewhat unsteadily to walk outside. Dean followed her outside, and stood next to her as she took deep fortifying breaths.

After a few minutes, Dean decided he had to say something, taking his own deep breath, "Have you wondered if maybe they are supposed to be together?"

"Every damn second since she came back!" Emily ground out, looking down at her black boots, kicking at a dead roach on the concrete.

They stood for another few seconds, not saying anything. Emily dragged in another breath, and turned to walk back inside, ready to face the situation, or at least ready to pretend to face the situation. Sam and Jess came back to the table, and after a couple more drinks, and a few more people singing, Cas looked around the table, declaring "I think I want to sing a song!" Everyone who had a drink in their mouth choked or spit it across the table, and Jess who hadn't had anything else since her first beer, just stared at the straight laced angel. Cas stood up, and walked over to the table where the song list was at, and pursued the list intently. His blue eyes flipping up and down the pages so quick it was amazing he even had time to read the words. He pointed to a song, and the guy behind the table nodded and pulled out a CD.

Cas's turn was next, and he jumped up on stage, his trench coat flapping out behind him. He turned to face the crowd, swaying from side to side a little, which was the only tell tale sign that he had been drinking. His tie was twisted and even looser than normal, and he held the microphone upside down. The man in charge, jumped up onstage and turned the microphone right side up, to the laughter of all at the bar. The words came up on screen, and Cas started to sing. Everyone at the table, jaws dropped, Cas, the ANGEL? Was singing "Born to Be Wild". And he was singing it well, he started off a little off beat, but soon got the hang of it, and started bobbing his head, and dancing a little. By the time the song was over, he was on his knees, singing and head bobbing, and the crowd was going wild. His little group of friends just stared, dumbfounded, as his hair flipped forward and backward, and he raised his hands above his head, and thrashed them all around.

"Oh, my, God!" Emily shouted over the roar of the crowd, "We are never giving him alcohol again!"

"Hell, yeah we are, this is the most fum he's been since, well ever!" Dean shouted back.

After Cas stumbled off the stage, and the crowd quit patting him on the back, he came over to the table, grinning. He held up his little trophy, which had a figure of someone singing on the top. "I won!" He shouted, a little too loud, the music still ringing in his ears. Dean rolled his eyes, and motioned for him to sit down. "I don't want to sit down, I want to play pool!" He said, walking over to an empty pool table, and picking up a cue stick, running his hands down the long wooden pole, lovingly. Everyone stared at each other, wondering what had gotten into him, when he stopped a waitress, and ordered another drink.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to him, and started telling Cas the rules. Everyone else joined them, and started watching as Dean taught Cas how to play, and then watched as Cas beat the crap out of Dean. "I'm bringing you the next time I need some cash" Dean said to Cas. Emily had called dibs, and picked up a shorter cue stick. Leaning over the table, to put the balls in order, she made sure Sam got a good look at her backside, wanting him to see what he would be giving up if he chose Jess over her. Sam didn't notice as he was whispering to Jess, but Dean took a good long appreciative look, as her skirt pulled up a little, and he could see the curve of her bottom peeking out. He wanted to go up and smack it, just to feel it under his hands. He clenched his hands into fist, and watched as Cas played the first shot. Cas won, but not by as large a margin as he had with Dean, Emily was a damn good player, a good thing in Dean's mind.

When the game was over, they decided that fun time was over, and that they needed to head back to bed, because they were going to start looking for a job tomorrow. Chuck got in his car, and headed home. Cas just disappeared, and the rest of the group hopped into the Impala. Once they got back to the hotel, they split up into their rooms. Jess and Dean, took turns in the bathroom, and then Jess took the bed, while Dean made a bed on the floor. Emily and Sam got into their room, and they stripped and fell into bed.

Emily started kissing Sam's neck, and Sam reached around and fondled her breast. They were kissing everywhere, and she slowly slid down under the covers, trailing kissed down Sam's belly. Licking his bellybutton, and then sliding her tongue along his shaft, she giggled as Sam groaned, and put his hands in her hair. She took him in her mouth, and hands, and started moving up and down, vigorously. Sam was moaning, and gasping, then she heard a muffled but still clear, "Oh, yes, Jess, yes Jess, don't stop!" Fighting the urge to bite down, hard, she pulled up, and threw the covers off her.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, her eyes wide with rage, and hurt.

Sam stopped and looked up at her, realizing what he had just done. "Uh,....Um....uh...I'm sorry, Emily. I am so sorry!" He gave her the puppy dog eyes again, but it wasn't working. She just looked at him for a long minute, and then laid her head next to his.

"Don't worry about it, it's OK. Just go to sleep."

Sam didn't know what to do or say, but since he had nothing to say that would make it better, he rolled over and went to sleep. Emily laid awake for a couple hours, thinking. She knew that she had lost Sam the minute he saw Jess again. She thought about how perfect they were for each other, Jess was a sweet down to earth girl, a girly girl, just what Sam wanted and deserved. She contemplated staying and marring Sam anyway, knowing he would honor his commitment to her, because that was Sam, he would stay with her her out of honor. Deans words kept coming back and haunting her, "maybe they are supposed to be together" it only made sense. Why else would she have come back from the dead. Emily wondered why she was here, she wondered if she was meant for Dean, she knew if Dean just asked she would go to the ends of the earth for him. But she knew that Dean had walked away from Sam's offer to step back. Dean didn't want her either. Making her choice, she slowly slid off the bed, and got dressed, into jeans and a simple top. She quietly packed her stuffed, wrote a note on the hotel stationary, and slipped out the door. She walked to the lobby, and asked for the girl behind the counter to call a cab. She got into the cab, and told the driver to take her to the airport.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, the light hit Sam's eyes, and he cringed. He slowly opened his eyes, gritting his teeth at the pain in his head. His first thought was that he had called Emily Jessica the night before. He didn't know what to do, he was coming to realize that Jess was who he wanted, but he was honor bound to Emily. He rolled over, planning on waking Emily up to talk. He ran his hand over the empty side of the bed, and felt that it was cold. He knew she had been out of bed for hours. Assuming that she had gone for her morning jog, he got up, and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

After several minutes he got up and went into the bathroom. That is when he noticed that her toiletries were gone. He stepped back out into the room, and took inventory. Her stuff was gone, except a small bag that was wedged between the wall and bed. He reached down and picked it up, and set it on the small table, which then knocked off the paper that was laying there. He reached down, and snatched it off the dirty gray carpet and the ring that had fallen next to it, and read it. Swearing, he went outside, and knocked on his brothers door.

Dean answered the door in sweat pants, but no top. He motioned for Sam to come in, and Sam noticed his palate on the floor. So he hadn't slept with Jessica, he released a breath at that, thanking God that Dean hadn't slept with her after all. He handed Dean the note.

_Dear Sam,_

_You are a kind and wonderful man, and while I am half tempted to marry you even though you love someone else, because I know that you would, because you are so kind and wonderful, I can't and won't do that to you, or to us. You belong with Jess, and I think that is why she was brought back to you. I don't know why I came into you and your brothers life, but I do know that the feelings I have for you are more friendship and always have been. I am sorry to leave you like this, but I knew that you and Dean would never let me go, and while I could watch you and Jess marry and have a hundred pretty babies, I couldn't watch the two of you, and not have Dean either. I know you know about us, I know he turned down your offer to step back, if he wanted me, and that he doesn't want me either. I love you both, dearly, say goodbye to everyone for me, I just had to get away, at least for a while. _

_Love always, Emily _

Dean was shaking at the end of the letter, especially as he noticed the tear stains at the bottom. "She left this." Sam said handing the bag to Dean. "What do we do, she could have gone anywhere, and Cas can't just find her for us cause she is hidden from angels and demons alike.

Dean looked up, determination in his eyes. "I know where she went, I'll go after her and bring her back, she will never leave me again, after I'm through with her."

Sam stared at his older brother for a few seconds, shocked at the fierceness of his expression. "How are you going to get her to come back, she can beat the crap out of you? Wait, you know where she's at?"

"She went to Kauai, that is where she said she would go if she ever needed to get away." Dean opened the bag, to find her Ipod on top, crap she must have been upset to forget that, and he rummaged through the other items, which were mostly clothes, before he ran across something familiar. He pulled it out, and looked at it. It was the white t-shirt from the future, and it said Team Dean across the front. Smiling, she had wanted him all along, he carefully folded it and put it back in the bag. He looked up at Sam, and Sam was just staring at the shirt which was on top, Team Dean still visible.

"She always did want you, I think." He said.

Dean smiled and nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you know what prompted her to leave anyway?"

Sam looked at Jess who was sitting up in bed, hair mussed, watching the whole conversation, then he looked down at his feet, and scuffed the carpet. "I...uh..."

"Spit it out Sammy!" Dean said, getting angry once he realized his brother had done something to hurt Emily.

"Well...I sort of called her Jess last night in bed." He quickly looked to Jess to see her reaction. Jess's face lit up with a huge grin, and she got up and ran over to Sam, and threw herself in his arms. She kissed him passionately, all the while Sam held her tightly, never wanting to let he go, knowing that he finally had his soul mate back. Dean just stood there, contemplating the long long flight it was going to take to get to Kauai, man he hated flying!


	16. The Wedding

_OK, here it is, the freaking chapter I have been dying to write, well this one and the end chapter, which if you all want can be a LONG way away. Anyway, I have this fantasy and it sort of goes like this...._

_Disclaimer:What ever, I don't own them._

_Oh, yeah, Sammy is happy, he gets Jess, and yes, I will go into more detail with them too, but for now, I am fixing up Dean and Emily!_

Dean stood at the window, looking out at the plane sliding into its spot. _That's it, that's the plane I'm_ _gonna die in_, he thought. He took a deep calming breath, and wished Sammy was there. He had told Sam to stay here with Jess. He wanted to do this on his own, to prove that he could, and he was afraid Emily would be distracted by Sam, but he wouldn't go there in his head. He walked over to the girl behind the counter, and handed her his ticket, his hands shaking as he did so. _Why did she have to go to a place he couldn't drive to? _Then he had the dreadful thought, _What if I'm wrong, and she isn't there? _No, he couldn't think like that, he shook his head. He sat down and waited for his row to be called, and when the time finally arrived, his heart sunk and he felt like he would throw up. He grabbed his bag, and slowly, like a man going to his death, walked down the walkway to the plane door. He had never been a praying man before, but he prayed now. _Please don't crash, please don't crash. _

He found his seat, and put his bag in the cubbyhole above. He sat down in his seat, and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Rocking back and forth until a stewardess came by and asked him if he was OK. "I'm fine, just a nervous flier." he responded with his eyes still closed, and through gritted teeth. The plane finally took off, and he gripped the armrests till his fingers were white, and breathed slow deep breaths. Once the plane finally lifted into the air, and they didn't burst into a ball of fire, he started to breath a little slower. He opened his eyes, to take a look around, and the first thing he saw was Cas bright blue eyes, right in his face, staring in that strange way of his. "Jesus, personal space Cas! You about gave me a heart attack!"

"You about gave yourself one, are you scared to fly Dean?"

"Dumb question Cas, really, think of all the things that could happen up here. Like a bird hitting an engine and we crash, the motor going out, and we crash, the pilot having a heart attack, and...we...crash!"

"So, you are scared the plane will crash then?" Cas said with a smile. Dean just glared at him. "I can assure you that will not happen. Relax, the plane will be fine." He said, and touched Deans arm.

"Thanks Cas, really, it's going to be fine?" He asked in a small voice, trusting the angel to not lie to him. Cas just chuckled, and nodded.

"Whew." he said, rubbing his hand on his face, and across his mouth. He leaned back into his seat. "What are you doing here, I mean, that's kinda funny and angel with wings, on a plane?"

"Sam asked that I accompany you, said that I might help you. 'that you were a pussy on an airplane' I think was a direct quote."

"That bitch." Dean said under his breath, but was secretly thankful his brother thought to ask Cas to join him on the long ride over the ocean.

"So what do you wanna do?" Cas asked.

"I wanna get a drink, that's what I wanna do." Dean said as he motioned over a pretty girl in a uniform. "Would you get me a Jack and coke please?" The girl smiled and walked away, to get him his drink. Dean settled back in his seat, ready to enjoy the ride now that he had an angel on his side. "So, you really partied last night Cas, that was, not like you at all."

Cas just looked at him with a confused expression. "I don't know what your talking about?"

"Cas you sang 'Born to Be Wild', and kick Em and I's ass at pool. Don't you remember?"

Cas just stared at him, like he had lost his mind. "Are you feeling alright Dean?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Dean just laughed, till tears came to his eyes, damn, he should have taken a picture of it all last night. He patted Cas on the back and dug out Emily's Ipod. He had decided he would check out her music, because that seemed to be a huge part of her, and since he listened to the same five cassettes, he figured he aught to broaden his horizons. He'd had Sam show him how to use the infernal thing, and it seemed easy enough. He put the earbuds in, and turned it on. Playing around in the options, he found the list, most played. He clicked on that one, and looked at Cas. Cas was sitting, looking out the window at the clouds, clearly entertained for now. He scrolled the the list of songs, Love Story, Eye of the Tiger, Come on Get Higher, Forever, Lucky, Rockstar, S.E.X., Animals, Far Way, Savin Me, Flat on The Floor, Something in your mouth, and I'd Come For You. _(A/N Sorry I am a huge NickelBack fan, and I pretty much listen to them over and over again. And if you can't tell, I'd Come For You is my inspiration for this whole story, should have been my title, but isn't as catchy as "WOW, you look like Jared Padalecki, don't you think?) _

Narrowing his eyes at the last song, knowing that was what he had inscribed on Emily's ring, he clicked on it to play the song. He sat back and shut his eyes, so he could concentrate on the song. After he listened to it he played it again, and again. As he listened to the song, and idea formed in his head, and he spent the rest of the flight listening to the song and planning what he would do when he finally saw Emily again. He jumped when the plane landed, having gotten lost in his head. He took out the earbuds, and put the Ipod away, and looked to Cas. Cas had disappeared again, probably bored out of his mind, since Dean hadn't said a word to him in eight hours. Dean got his bag, and got off the plane, proud of himself that he had done it, with a little help from his angel sidekick.

Dean went to Rent a Car, and got a convertible, with a stolen credit card, what other car would you drive in Kauai, really. He chuckled when he saw it. It was an exact replica of Emily's little red mustang, grinning at the thought of her seeing it, he hopped in, and drove to the closest hotel. It was a resort really, nicer than anything he had ever stayed at, hoping Emily would have just gone to the first place she saw. He walked in and up to the counter. He pulled out a picture he had taken several days ago, when she had been sitting on Bobby's front porch, she hadn't known he had taken it.

"Have you seen this girl?" He asked the girl behind the counter. She looked at the photo, and her eyes dilated in recognition. _Gotcha_ he thought.

"Nope, I haven't seen her before." the girl lied straight to his face. He flipped out his FBI badge, and laid it on the counter, and leaned in.

"Are you sure you haven't seen this girl before?" he said as his eyes narrowed in his best FBI impersonation yet. The girl looked at him, then at his badge, and smiled. Smiled?

"Yep, haven't seen her, now if you will excuse me." She turned towards the computer, and started typing.

"Miss, you are interfering with a Federal Investigation, by with holding any information you have about this girls whereabouts, I know you have seen this woman, I could tell by the way your eyes dilated that you have seen her before, now tell me where she is!" He said, raising his voice and octave, and sounding firm.

The girl laughed at him, and propped her elbows on the counter, and put her head in her hands, and grinned at him completely unafraid, knowing he really wasn't an FBI agent. "She said you would say that, she also said that if the tall one came, which you obviously are not, to tell him to go back to Jess. She said if the _short _one came, that I was to tell you where she is, but only after you gave me the 'interfering with an investigation' line." She looked at Dean, waiting for a response.

Dean stood there and spluttered for a second, finally got himself together, and said "I'm not short! I'm six feet tall, that's not short!" The girl continued to smile at him. "Well, where the hell is she then?"

"She said that you had to get on your knees, and ask politely, or did she say beg?"she said tapping her chin, acting like she was trying to remember. Dean just glared at her.

"This is ridiculous, just tell me where she is, damn it." He was thinking she had to be at the hotel, and it would just be easier to case the place till she appeared.

"She's not here, if that's what your thinking." the girl said, still grinning at him.

"Fine." he said through gritted teeth, and he slowly got to his knees on the hard tiled floor. A few people stopped and stared at him, and he blushed a little. Closing his eyes, to block out the vision of people laughing at him, "Will you please tell me where she is, I am begging you, please." he said, just loud enough that the girl could hear him.

"What, I can't hear you!" she sing song-ed back.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Louder this time "I am begging you to tell me where she is!"

"That's better! Here, I will give you a map." the girl said taking out a map, and drawing a curving line, then marking an X where he needed to go, he never would have found her. He took the map, and started to walk away, just as the girl yelled to his back "How was your flight!". He left to her cackling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

He followed the map, which led to a small house tucked in behind a bunch of palm trees, and flowers. He got out of the car, and walked to the front porch, and knocked on the front door. Nothing. He knocked again. He waited for a couple more minutes, and then decided to go around back, to see if maybe she was outside. He looked around, but she was no where to be found. He looked in the windows, but the house was silent, dark. He looked around the back yard, and noticed a path that led between some foliage. He walked down the path, knocking leaves, and flowers out of his way. The path led to a stunning beach, with the ocean just a few steps away. He walked into the sand, feeling the sand crunch under his booted feet, and sink down. He felt the sun glaring overhead, and the salty sea breeze blowing softly in his face. This was paradise, no wonder she came here. It was like a postcard. He looked to his right, and saw nothing, and no one. He looked to his left, and his heart stopped. There she was, in a long white sundress, sitting on large lava boulders, staring out at the ocean. Her shoulders slumped, and her feet tucked up underneath her. She looked lost and lonely.

He stared for a moment, wanting to imprint the picture in his mind. She turned her head to look at him, feeling his eyes on her. She slowly slid down the boulder, he was surprised she could even get on top of it, because it was almost as tall as she was, of course she could probably scale a mountain, so a boulder shouldn't be anything to worry about. She slowly started walking towards him, her dress blowing in the wind, around her legs, and her short hair lifting and swirling. She was stunning. Dean reached into his pocket, and took out the Ipod. It was set to the song he wanted, and he walked towards her. When he finally got close enough to her that he could touch her, he reached out and brought her into a bear hug, holding on for dear life. She looked up at him, and started to say something, but he held a finger to her mouth, silencing her.

He put one of the earbuds in her ear, and the other in his. He pressed play, and the soft melody started to play. He leaned down, his mouth to her ear. As the words started, he softly sang them to her.

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading,_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, its true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_Te see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So, if your ever lost, and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and Now, this I vow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, its true_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what get in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you_

_Yes, I'd come for you, no one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, its true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

When the song ended, Dean pulled back to look at her, and saw the tears in her eyes, they matched his own. He leaned down and kissed her softly, then more passionately, wrapping his arms around her even tighter, and then he trailed kisses down her jaw. "Please don't leave me again, please." he begged between kissed.

"I won't, I won't." she repeated softly, as she kissed him back, frantically. After a few minutes, they stopped and held each other. Emily pulled away a little, and looked up at Dean, into his green eyes. "I can't believe you followed me to Kauai, I didn't think you would really get on a plane, for me." she said sniffing.

"Well, I did, just please don't make me do it again, it was awful. Beside, you did know, since you told that hotel chick to do mean and awful things to me." Emily just grinned at him, picturing him on his knees. "Speaking of having me on my knees, I don't really know how to do this, so here it goes." he said, as he slid down to one knee. He took Emily's hand in his and reached into his coat with the other, and pulled out the tiny box. He flipped it open with one hand, and looked up at Emily. "So, I know you already had the romantic Winchester propose, and so" he twisted his lips wryly, "I'm just gonna say it, Em, will you please marry me, I love you more than life itself, I rode on a damn plane for you, so you know its true, I listened to your crappy music the whole flight over, and I still love you and want to marry you, so what do you say?"

She looked down at him, knowing that was probably the most romantic thing he had ever said to anyone, and its was the best she would ever get from him, and it was perfect. "Yes, Dean, I will marry you, even if that wasn't the most romantic proposal on earth, I love you anyway, I always have. Even from where ever it is I came from." Dean slipped the ring on her finger, and stood up and twirled her around in the sand. Her dress swished from side to side, and she looked beautiful in the now setting sun. He set her back down, and they walked back towards the house, hand in hand. Dean had never felt so at peace before, and the sparks coming off her hand into his pushed back all his memories till they were forgotten. When they made it inside, she pulled Dean into her arms and started kissing him, and running her hands under his shirt, she could feel him getting hard under his jeans. He pulled her away, and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to make love with you till were married." He couldn't believe he was saying it, but it was true, he wanted her to belong to him, completely, before he made love to her. She raised her eyebrows at him, because that was completely unlike Dean Winchester, wanting to wait until marriage?

"Dean, I don't think I can, I want you, now!" She raised her hands up, which were sparking blue, only it was a funny off color of blue. Dean looked at the sparks and smiled.

"You won't have to wait long, I promise." He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He gave the other person the address to the cottage, and hung up. A second later Cas was there, smiling.

"Finally, its about time you two quit messing around, and realized your made for each other."

Dean looked shyly at Cas. "Hey Cas, since your an angel and all, I was wondering, if..well..if you could marry us?" He bit his lip as he waited for Cas to respond. Cas grinned at them.

"Follow me." he led the couple back outside and into a little alcove on the beach. He drew a large circle around the three of them, and then chanted some Latin something or other, and suddenly there was a ring of blue fire encircling them. Dean and Emily gasped at the sudden flames, and looked at each other when they realized the flames were not hot.

Cas looked at the two of them, "Take each others hands" they did.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, to join together this man and this woman in holy wedlock, which is commended to be honorable among all men, and therefore, is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

"We are here today-before God- because marriage is one of His most sacred wished. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now-through me-He joins you together in one of the holiest of bonds." At this Cas stared at Dean, wanting him to realize that God had brought the two of them together, and that he should appreciate this gift God had given him. Dean nodded at Cas, with tears in his eyes.

Cas began again "Do you Dean Winchester, take Emily Mueller to be you wife, to live together after God's ordinance-in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Cas looked at Dean and Emily, "I do" Dean said with out any hesitation, his voice ringing with his love for Emily. Cas smiled and continued

"Do you Emily Mueller take Dean Winchester to be you husband-to live together after God's ordinance-in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Emily said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Do you have rings to exchange?" Cas asked, knowing they didn't.

"Oh, crap, no." Dean said looking sheepish, they had really rushed into this. Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring or what looked like it, and walked over to the flames. He put the ring inside the flame, and it fell into two pieces. He walked over to Dean and Emily and handed them each one. They looked at the warm gold glinting in their hands. The rings had a cross on the top, and two symbols neither recognized on the sides of the cross.

"These rings were given to me especially for you two, they will bind your love and protect if for all eternity. Never take them off." They nodded to him, in awe.

"Dean, in placing this ring on Emily's finger, repeat after me, Emily you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward, and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Dean repeated the words, shaking as he put Emily's ring on her finger.

"Emily, in placing this ring on Dean's finger, repeat after me, Dean you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward, and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity and with this ring I thee wed."

Emily repeated the words that bound her to Dean forever, and cried as she put the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by God himself, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss you bride!"

Dean leaned down and kissed his bride, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world. "I love you" he whispered in her ear, as he held onto her tiny frame. "Sam's gonna flip that he missed it. Who would have thought I would have gotten married before mister romantic,huh." Dean said.

"Yeah, who would have thought." Emily said, trailing dark blue sparks down his cheek with her fingers. "Now can we go back to the bedroom, I want to show you how much I love you." She said, smiling mischievously. Cas just groaned, and disappeared, the flames disappearing with him.

_**Wanna read how they spend their wedding night!!!! Review and you will find out, its steamy...**_


	17. Wedding Night

_Alrighty, Its eight in the morning, I can't stand to be in bed anymore, I am still stuck at home, not allowed to work, the kiddos and hubby are still asleep, so…I'm gonna write in the morning, not at eleven at night after the kids are in bed. Just thought I would let you know a little about myself this morning, cause, well I'm in a good mood, I'm off the percocet, down to ibuprophen, and in a good mood! So,I live in Missouri, just outside of St. Louis, I'm 29, and I plan on staying that way for several more years (denial isn't only a river in Egypt people), I have two girls 4 and 5, Emily and Avery, so there you go, now you know where the name came from. I am married, have been for seven years, and YES my husband knows I am in love with the Winchester boys, mainly Dean. His response? "I'm a dude, and even I think Dean's hot" direct quote, so there you go ladies, I officially have the most awesome hubby in the world, he is also obsessed with SPN, so I'm a lucky luck girl. By the way, he didn't even get mad when in my drugged up mind, I kept calling him Dean instead of Dave. LMAO, I don't think I would have been so understanding, but like I said, he's pretty great. I am a dental hygienist, and I plan on writing a story someday about Dean getting a chipped tooth and popping into a dental office. Course my fantasy is it's Jensen, and my office, but those are private. This is my second fanfic, but my first story isn't finished and I do plan on finishing that one after this one, which still has a LONG way to go, so it may be awhile. The other story is You Belong With Me, if anyone wants to check that one out. _

_Onto the story, __**WARNING!!!! This whole chapter is M, with a capital MMM, so if your underage, or offended, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**__ Wait till the next chapter, but that maybe pretty M also, only with Jess and Sam, and a __**WARNING for that chapter, Don't get mad at me**__, I only write what comes to my head, and Sam is gonna have more issues, why? Cause he likes angst, that's just Sammy! _

Dean picked up Emily, bridal style, and carried her to the back door, he opened it with one hand, careful not to drop her, but jiggling her a bit, and stepped over the threshold to the little living room. "Where is the bedroom?" he rasped, impatient to get her there.

"Up the stairs, first door on your left." She answered, breathless with anticipation. He carried her up the stairs, and opened the first door on the right, and stared into the bathroom. Confused, he looked down at her. "Your other left, sweetheart." Emily said giggling. Dean turned to the left, and opened that door, and stepped inside. Looking around, he thought he couldn't have asked for anyplace better to spend his wedding night. The bed was huge, and had a lacy white canopy with a matching lacy bedspread. There were a dozen pillows on the bed, all in soft pastel colors, many with lace, and flowers. The room was a soft blue, with a stenciled flower border at the top and middle, along with a dark wood floor, and pastel rugs. There was a fireplace in the corner, with a huge thick white faux fur rug in front of it. He hesitated, trying to decide if he wanted to lay her on the bed, or the rug. Deciding he wanted his first time with his wife, he like the sound of that, to be romantic, and soft, he laid her gently on the bed.

Emily smiled up at him, and reached up to touch his face, and gaze into his eyes. Green met green, and they stayed like that for a few moments. He leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips, and moved his hand to the tiny strap on her dress. He gently tugged it down her shoulder, and trailed soft kissed from her ear, to the now bared shoulder. She ran her hand in his short spiky hair, giggling as it tickled her hand and fingers. She then ran her hands under his t-shirt, and felt the muscles of his back go taunt with need. She pulled on the shirt and he raised his arms and she slid it off. His chest was smooth; the only blemish was the large tattoo on the left side of his chest, which matched hers, only hers was on her left back shoulder, and the raised handprint on his shoulder from Castiel's fateful pull from hell. At first she was surprised at the lack of scars until she remembered than when he was raised, his wounds had been healed. She touched the handprint gently, amazed that she was actually touching THE handprint, on THE Dean Winchester, and then she giggled as she realized she was MARRIED to _the_ Dean Winchester, playboy extraordinaire.

Smiling down at her, he asked "What are you laughing at?"

"I just can't believe that after almost five years of watching you on TV, I'm here, touching you, and that I'm actually married to you, I can't believe I tamed_ the_ Dean Winchester."

"Oh, tame am I?" He said with a growl, and leaned down and nipped her earlobe.

"Ok, maybe not tamed, but totally in love with me, right?"

"Yeah, that I will definitely give you." He nuzzled her neck, and tugged the other strap down, revealing her breasts, which hadn't been in a bra, due to the type of dress she had on. "Oh, God, you are beautiful." He said, in awe at how she was made for him, he ran his hands lightly over her nipples, and they puckered, he licked the tips and then blew on them, which made them pucker more, and Emily gasped at the sensations. She copied his tricks, on him, and then it was his turn to gasp. Dean leaned on his side, and pulled the dress further down, revealing her flat belly, with the piercing, and then her short smooth legs, and finally the dress was off, and he was able to stare at her. He ran his hands softly but firmly, from her hair to her breast, to her belly, down her leg and finally the tips of her toes.

"All of that is mine, all mine. Do you understand…mine" he said, gazing intently at her eyes, praying she would agree. He didn't want her to think of Sam, or any other lovers she had ever had, lord know he wasn't thinking about any of his.

"Only if you all mine." Em said gazing just as intently back at him.

"Always!" He leaned down and took her nipple back in his mouth and sucked softly, then getting a little harder. He felt electricity hit his tongue and palate, and he pulled off. Looking down, he saw that the blue sparks were changing, they had been off color for a while, but now it was really noticeable. They were becoming darker, and a more violent purple. He stared in amazement as the purple got darker and darker, almost black, and when he looked up at her, he could have sworn that she was glowing. Her skin had a violet undertone, and the whites of her eyes had gotten whiter and her pupils were the same dark shade of purple. He had never seen anything like it. He reached his left hand up to touch her face to see if she was ok, and got sidetracked by the wedding ring he saw there, shocked a little at first cause he never thought he would have a wedding ring on. His gazed swept from the ring back to his wife, who was staring at him, with sparks popping off all over her body.

As his hand brushed her face, the sparks sent tingles down his spine, and the memories of hell fell even further into the recesses of his mind, and the only thing he could think was, she is doing this to me, for me. The sparks were for him, and had changed color from a light blue to dark purple because her feeling for him were so much stronger than they ever had been for Sam, she truly loved him more. He let out a breath, dumbfounded that he really had won her heart. He kissed her passionately forgetting his vow to take it slow, he had to make her his before he lost his mind.

She reached for the button on his jeans, and he heard the zipper slid down, she pushed and pulled to get the jeans off him, and then they both realized at the same time that his boots were still on. She laughed, and sat up, and got off the bed. She kneeled down, and slowly undid the laces, and pulled the boots off, along with his black socks. She pulled the jeans off next, then reached up to pull the boxers down. Once they were off, she smiled up at him, and pulled him into a standing position. He watched shocked as she kneeled there and took him into her mouth. He whimpered as she tugged using her lips and tongue to get extreme suction. She kept going until he started to feel his legs give out, and she finally pulled away, and looked up at him.

He reached down, and picked her up, and threw her on the bed. He flipped her over onto her back, and never one to be outdone, licked her bellybutton, and pulled her ring a little, as he pulled her legs apart. He trailed kisses down her belly, and then tangled his tongue at the strip of curls that lay waiting. His hands all the while reached up and cupped her breast. Emily looked down and saw the ring on his finger, knowing that it told the world that he lover her, and tears trickled down her cheeks, she had never seen a more beautiful sight than a wedding band on Dean's hand. All thought left her as he found the nub at her center, and began flicking it with his very practiced tongue.

He did things to her she never dreamed about, and she had dreamed plenty. Just as she was about to get her release, he stopped, she whimpered for him to continue. "Beg, beg me to keep going, tell me you like it." He demanded.

"Please Dean, please don't stop, I love it, your amazing, I love you!" He leaned back down, and with a few strokes let her have her release. He felt her shutter under him, and the whole bed shook. He raised his head, smiling. He got to hear her come, by his hand, not anyone else's. He trailed kisses back up her body, to her mouth, and he tangled his tongue with hers, savoring the sweetness of her. He turned her onto her belly, and raised her up so she was on all fours, and slowly entered her from behind. She whimpered in ecstasy, as he moved in and out of her. She came again, and as he felt her clench around him, he let himself go. They tumbled down to the bed, and Dean pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her damp hair, and slowly fell asleep, peace had come at last.

_I'm blushing now! So please R&R, especially if you wanna find out about Sam and Jess!!!! Also, thanks to Lynxzpanther, for all your great reviews, I think 10 wast it, is a record for one day! Now go do your Chemistry Homework, and thanks to (writer29 and Silver Kaia) and everyone else who continually reviews, they always are appreciated, and make my day!!! _


	18. Mile High Club

_Thanks for all your reviews! I know that chapter didn't have much else besides good ol love making in it, but there were a couple things I hope you liked up on, as they will mean something later! Please, please, please review!! P.S. Four pages of fluff, sorry, I'm trying to figure out what my next step is. Feel free to make suggestions, or requests!_

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of supernatural is all four seasons on DVD, although I am still hoping for Jensen under my tree, but I'm not holding my breath, sigh!**

They spent the next four days in paradise, playing in the ocean, shell hunting, early morning workouts, and most commonly making love. The first night of their honeymoon, after they had slept for a couple hours, they woke up to their stomachs growling, and decided they were both hungry, and got a wedding pie or apple as its more commonly known, and ate it right out of the pan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were getting ready to board the plane, which Dean was not happy about, he was nervous, although not near as nervous as he was on the flight over. Dean squeezed Em's hand for support, and took a deep breath as they entered the plane. They found their seats, and had just snuggled down, when they felt a rush of wind to their left. Turning to see what had caused it, they came face to face with Cas, who just stared at them, in his odd way. "So, you have finally decided on joining the fight again?"

"Shut up Cas!" they said at the same time. Cas didn't seem to be hurt by their remark, and just kept looking at them. "What?" Dean asked, then panicking "Dude, the planes isn't going to crash is it? Is that why you're here, is the plane going to crash?" He said raising his voice. People around them were turning to stare, and Emily nudged him in the ribs.

"Dean, your going to cause a riot, lower your voice."

Cas just looked aggravated, "No, Dean the plane is not going to crash, you really need to get over this fear, very few planes crash, your more likely to crash your car."

Dean looked affronted, "I would never! Don't say that about my baby!" Emily just laughed, and took his hand.

"I was just coming to tell you that Sam and Jess will be picking you up at the airport, and not to get a taxi. They asked me to tell you that, why they couldn't call you I have no idea." He said in a confused voice.

"Uh, well…we sort of turned our phones off, sorry." Dean said sheepishly. Cas rolled his eyes, and disappeared. By this time the plane was in the air, and they were making the long flight back. "I'm hungry, wonder what they have to eat?" He hailed a steward over, and asked what they had to eat, and was informed that they would get their in flight meal in about two hours. "Damn." He said as his stomach growled. Emily reached into her carry on and took out a bunch of candy bars, chips, soda, and macadamia nuts.

"Here you big oaf, I bought these in the shop inside the airport." She tossed the food into his lap, and rolled her eyes at him.

"What? No pie?"

"Dean, they don't have pie at the airport, its all crap you can take along with you, deal with it, or, I can put it all back in the bag and toss it in the trash." She said, frustrated that he wasn't happy in the fact he had food to eat.

He put his arms protectively around the food, like she might actually toss it in the trash. "No, it's mine, all mine." He waggles his brows, and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for thinking about my tummy, I love you." But it all came out muffled due to the snickers hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey its not all yours, I get some too.' She said as she reached for a bag of chips. He smacked her hand away, then thought the better of it as her hand started to spark red, and he handed her the bag. She glared at him and opened the bag, and popped one into her mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said around the potato chip in her mouth.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, its gross." Dean replied, but it was muffled by the handful of nuts he himself was talking around.

"Hey, I'm on a see food diet." Emily retorted, and stuck her tongue, covered in wet slimy potato chip crumbs out at him. Dean started to choke, mostly due to laughing, and she handed him a soda to try to wash the nuts down. They sat for a couple hours, Em listening to her Ipod, which she was grateful she had back, softly singing the latest album she had downloaded. Dean was playing a game on the laptop, but he was getting bored. He looked over at Em, just as she sang, "One of the boys" Oh man, her music sucked, she had downloaded Katy Perry? Ugg.

He nudged her, and she opened her eyes to look at him, and took out an earbud. "Yeah" she asked smiling. Dean waggled his brows at her suggestively.

"I gotta go pee."

"Yeah, so go" she said as she moved her legs so he could get past her.

"Come join me in a couple minutes." He stood up and was gone, jumping over her legs easily, before she could reply. She leaned back and put her earbuds back in, shaking her head and smiling. Hell no she wasn't going to join him in the bathroom, what was he even thinking. She listened to another song, the beat getting her aroused. She bit her lip, and looked back to where the bathrooms were at. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was paying any attention, so she got up, and slid down the tiny aisle. She knocked on the first door, and a female voice let her know it was occupied. She knocked on the next door, blushing furiously, and Dean opened the door, and swiftly pulled her in, he locked the door, and slammed her against the door. He kissed her roughly, and grabbed her skirt and lifted it. He slid her lacy panties off to the side, and since he hadn't pulled his jean up all the way, he was able to quickly slid into her, as she moaned against his lips. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he sat her on the little counter where the sink was at.

He was almost ready to cum, when there was a knock on the door, and a firm voice told them they need to get out now, that this was not the time or place to being doing what they were doing. He knew it was the stewardess that had been eyeing him; she had asked him several times if he needed anything, anything at all. "Lady, were on our honeymoon, it's always the time and place!"

He continued thrusting, getting off that someone was just outside the door, Emily must have been thinking the same thing, cause she moaned, and he felt her clench around him, and he let himself go. He sat her down, and Emily pulled her skirt down, and smiled up at him, while she put her hands on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. "I guess it's good I wore a skirt, huh?"

"Huh, I thought that's why you did?" He asked innocently. That was when she realized that he was probably right. They opened the door, and Emily slipped out first, figuring Dean would come out a minute or two after her. She looked up and blushed, from her head to her toes. Everyone on the plane was staring at her, she guessed that the stewardess had been louder than they thought, and the whole plane had heard her reprimanding them. She opened the door wider, and pulled Dean out, cause if she had to face them, so the hell was he. Dean came out and grinned when he saw everyone staring. He stood up tall and proud, and put his arm around Emily. Grinning he addressed the crowd "We just got married four days ago." He shrugged, in a 'what do you expect', way. Several men called out cat calls, and a couple said "Welcome to the mile high club!" He grinned and dragged Emily down into their seats, slapping a couple hands along the way. He leaned over and grabbed another candy bar. He leaned back, completely at ease with the entire plane know he had just screwed his wife, still weird to think of her that way, in the tiny bathroom.

"I can't _believe _I let you talk me into that! Oh, my God, I am going to die of embarrassment." She was still blushing, and slapped Dean on the shoulder, and sparked pink out of her hand. Dean took note that pink was embarrassment, and took her hand in his large strong one, offering comfort.

"Babe, so what, it just means we're awesome!" He grinned down at her, and kissed her lips. He heard another couple cat calls, and cheers for more. He glanced up, and gave the passengers a glare, that spoke that he was done with it, and that if another sound was made, it wouldn't have a problem taking them down. A couple faces when white, and looked down. He smiled at Em again, and kissed her cheek. He wasn't used to feeling protective over anyone but Sammy.

The stewardess that had been eyeing Dean the whole time, came and dropped their unappetizing meal down on the trays in front of them, he could tell she was pissed, at him not taking he up on his offer. Emily glared at her, and the girl just looked her up and down like she wasn't good enough to be married to the man sitting next to her. Dean leaned over and began kissing his wife, and threw in some tongue for good measure.

"Get a room!" The girl replied.

"We had one, and you kicked us out!" he snickered after her. He turned around and looked at his food. He leaned down and smelled it. Emily had been doing the same thing.

"Ugg, its cold." She frowned at the food, and pushed it away from her. Dean looked down at it, shrugged and dug in. Emily stared at him in disgust.

"What? I'm hungry." He said shrugging his shoulder. She just put her earbuds back in and shut her eyes, not wanting to see her husband down and entire plate of the nasty stuff. When she opened her eyes a few minutes later he had taken her plate and put it on top of his empty one and was eating that too. She got up, and ran to the bathroom, losing the contents of her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily grabbed her bags, and took off like a shot off the plane, like flames were nipping at her, wanting to get off the embarrassing ride as fast as possible. Dean snickered again, and followed right behind her, his long legs keeping up with her fast stride. Sam and Jess were waiting for them at the luggage retrieval station, and Dean noticed Sam looked a little worn, and tired. He reached up and embraced the taller man, in a big hug. "Hey Sammy, you gonna wish me happiness, I'm a married man now."

"Yeah, I am happy for you." Sam smiled but Dean could tell it didn't reach his eyes. He wondered what was going on with him. He looked down at Jess, and she looked tired too.

Emily was off claiming her luggage, and Dean looked at her, then at Sam and Jess. "Guys, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

They both shook their heads. "Nothings wrong, everything's great." Sam said, reaching around and putting his arm on Jess's shoulder, but he stared at Emily, while he said it. Dean narrowed his eyes, and followed his brother's gaze. Something was definitely not right with his little brother, and with a sickening feeling in his stomach, he feared he knew what.


	19. Ode to Russell Brand

_**No guesses as to what's bugging Jess and Sam? Please review, even if this is almost entirely fluff, well almost! **_

They drove to Bobby's house, the whole time, Dean keeping Emily close, watching his brother subtly. He was pretty sure he knew what was bugging Sam, especially after Sam didn't perk up when Emily gave him a friendly, no hard feelings hug, and greeted Jess with nothing but niceness. Emily was oblivious to it all, for which Dean was eternally grateful. They wanted to spend a few days at Bobby's in a sort of celebration, before getting back to work. Jess and Sam sat in the backseat, barely talking, and strained, with Dean's eyes flitting to them via the rearview mirror, and back to Emily to see if she noticed their weird behavior.

Once they arrived, they slipped out of the car, and Sam and Dean went to carry the bags in. Jess and Emily had already ran into the house both calling dibs on the bathroom. Dean took another sidelong look at Sam. "Dude, quit staring at me! Its driving me crazy!" Sam exploded, once the girls were out of earshot.

"Well, talk to me then, what the hell is going on, you and Jess should be all moonface over each other, but your barely talking. What's up?" Dean asked again, scared of the answer.

Shouldering the bags, Sam started to walk off, not answering him. Dean grabbed the bags roughly and through them down on the ground after he had wrestled them off Sam. Sam swung around, and glared at Dean. "What the hell was that for?" he screamed.

"Talk to me, damn it!" Dean yelled back, getting angrier by the second.

"Listen to me Dean, you don't want to know what is going on with me, trust me." Sam stared into Dean's eyes for a long moment, and Dean took a deep breath, and blew out his breath in one big poof.

"That bad?" He asked, quietly shutting his eyes against the pained look in Sam's hazel eyes.

"Yes, that bad, leave it alone, okay?' Sam begged. Dean nodded, and picked up the bags, and walked towards that house. Sam's words had been the answer he was seeking, but now he didn't know what to do about it, so he would do what he did best, ignore the problem.

Later that night, Emily and Dean were sitting on the couch, watching a movie she had picked. Sam had rolled his eyes when he saw her choice, "Haven't you seen that enough?" he asked, chuckling, looking up from his laptop he had buried himself in hours ago. Jess was in their room, reading, or so she said.

"Hey, don't diss, you know you love it too." Emily shot back.

"Is this a chick flick movie, I really don't think I can take a chick flick movie." Dean whined next to her.

Pretending to be offended, "Dean Winchester, do you really think I would like chick flick movies? Really?" She asked. Dean smiled and kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess not." He said and turned towards the T.V. Emily didn't warn him about the movie, or the full frontal of Jason Segel. "Oh, dude, that's gross! Why didn't you warn me? I just got a nice big view of dick, nasty." Dean squealed, to Emily and Sam's derisive laughter. Later, when Russell Brand was singing "Inside of You' and gyrating on the screen, Dean was chuckling, he looked over at Emily to see if she was laughing too. She wasn't, she was singing along, her pupils dilated a little, and was making the same face as Jonah Hill was onscreen. "Oh, geez, you like that guy?" Dean asked disgusted, and more than a little jealous.

Emily snapped to attention, and looked at Dean sheepishly. "What?"

"Dude, he is sooo gay? I mean look at him, he's wearing leather pants, a fishnet shirt, and his hair, my God, look at his hair! He's got to be gay!" Dean said, almost laughing at the comical face Emily pulled, at his mention of Russell being gay.

"Don't say that." She said narrowing her eyes at him. She turned back to the T.V. "Besides even if he is, which I'm pretty sure he's not, he's still hot." Dean sputtered out the beer he had just swigged. He looked at her, and then whispered in her ear.

"You want me to dress like that? I can." He waggled his eyebrows up and down at her, suggestively. She snickered derisively, and turned back to the TV.

"You couldn't handle it, pretty boy." She replied. Dean then proceeded to tickle her into submission, and eventually they forgot about the show, and Sam. Sam cleared his throat, and they popped their head up over the couch to look back at him. "Sorry Sam," Emily sing-songed back to him, and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him towards the bedroom.

The next morning while everyone else was still sleeping, Emily was cleaning the kitchen from last night's dinner, and had her IPod docked in a radio, so she could clean with out getting tangled up in the earbud cords. She was singing along, and dancing and sashaying around the kitchen, when Sam walked in wearing a bleary eyed expression, and sweatpants with no shirt. He stopped mid stride when he saw Emily, in short shorts, and a cropped tank top, singing, "I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick" into a large serving spoon like microphone, and twisting her hips in time to the music. She turned and saw him. With out missing a beat, she pulled him into the kitchen, and started dancing to the fast paced music with him.

She had his hand and twirled under it, and rubbed up against his chest, and continued to sing into the spoon. With the next verse, she tilted the spoon in his direction towards his mouth, going with it, he sang the next verse. "I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!" he sang off key, and laughed when Emily rolled her eyes, and continued to dance and swing around the kitchen, with him in tow, right beside her. The next song that came on was 'Hot in Here" and they were really getting into the moves, fanning themselves, and popping hips. Since Emily had put the IPod on shuffle she had no idea what song was coming on next, and stuttered to an awkward stop when 'Come on Get Higher' softly made its way out the speakers.

Sam stopped too, and watched the emotions play across her face. Slowly he reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards him, enveloping her in his strong warm embrace. He swayed her side to side, and leaned down to bury his face in her neck. Emily felt the pull, and glided into is arms, not able to resist the magnetism that had always brought them together. Sam held her hand to his chest with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist. He softly sang the words of 'their' song into her ears, vaguely reminding her of the fact that this was the second time in as many weeks that a Winchester had sung to her. She was too stunned at the tension in Sam's body, and the softness and yet firmness that held her, to fight or pull away. His hair tickled her neck and ear, and it brushed across her, and she reached up and rubbed some of the locks between her fingers, noticing with out a lot of surprise that blue was leaking lazily out of the tips of her fingers, but growing faster and faster, with each glide of her fingers. The song came to a soft close, and Sam gently kissed her ear, "I was wrong Em, I was so wrong." He stood up, and walked out the front door, never even looking at her.

She stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes, letting the sparks die away. She reached up and turned off the radio, and turned back towards the kitchen. She slowly picked up a plate, and dazedly started to clean it with the soapy wet washcloth she had been using earlier. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap warm arms around her, she started and dropped the plate back into the water, where is gurgled and slowly landing in the bottom of the sink with a metallic thud. She turned and saw Dean's bright green eyes looking into hers. She softly smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, coming rapidly out of her thoughts. "Good morning." She said.

"I guess you could say that." Dean replied, looking at the door that Sam had just walked out of. He looked back at her, "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Sure, I'm just fine, I have you right?" she said back, glancing at the door too, hoping Dean didn't know what had just happened, she didn't want anything to come between the brothers when they had fought so hard to get back to where they were. She turned in Dean's arms, after drying her hands, and put her hands on his cheeks, "I love you, I love you so much, you know that right?" Dean just looked at her, and nodded.

_**So, what do you think about that? You know I just couldn't let it go, right??? Please review!!! I love presents in my mailbox! If you have never heard of Russell Brand, please look him up, he is oddly sexy, and funny as shit, pardon my language. The movie they were watching is called 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall' and is one of my all time favs, and it's really really funny! Sorry for the spoilers for those of you who haven't seen it yet. **_


	20. Don't Touch What is Mine!

_**Ok, I know several of you have asked what happened with Jess and Sam, I'm not telling yet!! MooHaa (That is my evil laugh), but its good, really really good. Onward and upward I always say! **_

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for 'I believe the children are our future!!!!!! If you haven't seen it, well then you're not the fan you should be, just kidding, kind of. Also, I have seen this episode several times, but as I can't remember the details, and I am trying to get this out **__**toda**__**y, please forgive me for slight errors, and I am just grazing through the details, cause really folks, you already know them, do I really need to repeat it all??? Also! There is a little sexual stuff in this chapter, close your eyes if you're embarrassed!**_

Beth woke the next morning to an empty bed; she laid her arm on Dean's side, and felt it wasn't to cold so she knew it wasn't that long ago that he had left it. She heard water running in the shower and assumed it was Dean and thought she might go join him, she wanted to do her part in saving the planet, and it would conserve water, right? Wanting to surprise him, she quietly opened the door just enough to peep her head in and slide through, when she heard her name being said. She whipped her head up, thinking she had been caught, but immediately knew it wasn't Dean in the shower. The figure, although blurred by the frosted glass, was obviously not her husband. He was much to tall, even though he was slumped back against the wall of the shower, head bent down. Emily started to apologize, when she realized that Sam had not called to her, he had just said her name, which he repeated over and over, in a low guttural tone.

She knew that tone, it was the very same tone he would speak to her in when they were making love. She was like a startled animal, she knew she needed to leave, or at least look away, but she was stunned, and continued to stare, as the slightly frosted glass barely hid anything from her sight. She saw Sam, feet apart, back against the wall, slowly gliding his hand up and down his hard length. He moaned her name again, and again, while pumping harder and faster. His muscles rippled, and she could picture him, his face screwed up tight, his hair dark and wet, plastered to his face, covering his eyes. She imagined his toes, curling, and the hard long muscles of his legs, bracing himself against the tiled wall. It was almost too much… almost. She stood there hand on the door knob, telling herself to get the fuck out of the bathroom, but her feet didn't listen. Finally, after agonizing minutes, she heard him grunt and keen in that way that was oh so familiar, and then he sighed, and laid his head back against the wall. Praying that he wouldn't hear her departure, she slowly slunk out, and shut the door, slowly turning the handle to avoid the loud click that would tell Sam that someone had been in the bathroom with him, while he did the most private thing in the world.

Emily went back to the bed room, her face flushed, and her mind reeling. She had pretended that she didn't understand, or misunderstood Sam's comment the other day, but now there was no more pretending, she knew exactly what Sam had meant. She slowly got dressed, ignoring the blue sparks from her fingers, barely noticing how the blue was darker. She had begun to notice over the last week or so that the colors were getting more intense, and she was wondering if that signified that she was getting stronger. Just as she finished, she heard Dean greet Sam from the hall. Shaking her head of the ingrained memory of what she had just seen, and rubbing her hands to stop the tell tale sparks, she stood up as Dean entered their room.

"Hey, baby, where were you?" She asked.

"I was just changing the oil on the car, were going on a road trip!" he replied, in a good mood from taking care of his beloved car, and excited to be on another job.

"What is it, can I come?" Emily asked with excitement.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you behind. There was a weird death, a girl who's brain had been scratched out, by like a wild animal. It's not much, but enough we wanna check it out."

"Are Sam and Jess coming too?"

"Sam is, Jess doesn't know enough about hunting, so she is more of a liability, than a help, besides, she refuses to get a protection tattoo, or learn anything about what is going on, so she gets to stay home and pout."

Later that day, the three of them were off, Sam and Emily taking turns sitting in the front seat. Dean wanted her to always sit in the front, but Emily insisted on sharing shotgun. At one point in time the song 'Jesse's Girl' came on and all three of them jumped to change the station, and then looked awkwardly at each other after Dean had flipped the station to classic rock. Emily swallowed hard, and scrunched back down against the black leather seats, and turned the volume on her IPod on high.

Once they reached the town, they got two hotel rooms, at Dean's insistence, and donned suits. Dean had gotten Emily fake badges, and had gone over the protocol with her, along with the advice that for now at least, just watch and learn. They went to the morgue and spoke with the doctor who had done the autopsy. They discovered that the girl in question had actually clawed her own brains out, and that alerted them to the fact that this was defiantly their kind of case. They also learned of a man who's teeth had been ripped out of his head by a crazy looking tooth fairy, children who were hospitalized by eating pop rocks and coke (A/N I didn't know they still made those), and a kids whose face froze that way. They had just left the hospital, trying to figure out their next moves in the case, when Dean got a call about another death. When they reached the old folks home a man began mumbling about that it was just a joke. When Dean asked him what he meant, the old man handed him a hand buzzer, and with tears in his eyes described using it on the severely burned victim across the room.

Sam and Dean tried the buzzer on a raw piece of ham, and the buzzer cooked the ham till it was almost blackened, which made Dean's day, as he was hungry as usual, and he started cutting off pieces and shoving them into his mouth, smiling when it tasted pretty damn good. Sam and Emily looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. "Dude, that thing shouldn't do that, it doesn't even have batteries!" Emily said.

They checked out the joke shop where the item had been purchased, but after a few words with the owner, and a purchase of a whoopee cushion, which made Sam and Emily nervous as to who was gonna get that one, were able to clarify that this was not the culprit. Back at the hotel room, Sam got out a map, and marked where each incident had happened; noticing that right in the middle was a single house. They all three looked at each other, and discussed that all the things that had been happening were things that kids believed in, and wondered what on earth could be causing them. All three of them decided to check out the house, and as they were picking the lock to the door, the door opened and a little boy, about ten answered the door. After is quick discussion that they were FBI agents and the good guys, and could they all come in, the boy let them enter. The boy introduced himself as Jesse, and asked them what they wanted.

Once they started questioning him about some of the urban legends, they were able to discover that Jesse knew and believed in every single event that had happened. Dean showed Jesse the buzzer, and explained to him that it was just a wind up toy, and that the thing didn't even have batteries. He then, put the thing up to Sam, which made Sam almost wet himself, due to the fact that the thing had just cook an entire hunk of ham in a matter of a few seconds, but nothing happened. Jesses just stared at them. All three left, walking down the walkway, Emily and Dean thinking they had just found the culprit, Sam thinking Dean had just tried to kill him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked, offended that Dean had stuck a potentially lethal buzzer to him.

"What, I had a hunch, I went with it." Dean said smirking and laughing, not having been this happy in a long time.

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam yelled.

"Your fine, now we know who is turning this town into Willy Wonka's nightmare. Dean smirked, happily. He was married and he was back with his brother, and had gotten him to almost wet himself, couldn't get much better than that.

"The kid?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, everything Jesse believes comes true." Dean said.

Sam broke into the state records to find out as much about Jesse as he could, and found out that Jesse was adopted. They drove across state to speak with his birth mom. She told them the story of Jesse's birth and that she was a virgin, which had been taken over by a demon, and had given birth to the baby, and given him up for adoption after she was able to exorcize the demon.

They immediately called Castiel when they got back to the hotel room, leaving a message to come to them as quick as possible. It wasn't more than a few minutes later, when Cas appeared. They discussed what they had learned, and Cas informed them that the boy was the anti-Christ, and had unimaginable powers, and that Lucifer would do anything to get the boy and twist him to use his powers for evil, and that the boy had to be killed.

"Wait!" Sam said, "Were the good guys, we don't just kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel said, glaring at him.

"Things change." He said softly.

Dean broke in, "Okay, look, we are not going to kill him, alright? But we can't leave Jesse here, either. We know that. So, we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?" Cas asked. "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

Emily just sat on the couch, watching and listening. She had no idea what to do, it was an awful situation.

"So, we…" Dean trailed off.

Sam broke in "So, we tell him the truth, you say Jesse's destined to go darkside, fine. But he hasn't yet. So we lay it all out for him, what he is, the Apocalypse, everything. He might make the right choice." Sam was practically begging, he looked to Emily to jump in, she didn't know what to do. She just kept thinking, you didn't, you didn't make the right choice, how can we expect a little kid to.

Cas leaned in towards Sam, "You didn't. And I can't take that chance!" With a rush of air and invisible wings, he was gone. The three of them looked at one another, and ran for the car, knowing that Castiel was going after the boy.

Sam and Dean told Emily to wait in the car, and keep a look out. They rushed into the house, throwing open the door. There was Jesse, looking scared, and shocked.

"Was there a man here?" Dean asked, looking around. Jesse looked at the floor, and Sam and Dean's eyes followed. There was a little six inch toy statue of Cas, holding a knife in the air. Dean picked him up, and set him on the mantel.

"Did you know him?" Jesse asked.

"Him, no, no I didn't know him." Dean lied, afraid of what the boy would do to him, if he knew the truth. Then Dean started telling Jesse that he was a superhero, and that they wanted to take him to their friend's house, who was just like Xavier on X-men, in a wheel chair and everything. That's when Jesse's mom, possessed by the demon that had conceived Jesse stormed in, and threw the two men up against the wall.

Outside in the car, Emily watched with horror, as the woman that was Jesse's mom, only with black eyes walked into the house. Emily narrowed her eyes, at the house, focusing on the door. She had to much training to just storm in, so she snuck up the walkway, and creeped inside the house. She started to kneel down, to listen to see if she was needed, when she heard a thud on a wall, and both Dean and Sam groan. She heard the woman tell Sam that she had orders to not hurt him, but Dean on the other hand, it was encouraged to hurt him, and as she leaned around the wall to see into the living room, she saw Sam trapped against the wall, grimacing in pain, and barely able to move or breath, and saw the woman flip her hand and send her husband, flying across the room, and smacking into the wall, hard.

Emily saw red, literally, a red haze filtered over her eyes. Forgetting all her training, she stood up and stormed into the room. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. She literally glowed red, from her hair, which was lifting off her head, like it was covered in electricity, to her eyes, head, arms, body, and legs. All were red, and she had blood red sparks leaping several feet off her, and she walked towards the woman, screaming. The sound and sight was so startling to the demon, that she slammed Dean back against the wall, which only enraged Emily more. In a strange, gravely voice, she pointed at the demon, slamming her onto the floor, "Don't you dare touch what it mine, they are mine! Do you hear me, Dean and Sam Winchester are MINE!" She screeched, and sent sparks flying at the demon, causing the demon to flinch and cover herself. Both men were still stuck to the wall, watching, with eyes and mouth wide open. Jesse had huddled on the couch into a little ball.

Emily stalked towards the demon that was thrashing on the floor, and pulled her head up by her dirty blond hair, making the demon look her in the face. The demon screamed like a wild animal in a trap, and thrashed her arms and legs agin, trying desperately to get away, but unable to run, or tear her eyes from Emily. "How dare you touch what is mine! You little bitch, you will pay if either one of them has so much as a scratch! They are mine, mine! No one touches what it mine!" The demon still thrashed, but was now whimpering. "I'm going to rip you out of that body, and send you back to hell, and I want you to tell every damn demon you see, that they better not ever, and I mean ever, touch so much as a hair on their head! They belong to me!" Emily put her hand by the demons mouth, and yanked at what seemed like air, but black smoke poured out, in a long spiral, making an odd high pitched whine as she ripped and pulled at the mouth of the demon.

Once the black smoke circled around the ceiling, Emily though her hands up and sent red sparks shooting towards it, and a screaming, squealing sound came from the smoke, and then the whole thing disappeared. Emily almost immediately stopped glowing, and she fell to the floor, in a dead faint. The force holding Sam and Dean against the wall broke, and they ran to Emily. She was breathing rapidly, but shallowly. Dean picked her up, and carried her to the car.

"Sam, talk to the kid, tell him the truth." Dean yelled behind him, running with his wife to the car. Sam nodded, wanting desperately to follow him, but knowing it wasn't his place. He reached for Jesse, who was so scared he willingly let Sam embrace him. Sam told him the truth about what he was, and let the boy make the choice. Jesse told him he wanted to say good bye to his parents, but was gone a few minutes later when Sam went to check on him. As he stood in the bedroom, Castiel came to his side.

"He's gone, he changed everyone back that was still alive. Where is Dean?"

Sam took his phone out, and called Dean. "Dean, where are you at, is Emily ok?"

"She's fine, I brought her to the hotel, she is exhausted, but responsive. I'll get her settled, and then come back and get you."

"No, stay there, it's only a couple miles to the hotel. I'll be there soon, oh, and Castiel is ok."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon; call me if you run into trouble."

Cas had disappeared almost immediately, not giving Sam enough time to tell him what had happened. Sam walked out the front door, shutting in quietly. He whistled while he walked towards the hotel, not minding the cold. He was happier than he had been in days, Emily had said they were hers, mine, they are both mine, he replayed the scene over and over in his head. He took that thought and held it to him, on the long walk back to the hotel.

_**Okay, sorry it was so choppy, but to be honest, its kinda boring writing someone elses work, and I'm a Gemini so I get antsy when bored.. Reviews are love people, reviews are love!!!!! **_


	21. Finale

_**Okay, this is a long chapter. Why? Cause it's the Finale!!!! Hope you like it, and there is a surprise at the end. Thank you everyone who stuck by me on this story! I really appreciate it.**_

Sam's whistling stopped as soon as he heard the rustle of wings. "Samuel, we must talk." Sam just rolled his eyes, and ignored the pleading voice. "Sam?" He continued to ignore the angel walking along beside him on the long dark road. "Sammy?"

"Do not call me that. You don't have the right to call me that."

"It got you to talk to me, didn't it?" Sam continued walking, grimacing at the fact that the trick had worked.

"Go away Castiel, your ruining my good mood."

"I need to talk to you."

"You have five minutes, and then I want you to leave me alone." Castiel stared at the black asphalt ahead of him, not speaking for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "After all that, you're just going to stand there?" Sam said, finally turning to face Castiel, and tower over him, in a stance that was unmistakably hostile. Castiel very slowly looked him in the eye.

"You have your orders, you can not continue on this path."

"What if it's the path she chooses?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Sam, she was meant for your brother, you are aware of that, I know you think you have feelings for her, but you don't. Look what happened when you thought Jessica had come back. You ran straight into her arms, with out a backwards glance."

Bawling his fists, and raising his lips to bare his teeth, he got in the angels face, not caring that with one flick of a finger Sam could be smeared across the highway, Sam was looking for a fight. "That was a trick, and illusion. It wasn't real."

"No, but your feelings, and reactions were. You don't really love Emily, you just want someone to protect. Dean, he knows her, inside and out, she is his soul mate."

"Yeah, then why do I feel like this? It hurts Cas, it hurts. I lost Jessica, then Emily."

"If you continue on this path, you will lose your brother too. God has a plan for you, you have a role to play, and if you want your redemption, you will do as God has asked." Sam remembered getting that order, and the promises that came with it.

"Do you really think that I will get peace, forgiveness?" Cas laid his hand on Sam's arm.

"You spoke to God yourself, you must have faith. You used to, and had never seen an angel before, but now….you have seen angels, prophets, and God. You have communed with God, yet you doubt Gods plan?" Sam thought about it for several minutes. He nodded, almost to himself. "Good." Castiel said, seeing the decision in Sam's face. Then he was gone, and Sam was left to his thoughts, the road, and the cold night air.

* * *

Dean stared at Emily after hanging up with Sam. God, if anything had happened to her….no don't go there, he thought to himself. He stripped down to his boxers, and slid in next to her, gently smoothing her short hair from her face, kissing her cheek. Emily's eyes fluttered open, and she met his steady gaze. "Hey, you okay?" Dean asked her softly, still rubbing the side of her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Then I am okay. That demon was a bitch, she…was tossing you…"Emily trailed off, to emotional to continue.

"Well, it's over now, and I seriously doubt after her ass kicking, that she will come near me or Sam again. I gotta say, that was seriously impressive, I so don't want to ever get on your bad side." He said cocking a grin at her.

"Hey, no one messes with my family and gets away with it."

"Yep, you are a born Winchester. Just don't go sacrificing yourself and we will be one happy family." He chuckled, happy family, interesting thought, maybe in my dreams.

"About tonight," Dean's throat constricted at the words, but he had to say them, because he had to know. "um…you said that Sam and I were yours, that we belonged to you…..are you still in love with him?" His voice was so quiet, terrified of the answer that she barely heard the question,.

Emily stared at him, her mouth agape. She had hoped that Dean had not noticed the way Sam had been acting, but she really shouldn't be surprised, Dean knew Sam better than Sam knew Sam. She raised her hands, which were shaking violently. "Dean, I do love Sam, like a brother. He is mine, because you are mine, and what is yours, is mine. Do you understand?" Emily's eyes bore into Dean's, hoping that they could bore into his thick head. "But, I have a pretty good idea that Sam still has feelings for me, but Dean, I truly think they are misplaced. I mean, Sam and I have very little in common, we rushed into things. I know that now. I think it was just the shock of snapping into my favorite TV show, I felt like I knew him, and….there was a pull there. I swear to you, I have and always will be a Dean girl. I mean, my girlfriend Olivia and I would spend hours arguing who was hotter, but I knew, that it wasn't the looks Dean. Don't get me wrong, you are the most incredible, sexy, beautiful, amazing, awesomely attractive man I have ever seen, but it wasn't your looks that I fell in love with.

You looked out for Sam, you loved your strange little family, and then when you went to Hell, God, that was just awful, but still the first thing you did was scream for your brother. I dreamed of you loving me that way. I loved you, before I knew you. I love the nuances that make you who you are. Your crappy taste in music, your love for hamburgers and pie, your obsession with your car, your sheer determination to save your brother, and the feelings that you tried to hid with that smirk that gets you what ever you want. Dean, I love you, not some crazy ideal, I know you have your faults…" Dean stopped her with a kiss, before she could see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"So, you think I'm awesome?" he said smiling against her lips.

"And adorable." She giggled, thinking of the time he had said that he thought he was adorable to the interrogating officer, in a scene from she couldn't remember which episode, but she remembered that crooked smile. Dean slid her shirt up and off, breaking his kiss for only a moment, to remove the shirt. He flicked off her bra, in a move that was ah la 'The Fonze' and cupped her breasts, and kneaded them till the peeks were hard. Emily mated her tongue with his, and sighed. This, this was heaven, she thought. God had to be real, because only an omniscient being could have created such a perfect man or perfect for her at least. Then all thoughts left her brain as she became wrapped up in her husband's arms.

* * *

Later that night, Dean told her that he was going to go over to Sam's room, that he need to talk with him, that he could no longer tolerate Sam's glances, and stolen looks. He didn't want to have this conversation, but it had to be done. He knocked on Sam's door, but there was no answer. Pulling out the lock picks he carried, he quickly had the door open and stared into an empty room. He looked around the room, noticing that Sam's stuff was gone. That was when he noticed a note on the table, it was scrawled in Sam's near perfect hand writing. "I'm Sorry, Big Brother." Dean took the paper, and went back to his room, knowing Sam had left. When he crossed the threshold to his room, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the air, the hair on his neck and arms stood up, and he got goose flesh, and chills down his back. Emily was gone.

He moved around the room, looking for any signs as to where she had gone. Her clothes, bag, and scariest of all, her iPod were sitting on the bed. She had been sitting on the bed, reading and listening to music on the infernal thing when he had gone to talk to Sam barely five minutes ago, and now it was sitting on the bed. Dean went over to look at it, and noticed the earbuds had been torn and shredded, and the connector had been pulled out. Feeling a cold calm settle on him, he knew. She had been taken, what he didn't know, was who or what had taken her.

Dean ran and checked the windows and door, the salt lines hadn't been broken, he knew that neither angels nor demons could trace them, so where had she gone. Dean was racing around the room, gathering his and her things, stuffing them randomly into bags, planning his next move, when he noticed a sheet of paper stuck to the bathroom door. He raced over, heart pounding to see if maybe Emily had just stepped out to get some ice or a snack. What he saw made his blood go cold and hot all at once.

'If you want to see your wife again, come to this address 1543 West Watson South Carolina. Zachariah

"Sonofabitch!" he howled. Dean snatched up the remaining things, and stormed out of the room, only to stomp back in and grab her iPod. "I'm going to kill that SOB." Dean slammed himself into the Impala, and took off so fast, the tires left a long row of skid marks in its wake. Driving at high speeds, ignoring the limits, he pulled out his cell. "Sam! Answer your damn phone, Zachariah's got Emily, I need you, Sam. Call me back." He knew he sounded pathetic and crazy all at once, but he didn't care. He just wanted Emily back safe and sound, and he needed his brother in order to do that. His phone rang a minute later, and he flipped it open with out looking at the ID, he knew who it was.

"They have her Sam. I turned my back for one fucking second, and they have her. God, how could I have let this happen! It's all my fault, I left her alone for five fucking minutes, five minutes. I went over to your hotel room to talk to you, I let my guard down. God, what if we don't get her back in time, I have no idea what they even want her for!" He was hysterical now.

"Dean, where you?"

"Um." He looked at the next street sign. "I'm right by the fifth street exit."

"Ok, I'm close, hang on a sec." Dean heard Sam ask someone to pull over, and then he heard a door opening and then shutting. "Ok, I'm back. Dean keep going till you see the sign for 'Valley Park', then you are going to come to a bridge, I'm under the bridge. Oh, and Dean, don't hang up, keep talking to me, okay?"

"Yeah, ok." Dean said, sounding a little calmer. "Sam, I love her. I know it was fast, and I know it hurts you, and I know you love her too, but Sam, I can't lose her, I can't. I would go to Hell again for her, Sammy, I'll do anything. I think…do you think they know that? Do you think that's why they took her? To make me let Michael in? Sammy, I would. If that's what they ask, for her to be unharmed, I would." By this time he had reached the bridge, and saw Sam standing under it, protecting himself the now bitter cold. He pulled the Impala over to the side, and reached over to unlock the passenger's door. He jumped when Sam knocked on the driver's window instead.

"Get out, I'm driving. Your in no state to drive, you'll kill us before we can get to her." Sam said brooking no argument when Dean rolled the window down. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but took one look at Sam's steely gaze, and reluctantly got out, and ran to the other side, and threw himself in.

"Ok, what do you know?" Sam asked, taking over the thinking for Dean. He had never seen his older brother like this. He was a mess, he kept looking out the window, running his hands over his face and through his hair, he wondered if this was they way he looked when he had died, and Dean had met the cross roads demon. No wonder they only gave him a year instead of the usual ten, it was more than obvious Dean would do anything to save his wife, his family. Suddenly Sam was hit with how much Dean loved his family, that he would literally go to the ends of the earth for them. He felt honored to have such a loving big brother, and ashamed for the way he had been acting these last few weeks, hell the last few years.

Sam knew with sudden clarity, that as much as he cared for Emily, his feelings didn't even compare to that of the man beside him. "Dean, we will get her back, I promise." He swore violently to his brother. 'Have you called Cas? You need to call Cas, and I'll call Bobby."

"Damn, I hadn't even thought of that!" Dean ran his hands through his hair, hating the reversal of roles with Sam. He never acted like this; he was always the calm and collected one. Dean called Cas, and left a message telling him what had happened. In the mean time, Sam called Bobby's.

"Hey Bobby, put Jess on the phone will you?" He was silent for a minute, until Jess got on the phone. Dean only half listened to Sam's side of the conversation, catching bits and pieces as he left his own message to Castiel. "What do you mean you won't help? How can you say that? But… I thought you said… He's a mess...No, you can't do that…Yes, I know exactly who I am talking too…Do what ever you want to me, I don't fucking care, that is MY brothers wife were talking about here….Well can you at least tell me…." They hung up at the same time.

"I left a message for Cas." Dean said absently.

"Bobby is looking up the address, to see if there is any significance to the place, or at least what's there, it could be a building or a freaking field, I have no idea." The ride was the longest in history, but it gave them time to talk. Sam kept Dean talking trying to get his mind off the pressing issue of Emily. They talked about everything that had come between them, including Emily, Sam knew it would all have to be serious stuff in order to get Dean's mind to quit thinking about what the angels wanted from him, or from Emily, and what they might be doing to her to get it. When they got to the address, Bobby had been unable to find anything of use, and was on his way, but he was still hours away, and they hadn't heard a word from Castiel.

Sam parked the car, and stared at the building in front of him, Dean sat quietly beside him. "Dean, we have no weapons to fight the angels, and we have nothing to leverage with. I really don't know what to do, besides just walk in, and see what they want."

"I was thinking the same thing. Without Cas…" Dean shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't care anymore, he just wanted to give them what ever it was that they wanted so he could save his wife. "Sam, I….I just want to say,…thanks. I know I haven't been the best brother, or the smartest, or nicest. But I tried, I really did. I love you, and I want you to know that." Sam knew what this speech meant, that Dean had no expectations of coming out of this alive. "Sammy, take care of her will you? I mean…"

"Dean, don't. You don't have to say it. I love you too." They looked at each other, knowing that neither one of them may come out of this alive, but it didn't matter, as long as Emily was ok. They nodded and stepped out, and walked right up to the front door, and walked in, with out bothering to knock. They were both immediately grabbed, and try as they might, their struggles met with iron resistance. Zachariah was standing next to Emily, with a knife to her throat, grinning a gotcha grin, and Emily had green sparks flying in the air. Sam had been grabbed by another angel he didn't recognize, and Dean was being held down by no one but Lucifer himself.

They all looked at each other, wondering who would make the next move. Zachariah, slowly dug the tip of the knife into Emily's throat, causing the sparks to go from green to black, instantly. "Well well well, guess who's coming to dinner?" He said is that arrogant way of his. At that, they saw three angels lift a beaten and bruised body, and throw it in a heap on floor, in the middle of the circle they had unconsciously made. Dean and Sam drew in a horrified breath as Cas, who was all but dead, lay groaning on the floor.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled, struggling against Lucifer, not knowing who he even was, but trying to get to Emily, before she ended up like Castiel. But Sam, Sam knew who was holding Dean in his arms of steal, because he had come to him in his dreams. "Dean, stop, its no use, that…"his throat closed on the words and he had to force them back out "That's Lucifer." Dean turned to glare at the angel that had started the whole mess to begin with.

"Fuck You!" Dean said, and then spat in his face. Lucifer just grinned.

"You're gonna pay for that my boy." Lucifer wrestled him to a rack, and strapped Dean down on top of it. The angel that was holding Sam, fought him, but won, and strapped him to an identical rack. Zachariah just watched grinning.

Emily sat there watching, afraid to say anything, afraid that her throat moving would point the knife deeper into her already bleeding neck. She watched with wide eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her, like some sort of nightmare that she couldn't wake from. "We are gathered here today, because I am tired of waiting Dean. I am tired of waiting for you to say yes, I am tired of waiting for a non-existent God to save us. I have decided to join forces with Lucifer here, and he no longer cares which brother he has as his vessel, so we're going to play a game as to who will say uncle first. Sam looked at Dean, knowing that he would say yes, if he could somehow get them to agree to let Emily go. But he also knew that the second Lucifer took him as his vessel, he would tear Emily apart, and Dean would be trapped inside his own body, watching himself rip apart the very person who had given him back a reason to live.

Sam opened his mouth to say yes first, knowing that he would sacrifice himself, he would seal himself to the fate of having to watch his body tear his family limb from limb. Emily watched the emotions play across each brother's face. She knew them so well, so intimately, she knew what they were thinking with out them saying a word. She had watched them for four and a half years, fallen in love with this odd little family, and now she was a part of it, and she would be damned before she watched someone take it away form her. Regardless of the knife still pressed deep into her skin, she leaned back, ignoring the slice of the knife across her throat as she moved her head back, and the blood leaking in warm wet rivulets down her neck.

Emily had no idea where the light from inside her came from, she just felt it pull and tug its way out of her, until it was in her throat, and coming out in a scream that could be heard for miles. Everyone looked at her, as her head thrashed back, and her body began to light up, starting at her toes, and working its way up her legs, to her torso, and finally her arms and face, only to explode out of her mouth and eyes, in a piercing all encompassing white light, that made the light that had torn Anna apart look like a nightlight with a dying bulb, in a lit room, all the while her scream beat at everyones ears, until they were bleeding. . The windows exploded, and the iron door ripped off its hinges, and building shook with the force of the scream and the light. The light filled the room, making the shadows disappear, and the little furniture that was in the room catch fire and burn into ash in a fraction of a second.

Dean and Sam felt no pain, just a warmth creep over them, but the angels, threw their arms over their faces, trying to offer some protection to their burning skin, and eyes. Nothing helped them, they stood frozen by the horrific bloodcurdling scream, their bodies lighting on fire, and their skin melting away like wax on a candle. Eventually, an unnatural silence reined, nothing could be heard, except Dean and Sam's heavy breathing. The racks they had been strapped to had long since burned away, but left no mark on their bodies. They both ran towards Emily, still sitting in the chair, arms and legs duck tapped to the wooden chair, tightly. Her throat had been slashed beyond recognition; the irises of her eyes were white, as well as her hair, and lips. She sat there, her head hanging back, lolling to one side. Dean crumpled to the floor next to her, tearing at the tape holding her to the chair.

"No, Emily no. Please no, God, please, if you're out there, listening, please bring her back, please!" Dean wailed, finally having gotten her loose. He dragged her to the floor, holding her head in his lap, rocking back and forth. "I love you Emily, don't do this, please God!" He shouted toward the heavens, praying for one of the very few times in his life, but praying harder than ever before. Sam sat next to him, his chin resting on Dean's head, his long hard arms wrapped around his brother, rocking with him, praying just as hard, suddenly knowing with out a doubt that their prayers would be answered, because they had both found their faith.

A warm hand touched each mans shoulder, and they looked up. A soft light blinded them for a moment, and then Jessica's familiar face looked down at them. "At last, my children, at last." Her face broke into a loving smile, and Sam wrapped himself around her legs, and cried, begging.

"Please, please bring her back, for him. He has done so much for me; I will do anything, just please." Sam's voice cracked and hiccupped as he begged her. Jessica ran her hand along the side of Sam's face, comforting him.

"How, how could she bring her back?" Dean asked on a choked sob, "That's just Jessica." He said brokenly. He looked back up at the ceiling towards the heavens, "Please, please God, I know you're out there, help me!"

"Dean, I am right here, my son. I am here." Jessica squeezed Dean's shoulder, as Deans face dawned with the realization, that Jessica was not Jessica, but God, in his, or he guessed her vessel. Dean then rested his head on her leg, wrapping an arm around God's legs, matching his brother. They sat there, holding the legs of God with one hand, Sam holding Dean around the waist with the other, and Dean holding Emily's small head in his lap, stroking her white hair. They looked like a painting in a church.

God knelt down, and looked at them, face to face, smiling. "I knew you two could do it. I am so proud of you, do you know that?" They stared at her, feeling her love and warmth radiate off her in waves, in disbelief that God was proud of them? God then positioned herself in front of Emily, and ran a hand down the front of Emily's still lifeless body, from her head to her toes. Emily's hair turned black and red again, her skin pinkened, and her lips grew rosy. The gash in her throat closed, with no scar, and her limbs straightened. Emily's eyes opened, revealing that her eyes had gone back to their original color.

Emily gasped, dragging in air filling her empty chest with the life force, and struggled to sit up. She looked around the room, saw the devastation around her. "What happened?" She asked hoarsely, confused, her last memory being that she was telling herself that she had to save Dean and Sam, from sacrificing themselves for her.

"You truly joined the Winchester family, you sacrificed yourself for us. You let out this wild scream and then this awesome light came out of you, and melted Lucifer, and the others. It was a miracle." Dean said, looking down at her, relief and love showing in his eyes. He voice broke as he said "Then…then you died."

"Died, if I died then how am I here?" she asked, confused.

"Ask her." Dean said, nodding to Jessica.

"Emily, I would like for you to meet God." Sam said, trying to break the tension with a joke, and let Emily in on the secret he had been carrying for days.

"WHAT!" Emily yelled, coming to a standing position too quickly, and her knees buckled. God put an arm around her waist, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Sit back down and I will explain everything."

They all sat on the dirty concrete floor, and then Dean looked at God. "Not to be rude, but Cas, is he okay?"

"I'm here Dean." Castiel said in that deep velvet voice of his. Jumping Dean, Sam and Emily turned around, towards the sound of his voice. Cas stood there in the same tan trench coat, and rumpled suit. "I will always be here, when ever you have need of me." Cas nodded to the foursome, and spread his wings, now visible to their naked eye. They were awe inspiring, a true work of beauty, soft, brilliant feathers, made of pure white down, with smooth delicate bones that flexed under the lift and flap of the wings that spanned easily fifty feet. Then he was gone, with a soft familiar whoosh.

They all turned to God, amazed at the beauty that she had created. She sat back and smiled. "I will start at the beginning. Lucifer never believed that humans could love, not a pure love. He knew they could love or covet material things, but he never believed that they could love another person so much to reach pure, untainted love. After he was banished to hell, he raged war on humans, trying to prove that they were selfish creatures, unworthy of my love and attention."

He was winning, until my Winchester's came along. First Mary's love for your father, then John's for Dean, then Dean's for Sam, and then Sam's for Dean, and ending with Emily's ultimate sacrifice. My light, to save you both, my light when ripped out of the body like that, it tears its way out. The body is its jewel box, and to release it…well, let's just say, its not fun. By releasing my light, into the world, Emily showed pure love, in its truest form, which anyone who had lost their faith in me, would burn and perish, and those of true faith, would be left unharmed, and warmed to their very soul. You, my children, were my best creation. Know that you will always be loved. I will give each of you a gift, to reward you for your services in my name. You will know them when they come." At those words, the form that was Jessica split into a million glowing pieces and fluttered up to the heavens. The three stood up, and embraced in a tight group hug, knowing that their love for one another had not only saved themselves, but saved the world.

_**Fin, sort of. I am planning on my next installment, of my trilogy, yes I said trilogy, to be up with in the next few days. The title will be "WOW, you look just like Jared Padalecki II, I know, catchy title huh. I truly hope that you have enjoyed my whimsy, and will follow up with the second installment. The summary of the next one is**_

"_**God promised a gift to Sam, for his part in stopping the apocalypse, he just never dreamed it would include him waking up in the 'real world' in the bed of his biggest fan, stark naked! **_

_**It will be a light hearted romantic comedic adventure that I hope you will join me on. As always, reviews are always wonderful!!!! **_


End file.
